Belliqueuse
by colinelou
Summary: Bella s'occupe du courrier du coeur mais elle provoque la chance et obtient la rédaction de la critique littéraire du prochain numéro Elle décide d' interviewer l'écrivain Antony Masen alias Edward Cullen qui a toujours refusé de rencontrer un journaliste
1. Chapitre 1 : Provoquer la chance

**Bella, journaliste au Twillight magazine, s'occupe de la rubrique du courrier du coeur, mais elle provoque la chance et obtient la rédaction de la critique littéraire du prochain numéro. Elle décide de faire un grand coup et en même temps se faire reconnaître de la profession en interviewant le grand écrivain Antony Masen nom de plume de Edward Cullen qui a toujours refusé de rencontrer un journaliste.**

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Provoquer la chance **

**Bella  
**

10 h

Je suis dans la salle de réunion avec mes collègues pour préparer la prochaine édition du mag et je m'ennuie ferme. Voilà 6 mois que je bosse dans ce magazine et je fais toujours la rubrique des courriers du cœur où les chiens perdus comme je me plais à l'appeler.

Merde j'ai pas fais 3 ans d'études de journalisme pour faire ça mais faut bien manger et payer le loyer donc ….

Moi c'est Bella, j'ai 22 ans et depuis donc 6 mois je vie à New-York avec mon frère Emmett, sa petite amie Rosalie ainsi que Jasper son frère jumeau qui est aussi mon meilleur ami. La collocation est ce qui nous a permis d'avoir un appart correct avec un loyer pas trop excessif chacun. Nous venons tous d'une petite, et c'est un euphémisme, ville nommée Forks dans l'état de Washington. Donc ça pourrait être la vie de rêve si je ne m'ennuyais pas autant dans ma vie professionnelle. J'ai eu ce boulot grâce à Emmett et Rosalie qui s'occupent respectivement de la rubrique sport et mode et tout les deux s'éclatent franchement dans leurs branches tandis que moi je m'occupe des chiens perdus génial.

Jasper est encore étudiant à Columbia où il fait des études de médecine afin de devenir pedopsychiatre. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu un don pour ressentir les émotions des gens.

Pour ma part j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir journaliste littéraire. J'ai une passion des livres et j'aime transmettre cette passion. Lorsque Emmett a donné mes critiques littéraires au redac en chef , il a apprécié mon travail et proposé un job mais le poste pour la rubrique littéraire étant déjà pourvu en attendant …..

eh oui les chiens perdus

Le pire c'est que le type qui s'occupe de cette rubrique, est un idiot fini doublé d'une incompétence sans égale, le tout sans talent pour rattraper et que sa seule qualité est de connaître les bonnes personnes parmi les actionnaires du journal …

Avec un soupir j'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se dit autour de moi.

-Je propose de faire une critique de the lost symbol vu le succès il serait peut être bon que nous en parlions dit Tyler l'idiot

-Ce livre est sorti depuis 6 mois, il serait temps que tu te réveille m'exclamais-je. Tu aurais du faire ça il y a longtemps et en plus il faudrait que tu apprennes que succès ne veux pas forcément dire qualité je croyais qu'on était ici pour faire découvrir des nouveautés tu fais quoi de la pile de bouquin que tu reçois des éditeurs ? Tu t'en sers pour caler tes meubles ..

-Bella !! me coupe Aro notre rédacteur en chef alors qu'Emmett se retenait difficilement de rire.

Tyler me regarde avec un sourire narquois estimant qu'il avait d'or et déjà gagné la partie.

Je deviens rouge comme une pivoine à cause de la colère mais à ma grande surprise Aro reprends

-Tyler, bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec le ton employé par Bella, celle-ci a raison. Vous savez tous que le magazine connaît quelques difficultés. Nous sommes en pertes de vitesse face à nos concurrents et les actionnaires m'ont expressément demandé de nous renouveler afin de remonter nos ventes et ce n'est pas en présentant des actus d'il y a 6 mois que nous allons attirer leur attention. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous de me proposer des projets innovants. Il faut que vous sortiez des sentiers battus. Sinon j'ai bien peur que d'ici quelques mois nous soyons en liquidation …

La bombe est enfin lâchée et un grand silence se fait dans la salle.

Ahhhh je me marre bien (mentalement si je veux pas être fusillé sur place) comment faire de l'innovation avec les chiens perdus si seulement j'avais cette foutue rubrique littéraire car là j'ai des idées, je sais même quel livre je pourrai présenter avant que toute la presse spécialisée soit au courant. Si Tyler n'était pas là...

Au moment où je commençais à envisager d'agresser Tyler pour l'enterrer au fond d'une cave afin de lui piquer la place une idée lumineuse me vint. Un peu risqué mais ça me laisse une chance ..

-Le problème dis-je c'est que la plupart d'entre nous sommes tombés dans une routine et du coup les lecteurs ressentent ce train train et ne trouve plus d'intérêt au magazine. Si pour un numéro (ou plus) nous échangions entre nous nos rubriques cela nous permettrai d'avoir une approche différente pour chacune des rubriques et peut être relancer l'intérêt du lecteur .

Emmett éclata de rire

-Imagine Rosalie écrire la rubrique sportive dit il en rigolant ce qui fit rire la plupart des mec et grincer les dents à Rosalie

-Quoi tu imagines que je n'en suis pas capable ! Cria-t-elle furieuse. Je te fais le pari que je suis capable de faire un article bien mieux que toi mon coco

Oups j'en connais un qui va avoir droit à la grève du sexe ce soir.

Je souris car j'étais certaine que l'idée allait plaire à Aro il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il me donne la rubrique littéraire.

D'un seul coup il sorti de la pièce et revint 5 min après avec une pile d'enveloppe blanche.

Zut il ne va pas faire ce que je pense.

-L'idée de Bella me plait bien mais c'est le hasard qui va désigner qui fais quelle rubrique dit Aro.

ben si il le fait !

merde j'ai pas de chance moi je suis certaine que je vais tirer les chiens perdus Arghhhhh

-Bella, vu que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, tu choisis la première une enveloppe.

Ma main tremble, je suis rouge de toute cette attention sur moi, finalement je prends une enveloppe mais je n'ose pas l'ouvrir.

Tout le monde attends en me regardant mais je pose l'enveloppe devant moi car je sens que dans cette enveloppe ce joue mon avenir.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

-Je vais attendre que tout le monde ai son enveloppe dis-je d'une toute petite voix

chacun son tour mes collègues prirent une enveloppe et Tyler pris la dernière avec un regard noir pour moi. J'étais certaine que si ça ne lui convenait pas j'allais être sa cible pour les prochain jours. Heureusement que je sais me défendre...

-Allez ouvrez vos enveloppes nous dit Aro

Rosalie est la première à se lancer et avec un petit crie de victoire nous annonce

-Sport et je sais exactement de quoi je vais parler. Du lingerie Bowl* qui a lieu en mai je vais vous montrer que nous les nanas ont est capable de faire du sport tout en restant sexy

Les mecs en reste baba en imaginant ces filles faisant du foot américain en petite tenues alors que moi et Angela éclatons de rire. Ma belle soeur est ravie.

Emmett devient tout blanc en ouvrant son enveloppe

-mode ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire dit il en me lançant un regard noir.

aie ça va être ma fête ce soir il va falloir que je l'aide si je veux pouvoir atteindre mon 23 ème anniversaire.

Ben le petit ami de Angela ouvre son enveloppe et récupère la rubrique cinéma qui appartient habituellement à Alex. Celui ci récupère la rubrique voyage de Angela qui elle se retrouve avec le plus gros dossier du magazine l'actualité social qui normalement est fait pas Ben. Elle est ravie et désire déjà travailler sur les orphelinats américains.

Je suis contente pour Angela car si c'est beaucoup de travail je suis certaine qu'elle réussira haut la main et Ben la soutiendra a fond.

Il ne reste plus que deux rubriques : littérature et les chiens perdus. Tyler me fusille du regard et prends son enveloppe. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la mienne.

Il l'ouvre

Regarde la rubrique et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Merde il a eu ce qu'il voulait ou non ...

Faut que j'ouvre cette foutue enveloppe...

Tout les regards sont sur moi.. je suis rouge, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur

J'ai la pression c'est mon avenir qui est là si je j'ai la bonne rubrique je vais enfin pouvoir écrire un article à mon nom je vais enfin pouvoir me faire un nom.

Alors d'une main tremblante j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

Critique Littéraire.

Je l'ai ! JE L'AI ! J'AI LA RUBRIQUE LITTERAIRE !

* * *

***Il s'agit d'un championnat de football américain féminin mais où les joueuses sont en sous vêtements.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Persuasion

**_Voici le second chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci pour vos Reviews et Sweet-Girly-Eclipse tu m'as bien fais rire mais pour moi Bella est plutôt du genre sarcastique et donc la danse de la victoire serait plutôt mentalement. Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais malgré mes nombreuses relectures j'en trouve encore._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Persuasion **

**Bella :  
**

Je l'ai ! JE L'AI ! J'AI LA RUBRIQUE LITTERAIRE !

D'un bond je sors de la salle de réunion et je file à mon bureau. C'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot !

J'ai bien l'intention d'en mettre plein la vue avec mon article et le meilleurs moyen c'est d'obtenir une interview de Anthony Masen. Un petit prodige de la littérature qui à 24 ans a déjà fais paraître 7 livres et qui sont tous des best sellers. Je sais bien que j'ai dit a Tyler succès n'est pas synonyme de talent mais là ce gars là est bourré de talent. Il a sorti son premier livre à 18 ans et depuis il en sort un par an. Et ce qui ne gâche rien c'est qu'il est beau comme un dieu bien que les photos que l'on puisse trouver de lui se limite au 7 exemplaires que l'on trouve sur ses livres.

De plus il entretient le mystère autour de lui car il n'a jamais accordé une seule interview et le seul moyen pour les journalistes d'obtenir des infos est de passer par son agent qui les donnent au compte goutte. Mais personnellement j'ai d'autres atout dans mon sac et je pense être la seule a les avoirs.

J'aurai cette interview !

OAHHHHHHHH LA RUBRIQUE LITTERAIRE !!!!

Je décide donc de tenter ma chance en passant par son agent. Je prends mon agenda et m'enferme dans un p'tit bureau qui me permettra d'appeler sans oreilles indiscrètes de la part de mes collègues je vais sans doute devoir user d'arguments que tout le monde n'a pas besoin de connaître et je téléphone.

-Intertalent Jessica Stanley a votre écoute !

-Bonjour, ici Isabella Swan du twillight magazine je souhaiterai rencontrer monsieur Masen pour une interview pour notre prochain numéro.

-Monsieur Masen ne fais aucune interview me répondit-elle sèchement.

-En fait je souhaiterai seulement que vous fassiez part à monsieur Cullen que je souhaiterai faire une interview de lui et que vous lui donniez mes coordonnées et il décidera lui même si il souhaite me rencontrer ou non.

Silence au bout du fil j'ai lâché la bombe en donnant le véritable nom de Anthony Masen. Personne n'est au courant de sa véritable identité j'imagine bien le désarroi de cette Jessica Stanley

-Je …. donner moi votre numéro mademoiselle Swan je vais en parler à monsieur Culen.

Et voilà, le barrage de l'agent est franchi finalement c'était plutôt facile.

Je retourne dans la salle de rédaction ou mon frère me saute dessus

-Bella mais qu'est ce que je vais écrire ??? me dit Emmett

-Em, je suis pas spécialement qualifié pour parler de mode lui dis-je car en effet c'était le cadet de mes soucis du moment que j'avais un jean, un pull et une paire de converse peut m'importe la couleur donc écrire un article sur la mode était loin d'être à ma portée

-Bella si tu ne m'aide pas je dis à Rose que tu es d'accord pour 2 jours de shopping.

-Tout de suite les menaces Swan

j'ai tendance à l'appeler par notre nom de famille quand il me chauffe un peu trop

-Allez Bella, aide moi, en plus c'est de ta faute si je suis dans ce pétrin.

-Euh en même temps si tu n'avais pas insinué que Rosalie n'était pas capable de faire un article sur le sport elle n'aurait pas été aussi enthousiaste et Aro ne se serait pas jeté sur ma proposition.

-Bellaaa s'te plait, tu sais que tu es la meilleure toi seule peut m'aider me dit-il avec un regard ressemblant au chat Potté.

Arf ! L'enfoiré il sait que je me fais toujours avoir quand il fait ça ! Je sais pourquoi je déteste Shrek car depuis qu'il existe mon frère me fais faire ce qu'il veut. Pauvre de moi !

-Bon alors pour toi qu'est ce que représente la mode !

-Euhhh c'est un truc de fille.

-mais encore, toi en tant qu'homme qu'est ce qui te plait dans le fait que la femme de ta vie suive la mode.

-La lingerie sexy me dit-il avec un sourire niais et visiblement il devait avoir des visions de Rosalie en petite tenue.

-Emmett ! J'ai pas dit homme des cavernes ! Je suis pas certaine qu'Aro sera d'accord si tu transforme la page mode en pub pour un sexe shop.

Je l'entendit grogner apparemment c'était son intention

-donc qu'est ce que tu aimes chez Rose au dessus de sa lingerie.

- Ben j'aime quand elle porte de jolie robe avec de beau décolleté et avec Rose c'est toujours classe

-Ben voilà tu peux par exemple faire un article sur le top 10 de ce que les hommes préfère mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut que ça reste classe. Penses à ce que choisirai Rose pour s'habiller.

-Merci soeurette je savais que tu étais la meilleure je vais réfléchir à tout ça .

Et voilà je savais bien que j'aurai du me taire j'espère qu'il va oublier cette histoire de shopping sinon je survivrai pas à 2 jours c'est certain.

oui mais non ça valait quand même le coup j'ai la rubrique littéraire pensais-je avec un gros sourire.

A peine assise a mon bureau toujours sur mon petit nuage que Tyler se jette sur moi

_Isabella !

Oui parce que ce bouffon aime m'appeler par mon prénom en entier car il sait que je déteste ça en pensant avoir un peu plus de pouvoir sur moi. Comme si ça pouvait marcher quel nul !

-tu as gagné à ce petit jeu mais comme je suis certain que tu vas te planter je peux t'assurer que ta place ici sera de courte durée. Marcus et Caius ne vont certainement pas..

A ce moment la sonnerie de mon téléphone l'interrompis mais je n'étais pas du tout surprise qu'il me menace avec le nom des actionnaires a qui il devait tout ce petit journaleux sans intérêt. Il est temps de me venger de ce minable.

Je me doutais de qui venais cet appel, il n'a pas mis longtemps

-Isabella Swan je vous écoute !

-Mademoiselle Swan, ici Edward Cullen mon agent m'a dit que vous souhaiteriez me parler me dit une voix de velours.

-En effet, bonjour Monsieur Masen dis-je en faisant bien attention d'utiliser son nom de plume afin que mes collègues, qui me regardais tous, ne connaissent pas sa véritable identité et sache bien aussi a qui je parlais et surtout Tyler.

-Je souhaiterai faire pour notre prochain numéro une interview de vous !

-Je croyais que votre magazine ne faisait que dans la littérature bon marché me dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Oh ce ton là me plaisait mais je ne vais pas me laisser me déstabiliser c'est moi qui vais tenir les rênes, le sarcasme c'est mon jeu à moi.

-Eh bien, lorsque mon éminent collègue s'occupe de cette rubrique c'est effectivement le cas, il se trouve que pour ce numéro c'est moi qui en suis chargée et j'ai bien l'intention de relever le niveau ce qui soit dit en passant ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et quitte a faire du bon boulot autant atteindre l'excellence en faisant un article sur vous.

A ce moment il se produisit deux choses

Tyler sorti précipitamment en claquant si fort la porte que même Edward Cullen l'entendit et celui ci éclat de rire.

-Ne me dites pas que votre éminent collègue écoutait cette conversation

-Bien sur, sinon ça ne serait pas aussi drôle de vous dire qu'il est incompétent.

Un nouvel éclat de rire au téléphone m'indiquais que j'étais pas loin d'obtenir mon interview.

-Alors mademoiselle Swan, hormis le fait qu'une interview de moi remonte le niveau de votre journal, quel peut être l'intérêt puisque mon dernier livre est déjà sorti depuis quelques mois.

Aie finalement ça va être plus dur que prévu.

- Je pensais plutôt parler de votre prochain livre puisque celui-ci est déjà prêt a paraître. Un article sur ce livre au mois d'avril devrait faire pour vous une bonne promotion vu qu'il devrait être édité à peu près à cette époque.

Je venais de jeter une de mes dernières cartouches car je savais que personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ce livre hormis son agent, sa maison d'édition qui souhaitait garder le secret et ses proches.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai même eu entre mes mains ce document et je peux même vous dire que c'est le meilleur de vos romans.

-Comment …

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez me faire confiance rien ne sera divulgué je ne me permettrai jamais d'écrire une ligne sans votre accord.

-Qui vous a fais parvenir mon livre dit-il sur un ton dur

Il était en colère et je comprenais tout a fait celle-ci mais je voulais le rencontrer aussi je lui répondit

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler de ceci au téléphone, aussi je vous propose de vous rencontrer, nous pourrions faire cette interview et je vous garanti un droit de regard sur l'article que j'écris. Vous seul déciderez si nous publions l'article ou non bien évidement il faut que la décision final soit rapide car si vous refusiez je devrais contacter un autre auteur. Il évident que dans ce cas je ne pourrai plus atteindre l'excellence dis-je en tentant de faire tomber sa colère par un trait d'humour.

-Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance

aie j'allais devoir lâcher le morceau pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

-Parce qu'a chacune des parutions de vos livres j'ai également eu l'occasion d'avoir ceux-ci en main bien avant et que jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours garder cette information pour moi et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne publierai jamais rien sans votre accord. Et surtout j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour la personne m'ayant fournit ces documents pour abuser de sa confiance.

Un nouveau silence au bout de la ligne. Edward Cullen était en train de digérer les nouvelles information que je venais de lui donner.

Après quelques seconde il me dit

-Vous savez que pour moi se serait une première ?

-Mais monsieur Masen, il y a toujours une première fois lui dis-je d'un petit ton malicieux où puis-je vous rencontrer pour que cela soit plus facile pour vous ?

-Pouvez-vous venir chez moi demain à Seattle je peux vous héberger le temps nécessaire.

VICTOIRE !

Après avoir récupéré son adresse et son numéro de téléphone en cas de problème pris rendez-vous à son domicile pour le lendemain après-midi, je raccrochais et c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus tout le monde me fixant comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

C'est Angéla qui se ressaisie la première.

-Bella ! Tu as une interview d'Anthony Masen !

-Euh oui on dirait dis-je avec un sourire

-La vache dit Emmett ! C'est ma p'tite soeur y'a pas de doute.

Même pas le temps de crier ma joie qu'Aro m'appelle dans son bureau.

-Bella, je suis impressionné, je savais bien qu'en t'embauchant je faisais un bon choix mais surtout garde les pieds sur terre tu sais que Tyler ne va pas lâcher le morceau comme ça. J'aimerai aussi que tu fasses gaffes a tes propos avec lui. Je ne suis pas certain que l'insulter ainsi devant Anthony Masen soit bon car même si je te soutiens à fond tu sais que si Marcus et Caius veulent te virer je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire.

-Aro, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. N'importe qui peut faire mieux que lui alors ça me mets hors de moi quand il me sort des trucs comme ça. En plus de toute façon si on continue ma place est loin d'être assurée même toi tu t'es jeté sur mon idée alors qu'il y a 6 mois tu n'y aurais même pas accordé la moindre importance.

-Ok me dit-il visiblement gêné que je l'ai percé à jour. Je te laisse carte blanche concernant cette interview. C'est ta chance ! Ne la loupe pas.

Au moment où je sortais du bureau il me dit

-Bella ! Je suis content que tu es choisi l'enveloppe du milieu.

Ainsi il savait ou était la bonne rubrique, j'ai même choisi celle-ci car elle était un peu en avant par rapport aux autres finalement ma chance avait peut être un nom.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fascination

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Edward, le titre du chapitre est un petit clin d'oeil à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment mais vous donne l'état d'esprit d'Edward donc pas de grandes révélations pour vous. J'ai tout de même rajouté un petit passage concernant Alice suite aux Reviews et le chapitre 4 est déjà bien avancé.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 3 : Fascination**

**Edward : **

Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête. Inviter cette fille chez moi et une journaliste en plus. Moi qui jusqu'à présent avait réussi à m'en protéger ainsi que des filles qui voulait être dans mon lit uniquement pour mon argent.

Enfin presque puisqu'il y a eu l'épisode Lauren il y a de cela 3 ans. J'étais dingue de cette fille, elle était belle, j'étais totalement ébloui par elle mais au bout de 6 mois je me suis rendu compte qu'elle, était seulement dingue de mon fric lorsque j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique où elle était en train de planifier notre mariage et le divorce à la suite. Ma sœur Alice m'avait prévenu, mais l'expression l'amour rend aveugle m' allait comme un gant à cette époque. Depuis aucune de mes conquêtes d'une nuit n'avais franchi les portes de ma maison. Et il est hors de question qu'une fille passe plus d'une nuit avec moi.

Ma famille d'ailleurs n'apprécie pas trop mon mode de vie, et du coup je ne vois que très rarement mes parents. Carlisle mon père est un grand médecin Oncologue au Virginia Mason Hospital de Seattle. Ma mère Esmée est architecte d'intérieur. Ils n'ont jamais su la raison de notre séparation et n'ont pas compris mon changement de comportement après celle-ci. Seule Alice, me comprend.

Mais pourquoi avoir invité cette fille Isabella Swan. Cette fille m'obsède depuis le coup de fil de Jessica hier.

_-Edward, nous avons un problème !_

_-Bonjour Jessica ! _

_-je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'une certaine Isabella Swan du Twillight magazine tu connais ?_

_-Non je devrais ?_

_-Et bien …. elle m'a demandé une interview avec toi._

_-Tu lui as dit non j'espère !!!_

_-En fait, elle m'a seulement demandé de te transmettre l'information qu'elle souhaite te rencontrer pour une interview et..._

_-Et quoi ?_

_-Elle connait ton nom._

_-..._

_-Edward ?_

_-Comment ça elle connait mon nom ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai fais une recherche sur elle. Elle à 22 ans, elle vient de Forks à 3h de Seattle, elle a fait ses études de journalisme à Seattle, et depuis 6 mois elle travaille au Twillight magazine à New York où elle s'occupe de la rubrique du courrier du cœur. J'ai trouvé quelques un de ses articles littéraire dans le journal de l'université qui sont pas mauvais du tout mais rien en rapport avec toi._

_-J'étais inscrit à la fac en littérature mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et de toute façon nous n'aurions pas été de la même promo. Elle a l'âge de ma sœur mais ce nom ne me dit rien parmi ses connaissance et Alice n'aurait jamais fais la gaffe pour mon nom. Comment as-t-elle pu savoir ?_

_-Aucune idée. Elle m'a juste demandé de te transmettre son numéro de téléphone pour que tu la contacte._

_Sans plus attendre j'ai décidé de contacter cette fille_

_-Isabella Swan je vous écoute !_

_-Mademoiselle Swan, ici Edward Cullen mon agent m'a dit que vous souhaiteriez me parler lui dis-je troublé par la merveilleuse voix de cette fille._

_-En effet, bonjour Monsieur Masen, je souhaiterai faire pour notre prochain numéro une interview de vous !_

_Étrange, elle utilise de nouveau mon pseudonyme, mais aucun doute elle connait bien mon nom elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. Connaissant la piètre qualité des critiques littéraire de ce magazine je décide donc de passer à l'attaque. Une fois déstabilisé je pourrais plus facilement savoir d'où elle me connait._

_-Je croyais que votre magazine ne faisait que dans la littérature bon marché._

_-Eh bien, lorsque mon éminent collègue s'occupe de cette rubrique c'est effectivement le cas, il se trouve que pour ce numéro c'est moi qui en suis chargée et j'ai bien l'intention de relever le niveau ce qui soit dit en passant ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et quitte a faire du bon boulot autant atteindre l'excellence en faisant un article sur vous._

_Puré ! Cette fille est très forte et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Malgré tout j'entendis un claquement de porte à l'autre bout du fil apparemment tout le monde n'apprécie pas son humour._

_-Ne me dites pas que votre éminent collègue écoutait cette conversation_

_-Bien sur, sinon ça ne serait pas aussi drôle de vous dire qu'il est incompétent._

_Cette fille ne manque pas d'aplomb. Ça ne va pas être si évident d'obtenir les réponses que j'attends._

_-Alors mademoiselle Swan, hormis le fait qu'une interview de moi remonte le niveau de votre journal, quel peut être l'intérêt puisque mon dernier livre est déjà sorti depuis quelques mois._

_- Je pensais plutôt parler de votre prochain livre puisque celui-ci est déjà prêt a paraître. Un article sur ce livre au mois d'avril devrait faire pour vous une bonne promotion vu qu'il devrait être édité à peu près à cette époque._

_Incroyable ! Seulement ma famille, Jessica et la maison d'édition sont au courant !_

_-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?_

_-Il se trouve que j'ai même eu entre mes mains ce document et je peux même vous dire que c'est le meilleur de vos romans._

_-Comment …_

_-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez me faire confiance rien ne sera divulgué je ne me permettrai jamais d'écrire une ligne sans votre accord. _

_-Qui vous a fais parvenir mon livre lui dis-je en colère._

_J'étais totalement déstabilisé, encore une fois peu de gens ont eu l'occasion d'avoir mon manuscrit entre les mains, je ne veux pas courir le risque de fuites avant la parution. Comment cette fille a pu l'obtenir et vas t-elle dévoiler quelque chose bien qu'elle me dise que je peux lui faire confiance. Le ton de sa douce voix me dit que je peux avoir confiance mais depuis Lauren je n'ai plus confiance en personne._

_-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler de ceci au téléphone, aussi je vous propose de vous rencontrer, nous pourrions faire cette interview et je vous garanti un droit de regard sur l'article que j'écris. Vous seul déciderez si nous publions l'article ou non bien évidement il faut que la décision final soit rapide car si vous refusiez je devrais contacter un autre auteur. Il évident que dans ce cas je ne pourrai plus atteindre l'excellence._

_Je suis coincé. Il me faut des réponses et la seule manière de les obtenir c'est de la rencontrer._

_-Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance_

_-Parce qu'a chacune des parutions de vos livres j'ai également eu l'occasion d'avoir ceux-ci en main bien avant et que jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours garder cette information pour moi et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne publierai jamais rien sans votre accord. Et surtout j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour la personne m'ayant fournit ces documents pour abuser de sa confiance. _

_J'étais totalement perdu. Mais comment cela as-t-il pu se produire ! Cette fille devait avoir 15-16 ans à la parution de mon premier livre. Comment aurait-elle pu obtenir mes livres et surtout comment depuis tout ce temps elle n'en a pas profité. Et qui est cette personne qui mérite tant de respect pour elle et qui ma trahi moi._

_Totalement déstabilisé, je m'avouait vaincu et sans réfléchir dévoilait ma faiblesse._

_-Vous savez que pour moi se serait une première ?_

_-Mais monsieur Masen, il y a toujours une première fois lui dit-elle d'un petit ton malicieux où puis-je vous rencontrer pour que cela soit plus facile pour vous ?_

_Cette fille était vraiment très forte après m'avoir mis une telle pression elle réussi à détendre l'atmosphère avec son petit jeu mais elle avait raison il me fallait un lieu où je me sente à l'aise et où je pourrai avoir le contrôle, bien que vu notre conversation d'aujourd'hui je me doutais que ça ne serait pas si facile et donc sans réfléchir je lui dit._

_-Pouvez-vous venir chez moi demain à Seattle je peux vous héberger le temps nécessaire._

Mais pourquoi ! Elle va arriver ici dans quelques heures et moi je suis là comme un idiot à me morfondre sur ma décision. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, et surtout que je ne la laisse pas atteindre ma carapace. Mais il faut que j'obtienne les réponses à mes questions : qui lui fournit mes livres.

Poser des limites sur cette interview : rien de personnel, uniquement des questions concernant mes livres.

Mais pourquoi m'obsède t-elle ?

Jessica m'a fais parvenir les liens vers ses articles datant de l'université. Tous très bon, utilisant ce ton sarcastique que je lui ai entendu lors de notre conversation. Mais surtout extrêmement bien documenté. Elle n'hésite pas à dire réellement ce qu'elle pense du style des auteurs et rabaisser leur égo ceux là même qui parfois se font encenser par les plus grands critiques littéraires. Le pire c'est que j'ai exactement la même opinion qu'elle car sans être arrogant je suis extrêmement dur avec mes paires comme je le suis avec moi même.

Est-ce que le fait d'avoir les mêmes idées qu'elle m'autoriserai à lui faire confiance.

Non je ne veux plus faire confiance en personne sauf Lili. On se dit tout avec ma soeur, je vais lui en parler peut être qu'elle aura une idée de l'identité de la personne qui a pu donner mes manuscrit à cette fille.

-Alice, comment va ma p'tite soeur adorée

-Edward, que ce passe t-il ?

-Rien ! Je ne peux pas t'appeler sans qu'il y ai un soucis ?

-Edward, nous sommes mardi, il est 14h27 et a cette heure ci tu travailles et tu refuses habituellement de ne voir et de ne parler à personne donc il y a forcement quelque chose.

Arf, elle me connait sur les bouts des doigts.

-Euhhh est-ce que tu connais une Isabella Swan ?

-Non pourquoi, c'est une nouvelle conquête ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton célibat ?

Aucune hésitation, elle ne la connait pas, mais quel con comment ai-je pu douter de ma sœur.

-En fait c'est une journaliste qui veut m'interviewer.

-En quoi cela te pose t-il un problème puisse que Jessica a du faire le barrage.

-Elle connait mon véritable nom.

-QUOI ? Mais qui lui a dit ?

-Aucune idée et le pire c'est qu'elle a déjà lu mon prochain livre. Quelqu'un lui donne mes manuscrits avant chaque parution.

-C'est pas possible, elle veut quoi ?

-Juste une interview, je la rencontre cet après-midi.

-QUOI ?

-Écoute Alice il faut absolument que je sache si c'est vrai ou non et qui lui a parlé de moi et elle m'a assuré que rien ne sera publié sans mon accord.

-Tu veux que je la rencontre avec toi ?

-Non ça va aller, je vais m'en sortir mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais avoir des infos sur elle, je sais qu'elle est allé à la même université que toi.

-Son nom ne me dit vraiment rien du tout, je vais me renseigner

-merci

-tu me donnes des nouvelles

-ok

J'en étais toujours au même point, Alice ne la connaissais pas, pas d'information concrète sur le net, j'ai lu ses articles dans le magazine : courrier du cœur. Au vu de ses articles écrit durant ces études je me doute bien que cette rubrique n'étais pas ce qui lui convenait le mieux.

Elle m'avait dit que mon dernier roman était le meilleur, essayait-elle de m'amadouer afin d'obtenir l'interview où bien pensait-elle vraiment que je faisais du bon travail.

En fait c'est ce que je souhaitais, qu'elle aime mon travail, mais pourquoi je ne la connais même pas cette fille. J'ai discuté avec elle 5 minutes et j'ai envie qu'elle apprécie mon travail, qu'elle m'apprécie moi...

Tu deviens cinglé mon pauvre Edward.

J'étais surtout complètement fasciné par cette fille.

Mon téléphone me sorti de mes songes. Numéro inconnu !

-Oui

-Anthony Masen, ici Isabella Swan, je suis devant chez vous ...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

**_Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews. Voilà le chapitre 4. Un peu court et toujours pas de Lemon ;-) d'ailleurs ça ne sera pas avant le 6 ème chapitre au moins car Bella est pas du genre à coucher le premier soir. Quoi que … Et les révélation seront pour bien plus tard donc je vous laisse à vos suppositions._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre **

**Bella :**

J'étais dans le taxi me menant chez Edward Cullen et pas forcément de bonne humeur. Je venais de passer 8h dans un avion à côté d'un imbécile qui a essayé de me draguer pendant tout le vol.

J'ai tenté une diversion en préparant mon interview.

Mon plan et mes questions étaient prêtent. Si je voulais avoir une chance que mon article soit publié, je devais éviter les questions sur sa vie privé, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de la presse people donc pas d'intérêt. De plus je connaissais déjà un membre de sa famille et ce qu'il m'avais raconté d'Edward Cullen était que c'était un garçon gentil, exigent avec lui même, franc, passionné. Bon ok cette description donne le portrait de quelqu'un de parfait donc je voulais me faire ma propre opinion. Et surtout ce qui m'intéressait c'est si il se servait de sa propre personnalité pour la création de ses personnages.

Au bout de 5 h tout était bouclé, et pourtant j'avais fais du zèle, mais je dû supporter pendant 3h restante les babillages de mon voisin et surtout repousser ses mains baladeuses. Il devait être sacrément en manque car même si je savais que j'étais mignonne d'après mon frère, j'étais loin d'être un canon comme Rosalie. Quel pot de colle ce type même le café chaud renversé "in"volontairement sur son entre-jambe ne l'a pas refroidi.

A l'atterrissage j'avais en tête une liste d'une centaine de sévices corporel en stock, si je ratais cette interview je pourrai toujours me reconvertir en tant que bourreau.

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse d'Edward , tiens maintenant c'est juste Edward, Bella tu te lâche ma fille. Un grand mur de pierre cachait la vue de la maison et devant une très jolie porte se trouvait une dizaine de filles, siliconé et décoloré, avec un goût vestimentaire plus ou moins vulgaire, certaines tenaient un livre à la main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça m'exclamais-je ?

-Nous sommes devant la maison de l'écrivain Anthony Masen, ces filles l'attendent pour avoir un autographe. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il le fait volontiers quand il sort de chez lui me dit mon chauffeur.

-Ah oui ! Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Celui ci n'avais pas spécialement le look groupies.

-Ma femme est fan mais elle n'a jamais osé venir ici pour lui demandé un autographe. D'ailleurs j'ai son dernier bouquin ici, je l'ai acheté pour l'anniversaire de ma femme demain me dit-il en rougissant

Je ris et lui dit

-Eh bien c'est votre jour de chance, vous allez pouvoir faire un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à votre femme, je vais vous le faire sortir d'ici 5 minutes.

Une fois sur le trottoir je sortis mon portable et d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que la dizaine de groupies se retourne sur moi je dit

-Anthony Masen, ici Isabella Swan, je suis devant chez vous et malheureusement j'ai quelques difficultés à atteindre votre porte. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude des groupies, mais les miens ont plus de poils aux jambes et bien moins d'œstrogènes. Il va falloir trouver une solution sinon je vais devoir me frayer un chemin à coup de talon aiguille et j'ai peur que cela fasse désordre.

-zut je les avais oublié me dit-il d'une voix lasse, elles sont nombreuses ?

-Juste une petite dizaine.

-J'arrive.

-Je serai la petite brune avec une valise. Celle qui ne bavera pas à votre arrivée.

Il rit et raccrocha

Les groupies, pour certaines la bouche ouverte, me lançaient des regards meurtrier. Mon chauffeur de taxi hilare me donna sa carte en me disant que si j'avais besoin d'un taxi sur Seattle il était mon homme.

Edward sorti et aussitôt la dizaine de blondes se jetèrent sur lui. Patiemment il signa des autographes pendant que j'en profitais pour l'observer.

Il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, grand, élancé, ses cheveux couleur bronze était coiffé dans un style savamment décoiffé, combien d'heure devait-il passé devant le miroir pour obtenir cet effet là ? Franchement les photos sur ses livres ne lui faisait pas honneur. J'ai dit qu'il était beau comme un dieu mais là je crois que c'est plus qu'un dieu.

Ça existe plus qu'un dieu ?

Ouais maintenant ça a un nom : Edward Cullen...

Je m'étais drôlement avancé en disant que je ne baverai pas car son pull soulignait délicatement sa musculatures divine.

Bella, bella ferme ta bouche

Alors que j'allais poursuive mon examen il releva la tête et me fixa avec de beaux, euh non superbes, ce n'est pas encore assez fort, magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Zut j'en perds même mon vocabulaire.

Bon dieu j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers moi avec ce regard. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha de moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Isabella ? Mais où sont vos talons aiguilles ? Dit-il en regardant mes converses.

Tiens lui aussi a laissé tombé le mademoiselle Swan.

-planté au milieu du front de deux de vos groupies mais j'ai planqué les corps dans le caniveau donc on ne devrait pas vous inquiéter pour ça .

-Vraiment ? Je me demande si je ne devrait pas prendre un service de sécurité le temps de votre séjour chez moi

-Pourquoi je vous fais peur dis-je avec un sourire angélique.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre

-Je vous présente mon nouvel ami Jo le taxi* qui souhaiterai un autographe pour sa femme.

Pendant qu'il signait l'autographe, j'observais son comportement. Il était prévenant avec Jo prenant le temps de se renseigner sur la femme de celui-ci. Il avait vraiment l'air gentil et doux.

C'était vraiment étrange de me trouver devant lui, j'avais la sensation de le connaître tout en ne l'ayant jamais rencontré. Et pourtant dans son regard je sentais comme une réserve, comme si il souhaitait se protéger de quelque chose.

Soudain, j'avais envie de le connaître mieux, pas uniquement d'un point de vue professionnel, mais comme …

… un ami ?

Il récupéra ma valise et je le suivi sous le regard meurtrier des pauvres filles.

* * *

**Edward :**

Lorsque Isabella, m'appela pour me dire qu'elle allait agresser mes fans à coup de talon aiguille si je ne venais pas je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Cette fille était complètement folle.

Talon aiguille ! J'espère que ce n'est pas une fille superficielle comme toutes les fans qui m'attendent derrière la porte. En même temps vu le peu de conversation que j'ai eu avec elle, et mes recherche sur le net, je sais déjà que c'est une fille intelligente.

Mais d'abord pourquoi ça m'intéresse tout ça dès que l'interview sera fini elle sortira de ma vie et je retournerai à ma vie d'ermite.

Je franchi la porte et une dizaine de filles me sauta dessus pour obtenir des autographes dont elles se moquaient. J'aimais généralement rencontrer mes lecteurs mais ces filles là n'étaient là que pour mon physique avec patience je m'occupais d'elles quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Isabella j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Elle attendait devant le taxi, elle n'étais pas très grande, des cheveux châtain bouclé coiffé en une sorte de chignon vite fait, je suis presque certain d'y trouver un crayon retenant ses cheveux, j'avais envie de lui retirer ce crayon pour voir ses cheveux encadrer son visage, un visage avec un doux ovale, sans maquillage mais elle est tellement belle que celui-ci serait inutile, sa peau très blanche et des yeux magnifiques. Ils était marron, mais d'une couleur peu commune, couleur chocolat.

Elle avait tout d'un ange.

Un ange habillé très simplement d'un jean et d'une tunique bleu sous son manteau et une paire de converse.

Des converses ! Mais où sont donc passé les talons aiguilles cette pensée me fit sourire et je m'approchait d'elle.

-Isabella ? Mais où sont vos talons aiguilles ? lui dis-je pour la taquiner

-planté au milieu du front de deux de vos groupies mais j'ai planqué les corps dans le caniveau donc on ne devrait pas vous inquiéter pour ça .

-Vraiment ? Je me demande si je ne devrait pas prendre un service de sécurité le temps de votre séjour chez moi

En fait il m'en faudrait surtout un pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

-Pourquoi je vous fais peur dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Comme un ange.

Mon ange ?

Elle me sortie de mes pensée en disant

-Je vous présente mon nouvel ami Jo le taxi qui souhaiterai un autographe pour sa femme.

Je pris le temps le temps de faire une jolie dédicace sur le livre que le chauffeur avait acheté pour l'anniversaire de sa femme. C'était vraiment agréable les gens qui s'intéressait réellement à mes livres. Il me donna sa carte en cas de besoin urgent de taxi. Ce type était vraiment sympa.

Après avoir récupéré sa valise j'accompagnai Isabella jusque dans ma maison.

* * *

*** oui je sais elle est facile celle-ci**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faire connaissance

_**Encore une fois merci pour vos Reviews, c'est très agréable de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaise du coup j'en suis à 1 chapitre par jour et ne quitte plus mon ordi pour le plus grand malheur de ma p'tite famille qui menace de faire mes bagages donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert que je ne me retrouve pas à la porte pour rien.**_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 5, J'ai voulu vous donner le point de vue de Bella et d'Edward sur cette soirée et du coup certains passages sont un peu répétitif, bien que j'ai essayé d'apporter des éléments différents. Dites moi si ça vous gêne où non. **_

_**Le chapitre 6 est déjà bien avancé et je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire ;-)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 5 : Faire connaissance**

**Bella :**

A peine la porte franchi je me retrouvai devant une superbe maison flottante sur le lake Union * dans une sorte de petite crique et du coup la maison n'avais aucun vis à vis avec le voisinage mais une vue magnifique sur le lac et la ville.

J'aimais Seattle, j'y avais passé mes 3 années d'études ainsi que quelques séjours plus ou moins long mes deux dernières années de lycée bien que ceux-ci ne furent pas les plus joyeux. Mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'admirer la ville ainsi.

-Vous pouvez rester admirer la vue ici toute la nuit si vous le souhaitez me dit mon hôte avec son petit sourire en coin, mais la vue est identique à l'intérieur et il y fais plus chaud.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je en le regardant intensément

Bella ! Tu es en train de le draguer calme toi tu n'es pas ici pour ça …. mais qu'est ce qu'il est craquant quand même.

L'intérieur était magnifique, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le lac, les murs était blanc et contrastait avec le parquet de bois sombre. Dans un coin une immense bibliothèque avec deux fauteuils club qui donnent envie de s'installer avec un bon livre. Devant la baie vitrée, il y avait deux canapés taupe. Un peu plus loin une salle à manger puis une cuisine très bien équipée séparé du reste de la pièce par un ilot. Le tout était très chaleureux et je m'y sentie tout de suite bien. La nuit commençait à tomber et Seattle s'illumina de l'autre côté du lac.

-Désirez-vous un verre pendant que je prépare le diner.

-Pourquoi pas, je peux vous aider.

-J'ai prévu un repas Italien, je suppose que vous aimez.

-Laissez-moi devinez, vous vous êtes dit qu'avec un prénom comme Isabella, j'étais d'origine Italienne, et vous essayez de m'épater avec un plat de chez moi dis-je en montant sur mes grand chevaux.

A peine les mots sortis de ma bouche que je les regrettais déjà en voyant le visage d'Edward se fermé. Mais pourquoi avais-je un si mauvais caractère.

-Je ne cherche pas du tout à vous épatez, mademoiselle Swan, mais simplement à être poli avec vous. Après-tout c'est bien vous qui avez insisté pour me rencontrer. Et puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerai savoir qui vous a donné mes livres dit-il visiblement très en colère.

Bon ben on y étais, je pensais pas que cette conversation arriverai si vite. Tu as fais vraiment très fort cette fois-ci Bella.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir parler comme cela, je … je suis plutôt susceptible concernant mon prénom que je déteste, qui est une lubie de ma mère, et comme à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un on me sort un plat de spaghetti sous le nez donc a force je deviens vraiment agressive.

Nom de dieu : j'étais en train de faire des excuses, moi Bella Swan et elles était pathétiques, j'étais rouge quand je poursuivie

-Quand à la personne m'ayant confié vos livres, je ne peux pas vous en parler, elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans mon adolescence et je ne peux vraiment pas trahir sa confiance ainsi. Je .. je suis désolée … mais je vous assure que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

-En gros vous me demandez de vous faire confiance, de vous parler de moi, de me dévoiler alors que je l'ai toujours refusé, mais vous même n'avez pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire qui vous a donné mes livres.

Merde Bella, tu as tout foiré, il faut que tu te rattrape là ma fille.

-Je vous propose un marché. On oublie cette entrée en matière désastreuse, on passe la soirée à faire connaissance, on parle de tout SAUF de vos livres. Que ce soit moi avec mon interview ou vous concernant l'identité de cette personne. Et si demain vous jugez avoir assez confiance en moi nous ferons cette interview. Sinon tant pis pour moi.

-Est ce que j'aurai un jour la chance d'avoir la réponse à ma question.

-Si cette personne me l'autorise alors oui en attendant je ne parlerai pas même sous la torture.

Il me fit de nouveau ce petit sourire en coin et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine.

-Marché conclut dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Bonjour, je me présente Isabella Swan, mais mes amis m'appelle Bella lui dis-je en lui serrant sa main avec un sourire. Lorsque je pris sa main je ressenti comme une sorte de picotement.

-Enchanté, Bella, ce prénom te va a ravir.

Je rougie encore plus sous le compliment et cela sembla l'amuser.

-Tu n'aime vraiment pas la cuisine italienne ? Même si je ne te sers pas un plat de spaghetti ?

-En fait j'aime plutôt ça, même les spaghetti dis-je sur le ton d'une petite fille pris en faute ,

Il rit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il nous servit un verre de Chassagne Montrachet **.

Il nous préparât des penne à la coppa et aux champignons. Edward s'avéra être un très bon cuisinier. Durant le repas nous parlâmes de la vie à Seattle, nos quartiers préférés, de ma vie à New York, de mon métier au journal mais sans aborder la fameuse interview, d'Emmett et Rosalie. J'appris qu'il avait une sœur Alice qui avait le même âge que moi et qui était styliste. Elle était en train de monter sa propre maison de couture. Et qu'il détestait qu'on l'appel par un surnom.

Et plus la soirée passait, plus j'étais sous le charme. Ce type était parfait, beau, intelligent, charmant, drôle, plein de gentille attention.

Comment pouvait-il être encore célibataire. Y'a forcément un truc là !

Au dessert, nous entamions notre seconde bouteille de vin et je décidais que les Panna Cotta d'Edward était désormais mes desserts favoris.

Bien qu'à cette instant j'aurai bien goutter à une autre sorte de dessert.

La soirée était détendu quand je lançais le jeu des questions

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Bleu et toi?

-Je crois que je n'en ai pas, mais j'aime pas trop le rouge.

-Pourquoi ? Pourtant ça te va bien dit-il en caressant ma joue ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

Il repris

-Quelle est la dernière chanson que tu as écoutée

-Supernovas de Jil is Lucky *** et toi ?

-Fa fa fa fa fa d'otis Redding, quel est le dernier film que tu as vu ?

-Hummm laisse moi réfléchir, c'était un film français : un long dimanche de fiançailles. C'est Jasper qui l'a choisi car il adore tout ce qui a rapport avec l'histoire.

-Je l'ai vu il est plutôt bien. Moi c'était , ne rigole pas c'est ma sœur qui a choisi, 27 robes.

J'éclatais de rire et j'eus droit à une moue de la part d'Edward absolument craquante

Comment fais t-il pour m'éblouir ainsi.

-Alors le dernier livre que tu as lu et si tu me dis accro au shopping je saurai que c'est toi qui a choisi le film.

Il me lança un regard faussement furieux et me dit

-Le cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates.****

-Ah oui je l'ai lu excellent bouquin un vrai bonheur de sensibilité et d'humour anglais. Une fois accroché on ne s'arrête plus. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur l'occupation des iles anglo-normande, les personnages sont attachants et j'aime entendre que les livres peuvent faire supporter aux gens les difficultés de la vie dis-je en prenant un ton professionnel même si cette dernière phrase était tellement vrai dans mon cas.

-Eh bien, quelle passion dit-il. Et toi quel est le dernier livre que tu as lu ?

-Le tien dis-je dans un murmure.

Il s'approcha de moi une étincelle illuminait son regard, ses lèvres était à quelques centimètre des miennes et je brulais de réduire cette distance à néant quand il me dit d'une voix rauque.

-Et tu l'as aimé ?

Alors que ses lèvres se rapprochait des miennes mon téléphone sonna.

Sex Bomb résonna dans la pièce et Edward repris sa place.

-Emmett !! Mais pourquoi appelle-t-il à cette heure dis-je alors que j'étais au paroxysme de la frustration.

* * *

**Edward :**

Lorsque Isabella vit la maison et la vue sur le lac elle l'observa avec une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

J'aimais beaucoup ma maison, je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir en trouver une si isolé sur le lac mais ma mère a trouver la perle rare et la entièrement décoré selon mes goûts.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Isabella admirait encore une fois la vue alors que moi je l'admirais elle.

Je lui annonçait que j'avais prévu un repas italien, car j'étais un pro des Panna Cotta.

C'est à ce moment là que tout dérailla et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Laissez-moi devinez, vous vous êtes dit qu'avec un prénom comme Isabella, j'étais d'origine Italienne, et vous essayez de m'épater avec un plat de chez moi dit-elle en colère.

J'hallucinais là ! Aussi mignonne soit-elle, bon OK elle n'est pas que mignonne elle est carrément sublime, c'est quoi ce binz de péter un câble pour des spaghetti ! Et puis c'est ELLE qui m'a fais du chantage pour venir.

-Je ne cherche pas du tout à vous épatez, mademoiselle Swan, mais simplement à être poli avec vous. Après-tout c'est bien vous qui avez insisté pour me rencontrer. Et puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerai savoir qui vous a donné mes livres lui dis-je en colère.

Son regard sembla se troubler, ses joues prirent une très jolie teinte rosée. Bon sang, comment faisait-elle pour être encore plus belle. Je sentis ma colère disparaître aussi vite qu'elle n'était venu

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir parler comme cela, je … je suis plutôt susceptible concernant mon prénom que je déteste, qui est une lubie de ma mère, et comme à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un on me sort un plat de spaghetti sous le nez donc a force je deviens vraiment agressive.

Quand à la personne m'ayant confié vos livres, je ne peux pas vous en parler, elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans mon adolescence et je ne peux vraiment pas trahir sa confiance ainsi. Je .. je suis désolée … mais je vous assure que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

Merde comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir après ça, même si cette histoire de livre m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je pouvais pas lâcher le morceau comme ça maintenant que la discutions était lancée.

-En gros vous me demandez de vous faire confiance, de vous parler de moi, de me dévoiler alors que je l'ai toujours refusé, mais vous même n'avez pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire qui vous a donné mes livres.

-Je vous propose un marché. On oublie cette entrée en matière désastreuse, on passe la soirée à faire connaissance, on parle de tout SAUF de vos livres. Que ce soit moi avec mon interview ou vous concernant l'identité de cette personne. Et si demain vous jugez avoir assez confiance en moi nous ferons cette interview. Sinon tant pis pour moi.

Elle me prenait complètement au dépourvu.

-Est ce que j'aurai un jour la chance d'avoir la réponse à ma question.

-Si cette personne me l'autorise alors oui en attendant je ne parlerai pas même sous la torture.

J'étais foutu. Elle avait le chic, pour désarmé une situation tendue. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de tout savoir sur Isabella Swan. Elle me fascinait déjà avant de l'avoir vu mais là ça devenait une obsession. Je lui fit un petit sourire

-Marché conclut lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour conclure notre accord.

-Bonjour, je me présente Isabella Swan, mais mes amis m'appelle Bella lui me dit-elle en prenant ma main. Lorsque j'attrapais sa main je ressenti comme une décharge électrique.

Bella ! Oui cela lui allait si bien.

-Enchanté, Bella, ce prénom te va a ravir.

Finalement il s'avéra qu'elle ne détestait pas les plats italiens. Par contre durant le repas j'appris que son père s'appelait Charlie et qu'il était le shérif de Forks, elle l'aimait beaucoup, que sa mère s'appelait Renée et qu'elle cuisinait très mal et que Bella ne s'entendait pas avec elle. Du coup elle n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis qu'elle était partie à l'université. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu se passé pour qu'elle coupe les ponts ainsi .Que ses fleurs préférées était le mimosa. Qu'elle détestait le sport. Qu'elle adorait les labradors. Je lui appris que je jouait du piano à mes heures perdues. Et j'ai découvert qu'elle adorait les Panna Cotta car elle en mangea 3 à elle toute seule.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre quand elle commença le jeu des questions comme elle disait.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?commença t-elle

-Bleu et toi?

-Je crois que je n'en ai pas, mais j'aime pas trop le rouge.

-Pourquoi ? Pourtant ça te va bien lui dis-je en caressant sa joue, elle rougit d'autant plus ce qui me faisait craquer.

-Quelle est la dernière chanson que tu as écoutée repris-je pour me donner une contenance

-Supernovas de Jil is Lucky et toi ?

-Fa fa fa fa fa d'otis Redding, quel est le dernier film que tu as vu ?

-Hummm laisse moi réfléchir, c'était un film français : un long dimanche de fiançailles. C'est Jasper qui l'a choisi car il adore tout ce qui a rapport avec l'histoire.

Jasper ? Qui c'est Jasper j'espère que ce n'est pas un petit ami. Jaloux moi ? Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'abord.

-Je l'ai vu il est plutôt bien. Moi c'était , ne rigole pas c'est ma sœur qui a choisi, 27 robes. Elle éclata de rire, un rire si merveilleux que j'avais envie de l'entendre encore.

-Alors le dernier livre que tu as lu et si tu me dis accro au shopping je saurai que c'est toi qui a choisi le film me dit-elle.

Je lui lançais mon regard de "pas content" qu'elle se moque ouvertement de moi comme ça mais en fait j'adorais son humour.

-Le cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates.

-Ah oui je l'ai lu excellent bouquin un vrai bonheur de sensibilité et d'humour anglais. Une fois accroché on ne s'arrête plus. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur l'occupation des iles anglo-normande, les personnages sont attachants et j'aime entendre que les livres peuvent faire supporter aux gens les difficultés de la vie dit-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Eh bien, quelle passion dis-je. Et toi quel est le dernier livre que tu as lu ?

-Le tien dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je savais que je rompais notre accord mais j'avais tellement envie de savoir, tout comme j'avais envie de goûter ses lèvre. Tout en m'approchant d'elle je lui demanda.

-Et tu l'as aimé ?

Sans attendre la réponse je me rapprochait encore pour l'embrasser quand Sex Bomb résonna dans la pièce.

Sex Bomb !!!! As qui as-t-elle mis cette musique. Ce fameux Jasper ?

-Emmett !! Mais pourquoi appelle-t-il à cette heure dit-elle?

* * *

***Je sais que c'est pas possible car les maisons flottantes sur Lake Union sont toutes les unes sur les autres mais j'aimais l'idée que Edward vive dans ce genre de maison après tout j'invente comme je veux ;-)**

**** On prononce Monrachet . Je suis bourguignonne donc je peux le dire sans honte, c'est le meilleurs vin blanc de bourgogne, de France et même du monde. Si si je vous assure c'est même écrit sur le panneau qu'il y près du vignoble.**

***** Je vous mets celle qui passe au moment où j'écris ces mots et en même temps le hasard a bien fais les choses car elle est magnifique d'ailleurs c'est l'album en entier qui est génial**

****** Livre que j'ai lu en 3h et que je conseille fortement**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Interview

**_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier Bebounette qui a fait la correction de ce chapitre, qui gagne en qualité grâce à elle. Le début d'une collaboration qui je l'espère sera fructueuse._**

**_Vous l'attendiez toutes cette interview. Je n'avais pas prévu de la faire maintenant mais devant vos reviews j'ai modifié mes intentions et finalement elle est certainement mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé au début. J'ai également modifié le sort que je réservais à Renée et Charlie ce qui fait qu'à partir de maintenant ma fiction part en roue libre. _**

**_Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, ça motive réellement. Je suis même devenue accro au stats de la fiction mdr._**

**_Je ne sais pas non plus si je vais tenir longtemps le rythme que j'ai pris car j'ai négocié avec mon mari, il ne fait pas mes bagages si je lui repasse ses chemises. Ce qui implique que je vais devoir lire la notice d'utilisation du fer à repasser et me laissera donc moins de temps devant mon ordi pour écrire. _**

**_Pour celles qui souhaite en savoir plus sur moi j'ai édité mon profil vous connaitrez ainsi le pourquoi des négociations avec mon homme, et je vous ai même proposé un petit jeu._**

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 6 : Interview **

_-Emmett !! Mais pourquoi appelle-t-il à cette heure dit Bella?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward : **

-Emmett qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle.

-

-QUOI !

-

-Je me moque de savoir comment va Renée ! Dis moi comment va Charlie ?

-

Soudain Bella lâcha son téléphone et s'effondra sur le canapé en pleurant.

Panique !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

Bella se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant à gros sanglots.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle enfouit sa tête sur mon torse pour pleurer. J'entendis une voix masculine crier dans son téléphone qui était tombé sur le canapé

-BELLA ! BELLA !

Je pris le téléphone

-Allo

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Anthony Masen, Bella est chez moi .

-Comment va ma sœur, pourquoi elle ne répond plus ?

-Elle est en larme et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Nos parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Notre mère est légèrement blessée mais mon père est dans le coma me dit-il d'une voix où on entendait quelques sanglots

-Je comprends mieux dis-je doucement en regardant Bella qui était toujours dans mes bras

-Bella est déjà à Seattle, nous avons obtenu des billets sur un vol direct, nous pouvons venir la chercher en début d'après-midi.

-Je m'occupe d'elle en vous attendant lui dis-je.

-Merci me dit Emmett d'un ton las.

Après lui avoir donner mes coordonnées, je raccrochai et serrai un peu plus Bella contre moi.

J'avais compris que son père comptait beaucoup pour elle, et la voir si démunie me faisait mal. Jusqu'à présent elle m'avait fait l'effet d'une fille forte, une battante. Cette détresse que je sentais en elle était terrible.

Je la berçais dans mes bras en essayant de la consoler. Je pensais au début de conversation entre Bella et son frère. "_Je me moque de savoir comment va Renée__"__. _Pour la seconde fois de la soirée je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec sa mère pour qu'elle puisse faire une réflexion aussi dure. Même si, les relations entre mes parents et moi étaient tendues, je ne crois pas que j'en serais cet extrême.

Épuisée, Bella finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Après avoir éteint les lumières, je la pris dans mes bras pour la monter dans la chambre d'ami.

Je lui enlevai ses converses. Puis je la glissai dans les draps habillée. Son visage avait encore les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé.

Je mourrai d'envie de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je songeais que hier lorsque j'avais entendu sa voix pour la première fois mon cœur avait failli exploser.

Quel étrange sensation.

Au moment, où j'allais quitter la chambre je l'entendis m'appeler.

-Edward, ne me laisse pas seule.

Je revins vers elle et je vis dans la pénombre ses yeux grand ouverts et humides.

Je lui caressai alors la joue.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule cette nuit, tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Je ne pensai qu'une chose : évidemment que je veux, toutes les nuits de ta vie si tu veux ma Bella. C'était étrange je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne. J'avais envie de protéger Bella, de lui épargner les souffrances. D'être juste là pour la soutenir.

-D'accord, je vais chercher mes affaires. Je te laisse un peu de temps pour te changer.

* * *

**Bella :**

J'étais totalement anéantie. Charlie dans le coma. Mon père, mon pilier, mon soutien. Lors de mes deux dernières années de lycée alors que je vivais des moments très difficiles, c'est lui qui s'était occupé de moi. Emmett était parti à l'université, et ma mère était bien trop égocentrique pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même et sa bouteille de vodka. Le clash définitif avec Renée avait eu lieu lorsque j'étais partie à Seattle pour mes études. Depuis je n'avais jamais revu mes parents même si j'avais des contacts très réguliers au téléphone avec mon père. J'avais l'intention d'aller les voir, pour tenter de faire la paix avec Renée, puisque je n'étais pas loin. Tout cela c'était surtout pour Charlie. Mais s'il mourrait ! S'il ne se réveillait jamais ! S'il me quittait avant que je ne le revois.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, et je sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, sans aucune notion du temps. Il me berçait, en me disant des paroles réconfortantes, de temps en temps je sentais un baiser dans mes cheveux. Malgré la douleur, de savoir mon père mourant, malgré les souvenirs difficiles qui revenaient me hanter, dans les bras d'Edward, je me sentais en paix, je n'avais jamais ressenti cette plénitude dans les bras d'un autre.

J'ai du m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais seule dans un lit. Je me sentais vide, j'avais désespérément besoin d'être dans les bras d'Edward, de sentir ses lèvres dans mes cheveux. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement alors je compris qu'il était en train de quitter la chambre. Il fallait que je l'arrête, qu'il revienne vers moi. Qu'il me revienne.

-Edward, ne me laisse pas seule.

Il revint vers moi et me caressa la joue et déjà le vide que j'avais ressenti disparaissait.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule cette nuit, tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

-D'accord, je vais chercher mes affaires. Je te laisse un peu de temps pour te changer.

* * *

**Edward :**

J'enfilais vite fais un boxer et un t-shirt avant de rejoindre Bella. Je me demandais bien comment j'allais résister pour ne pas sauter sur Bella. Elle et moi dans le même lit.

Edward il faut que tu résistes.

Elle a juste besoin de compagnie parce qu'elle est mal. Son père est dans le coma et se fut un choc pour elle.

Edward tu dois juste dormir. Rien d'autre.

Bella était déjà dans le lit, dans la pénombre je voyais juste sa tête qui dépassait des draps. Je me glissai dans le lit à côté d'elle et aussitôt elle s'approcha de moi pour poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je glissai un bras sous sa taille.

Nom de dieu ! Elle est nue !!!

COMMENT JE FAIS POUR RESISTER MOI !

* * *

**Bella :**

Quand Edward réalisa que j'étais nue, il se figea. Est ce que je m'étais trompée sur le désir que j'avais lu dans son regard un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Moi en tout cas je le désirai plus que de raison alors je lui murmurai dans le creux de son oreille

-J'ai besoin de toi, fais moi l'amour.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il me fit basculer sur le dos, sa main se posa sur ma joue et il me regarda avec passion. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, il m'embrassa avec douceur puis très vite notre baiser s'intensifia. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle nous interrompîmes ce délicieux moment il me dit.

-Vous savez mademoiselle Swan, si j'avais su que vos interviews étaient si agréables il y a longtemps que je vous aurais invitée.

-Attendez de voir les prochaines questions, monsieur Masen.

-Je les attends avec impatience dit-il en embrassant ma mâchoire.

-Tout d'abord, l'écrivain doit se dévoiler devant le journaliste lui dis-je en enlevant son T-shirt. Puis je le fis basculer et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Tout en embrassant ses pectoraux, je lui posais ma première question.

-Monsieur Masen, d'où vous ai venu cette passion pour l'écriture.

Il gémit sous mes baisers et me fit basculer de nouveau pour être au dessus de moi. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui me parsemait de baisers le visage, le cou, la poitrine tout en répondant à ma question.

-Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai toujours été un passionné dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Sa langue s'attaquait aux pointes durcies de mes seins et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

-J'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante, dit-il alors que ses baisers descendaient vers mon ventre et que ses mains emprisonnaient ma poitrine. A cet instant je sentais sous ses caresses son imagination.

-J'ai commencé à écrire mes premières nouvelles pour le journal du collège et j'ai gagné un concours à 12 ans. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai su que voulais être écrivain poursuivit-il alors que sa bouche descendait vers ma féminité. Je gémissais encore plus sous ses coups de langue mais je voulais continuer notre petit jeu. Aussi j'attrapais avec douceur son visage pour qu'il remonte vers mes lèvres et alors que nous nous embrassions avec fougue je le fis basculer de nouveau.

-Mummm monsieur Masen, ceci me semble bien intéressant lui dis-je en reprenant mes baisers là où je les avais laissés.

-Votre personnage principal est plutôt charismatique repris-je alors que mes mains faisaient descendre son boxer libérant son érection.(NR : flamboyante MDR non ça c'est moi qui le rajoute dans mes fantasmes), intelligent continuais-je alors que je déposais un baiser sur son sexe et un brin dominateur.

Ma langue lécha son sexe sur toute la longueur et il émit un grognement de plaisir.

-Utilisez-vous votre propre personnalité pour la création de votre personnage lui dis-je en prenant son sexe dans ma bouche. Mais comme moi tout à l'heure il m'interrompit pour se mettre au dessus de moi et répondre à ma question.

-Dominateur ? Pensez-vous que je sois dominateur, mademoiselle Swan ? Dit-il en enfonçant directement deux doigts dans ma féminité.

Je n'avais plus les moyens de penser alors que ses doigts faisaient un va et vient.

-Non .. je … oui .. oui ..OUI EDWARD ! Criais-je alors que ses doigts venaient de me donner un magnifique orgasme.

Alors mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous d'autres questions me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Je me demandais qui vous inspirait pour vos romans, monsieur Masen.

-En tout cas je sais qui m'inspirera le prochain dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien tout en me pénétrant.

Il commença doucement ses va et vient et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Nous étions fusionnels. Il accéléra le rythme et lorsque l'orgasme vint simultanément nous saisir celui-ci fut puissant.

Enlacés nous reprîmes notre respiration quand je lui soufflai dans l'oreille.

-Merci pour cette interview intéressante et je m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

_**Ouhhh la la j'ai comme une envie de devenir journaliste pour interviewer Edward moi …et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est également le cas de Bebounette ;-)**  
_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Vérité

**_Encore une fois merci pour vos Reviews, c'est vraiment agréable de savoir que vous aimez. Mïya tu m'as bien fais rire et ne t'inquiète pas je suis également folle et j'ai transmis ta lettre à mon homme qui m'a répondu qu'il s'était marié pour le meilleur ou pour le pire et que c'était sans doute ça le pire. Enfin surtout quand je lui ai donné ton mot avec le fer à repasser ;-)._**

**_Pour ce chapitre peu d'action, pas de grandes révélations mais ça va venir. Je sais que vous attendez toutes de savoir qui lui a donné les livres mais il faudra être patiente._**

**_Pour la question concernant mon prénom de Mïya, ma réponse risque de vous facilité grandement l'enquête : de mémoire , je ne me souviens pas si il apparaît dans l'un des quatre tomes mais il pourrait aisément y être car c'est un prénom que l'on utilise aux us._**

**_Et encore une fois merci à Bebounette pour la correction_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 7 : Vérité**

**Edward :**

Je me réveillai au petit matin, avec Bella dans les bras. Elle portait tellement bien son nom. Elle dormait paisiblement. Son visage semblait serein si ce n'était cette petite ride entre les deux yeux. Sans doute due aux soucis liés à la santé de son père.

C'était incroyable, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir la regarder comme ça pendant des heures. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire ça; contempler une femme dans son sommeil, prendre du plaisir à regarder les moindres expressions de son visage.

Je savais que dans quelques heures, elle allait partir avec son frère pour aller voir son père et déjà je paniquais à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus admirer son magnifique visage, son corps sublime. Bella n'était entrée dans ma vie que depuis 48h et déjà elle occupait toutes mes pensées. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Même avec Lauren …

J'étais amoureux de Lauren et pourtant avec Bella tout est tellement plus fort.

Est-ce que cela veut dire que …. ma réflexion fut interrompue lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour Bella au bois dormant lui dis-je

-Au mon dieu ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Aïe là ça fait mal, je viens pratiquement de m'avouer que j'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie et là elle me parle de cauchemar.

-Tiens j'avais pas saisi que tes gémissements étaient dus à un cauchemar lui répliquais-je vexé.

-Mais non, idiot je parlais pas de ça me dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pensais à Charlie.

-Pendant 1 seconde j'ai cru que tu avais passé la nuit avec mon voisin Stan, lui dis-je rassuré a moins que ça ne soit avec sa colocataire Amandine. A mon avis ils sont de très mauvais coup l'un comme l'autre surtout si tu les compares à un cauchemar.

Elle rit et j'adorais son rire, douce mélodie à mon oreille.

-Pourquoi tu as déjà été tenté par ton voisin Stan ?

-Ehhh j'aime les femmes moi ! Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Donc finalement c'était ...

-mummmm dit- elle en faisant mine de réfléchir puis elle reposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-plutôt bien me dit-elle avec une moue espiègle

-seulement bien!

-Mais vous êtes incroyables vous les mecs faut toujours que l'on rapporte tout à vos performances.

-C'est toi qui a commencé en me traitant de cauchemar

-Bon disons que c'était la plus extraordinaire interview que j'ai réalisé. Rassuré me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je lui fit un grand sourire qui devait sans doute avoir un air niais mais je vis de nouveau la petite ride entre les yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandais-je en repensant à son père.

-ça va mieux qu'hier. Je crois que j'ai accusé le coup mais j'ai très peur pour Charlie.

-Ton frère arrivera bientôt. Tu verras ton père ce soir, je suis certain qu'il va s'en sortir.

Son ventre se mit à gronder et elle rit de nouveau en rougissant. J'adorais aussi la voir rougir.

-Je crois qu'il va être temps de nourrir ce petit corps, il doit me rester des panna cotta lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Va prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner.

J'enfilais mon boxer et filais dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle se faufilait dans la douche. Mumm la douche je l'aurais bien pris avec elle, mais je voulais lui faire plaisir avec un bon petit déjeuner. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aimait je lui préparais œufs aux bacon, brioches, céréales, jus d'orange quelques pancakes et surtout la pana cotta promise. Au bout d'une demi-heure ne la voyant pas revenir je remontais dans la chambre, j'entendais encore le bruit de la douche. Je me glissais dans la salle de bain et retrouvais Bella assise par terre dans un coin de la douche, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, du shampoing plein les cheveux et pleurant à gros sanglots.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Lui dis-je en me glissant sous la douche et la prenant dans mes bras

-J'ai tellement peur pour Charlie.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle. Elle pleura encore un moment avant de se calmer. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je me noyai dans son regard. Il était tellement expressif. Je me penchais pour prendre ses lèvres et elle y répondit avec passion. L'eau coulait le long de nos corps emportant avec lui le reste de shampoing de ses cheveux, une odeur de fraise vint chatouiller mes narines.

-Il va falloir investir dans un autre shampoing car maintenant je vais sentir la fraise lui dis-je ce n'est pas bon pour mon image ça..

-Au contraire, ça peut t'aider à te mettre dans la peau de tes personnages féminins dit-elle en rigolant.

Alors que je l'embrassais de nouveau avec passion, l'eau devint soudain froide.

-Arghhh dit-elle en se sauvant de la douche. Je coupais l'eau et la poussais doucement vers le lit.

Après un nouveau baiser passionné, je parsemais son cou d'une multitude de baisers, commençais à descendre vers sa merveilleuse poitrine. Bella gémissait sous mes baisers.

Sex bomb sex bomb you're a sex bomb

-Emmett ! Dit-elle en fonçant sur son portable

Arghh il avait beau être le frère de Bella mais ce type commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

-Allo Emmett !

-

-Ok nous vous attendons, à tout de suite.

-

- Bisous. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

-Emmett et Rosalie seront là dans 1/4h dit-elle en prenant des vêtements propres.

Je poussai un soupir.

-je vais m'habiller aussi.

Au moment où j'allais franchir la porte elle m'interrompit.

-Edward, … je voulais te dire..... A propos de nous deux.

Je me figeais.

Elle repris,

-j'aimerais que l'on en parle pas à mon frère, il est du genre très très protecteur.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras et tout en lui caressant la joue je lui demandai :

-puis-je espérer qu'il y ait un nous deux?

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer car j'espérais tellement qu'elle me dise qu'on se reverrait, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle.

-Et bien, dit-elle, si tu en as envie, j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie.

-J'apprécie aussi beaucoup la tienne lui dis-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Alors je suppose que nous pourrions nous revoir à mon retour de Forks.

-Ca serais une bonne idée en effet, et tu pourrais me sauver de toutes ces groupies qui me traquent dès que je mets un pieds dehors.

Elle rit et je repris

-Mais pourquoi le cacher à ton frère, je suis courageux , je n'ai pas peur lui soufflais-je dans l'oreille.

Elle se pencha à la mienne et me dit

-Je ne doute pas de ton courage, mais je parie quand même sur Emmett.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et fila dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

A peine fus-je arrivé au rez-de chaussé, que l'interphone sonna. J'actionnais le portail et sorti pour accueillir le frère de ma belle.

Une magnifique Bmw m3 apparut. J'étais un fana de belles voitures, c'était en quelque sorte mon pêcher-mignon. J'avais d'ailleurs une Aston Martin Vanquish, une volvo C30* ainsi qu'une MG RV8.

Une femme blonde sortit du côté conducteur, elle était magnifique mais avait un regard très froid. Le frère de Rosalie sortit à son tour de la voiture et je déglutit en le voyant. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella avait parié sur son frère, il était immense et extrêmement musclé. J'étais moi même grand mais ma musculature était nettement moins impressionnante.

Bella sortit à ce moment là et sauta dans les bras de son frère.

-Bell, je suis content de te voir

-Tu as des nouvelles de Charlie.

-Non j'ai pas réussi à joindre maman en sortant de l'avion, je réessaierai tout à l'heure.

Je vis nettement le visage de Bella se refermer quand Emmett mentionna leur mère. Elle alla dire bonjour à Rosalie.

-Rose, Em je vous présente Edward.

-Je croyais qu'on était chez Anthony Masen dit son frère

-Em c'est un pseudo dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

J'invitais tout le monde à prendre le petit déjeuner que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de prendre Bella et moi.

A ma grande surprise Emmett était un gars plutôt sympathique, il ressemblait à un nounours joyeux. Il avait en effet un caractère plutôt agréable, et adorait taquiner Bella qui ne se laissait pas avoir et répliquait facilement. Il faut dire que Bella avait un sacré sens de la répartie.

Ce que j'avais pris tout d'abord pour de la froideur chez Rosalie, était en fait de la réserve vis à vis de l'inconnu que j'étais. Elle était très gentille, même si je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'énerver. Elle était passionnée par les belles voitures comme moi et de mode et j'étais certain qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec ma sœur.

Après notre petit déjeuner tardif Emmett rappela sa mère et l'ambiance se refroidit nettement.

-Maman, c'est Emmett, comment vas-tu?

-

-Et Charlie?

-

Que disent les médecins ?

-

-Nous arriverons en fin d'après-midi, nous irons directement à l'hôpital. Et … Bella est avec nous dit-il en jetant un regard à sa sœur.

-

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et Bella demanda

-Comment va Charlie ?

-Il est toujours dans le coma, les médecins disent que c'est un moyen pour son corps de se protéger de la douleur le temps que ses blessures se soignent.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella reprit Emmett, Maman m'a dit te dire qu'elle te demandait pardon. Elle veut faire la paix avec toi

Bella éclata en sanglots. Au moment ou j'allais me précipiter pour la prendre dans mes bras je fus surpris par Rosalie qui me devança.

-Rose, je veux pas la voir, je veux pas aller dans la maison.

-Chuuuttt lui dit Rosalie, t'inquiète pas tu pourras aller chez mes parents, Jasper y est déjà d'ailleurs.

Si tu ne veux pas voir ta mère, personne ne t'y obligera dit-elle avec un regard noir à Emmett.

Son regard me confirma qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier Rosalie.

A la mention de Jasper, mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Je n'osais pas demander qui il était, car cela aurait paru suspect pour Emmett. Mais je ne pus empêcher la jalousie de s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Il allait être avec ma Bella, dans la même maison.

Le départ de Bella approchait et je commençais déjà à ressentir un vide dans mon cœur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti seul chez moi, mais je savais que dès qu'elle serait partie ça serait le cas pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je regardais la M3 partir. Bella me manquait déjà. Je m'installai au piano et commençai à jouer mon morceau préféré : Clair de lune de Debussy. La musique était pour moi le meilleur moyen d'exprimer mes sentiments, encore plus que l'écriture. Tout en jouant, mon esprit dériva sur Bella et une vérité s'imposa.

J'étais tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

La mélodie que je jouais commença à se modifier, une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas, douce, pleine de tendresse, comme Bella. Je n'avais jamais composé de ma vie mais là en pensant à ma Bella je fis ma première création. Bella était ma muse.

* * *

***Oui je sais normalement Edward à la S60 grise mais moi j'adore la nouvelle C30 orange je peux toujours rêver que j'en aurai une un jour.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Explications

**_Et voilà le chapitre suivant et il est copieux. Vous espériez plein de révélations, je crois que vous allez être contente_._ Le puzzle se mets en place_._ Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire le suivant sera donc un peu plus léger par contre vous ne l'aurez pas avant lundi (au moins)_._ N'hesitez pas à donner votre avis en cliquant sur le p'tit bouton vert j'essaye de prendre vos avis en compte pour la suite._**

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Explications  
**

**Bella :**

Nous nous rapprochions de Forks et j'étais de plus en plus angoissée. Ces retrouvailles avec Charlie ne seraient pas du tout ce que j'avais espéré. Mais je l'étais encore plus en pensant à ma prochaine rencontre avec Renée.

L'ambiance dans la voiture était pesante. Emmett avait tenté de plaider la cause de Renée.

-Bella, tu sais maman regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

-Ben voyons, et cette illumination lui ai apparu comme cela d'un seul coup quand tu lui as dit que j'arrivais avec vous.

-Bella, elle a vraiment changé je t'assure...

-Emmett, le coupais-je, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux ans avec elle, mais tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais pas là non plus le jour où je suis partie ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ! Qu'elle ait changé m'importe peu cela ne me fera jamais oublier le mal qu'elle m'a fait.

-Bella …elle ne boit plus tu sais.

-Emmett, ça suffit le coupa Rose. Laisse Bella tranquille pour le moment, elle a assez de soucis avec Charlie.

J'étais surprise, cela faisait deux fois que Rose me défendait aujourd'hui a propos de Renée. Rosalie pouvait paraître prétentieuse au regard des gens qui ne la connaissaient pas. Cependant ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle avait beaucoup souffert que les gens ne voient en elle qu'une bimbo et se moquent de sa personnalité. Quand elle était jeune, sa mère la faisait défiler en tant que mannequin, mais Rose voulait elle apprendre la mécanique. Si elle a fini par aimer la mode, elle a par contre détesté les personnes travaillant dans ce milieu. Elle a fini par trouver un exécutoire à sa colère en rentrant dans le magazine. Et on peut dire que ses articles sur la mode n'épargnaient pas tout ce petit monde.

Elle était également très perspicace et avait donc bien compris que ce sujet était brulant et risquait d'être à l'origine d'une dispute entre moi et mon frère.

Elle me surprit encore lorsqu'elle me dit

-Edward, est vraiment très sympathique. J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es très bien entendu avec lui.

Vraiment très perspicace !

-Oui en effet, nous avons trouvé un sujet de conversation plutôt intéressant dis-je en éludant le fameux sujet.

-Il m'a promis de me laisser essayer sa MG la prochaine fois que je le verrai dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Edward avait réussi à cerner Rose en même pas une heure, il était épatant.

Edward..... il me manquait déjà.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une tel alchimie avec quelqu'un. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour être dans le même lit qu'un homme le jour de notre rencontre. J'avais l'habitude de cacher mes sentiments derrière ma répartie, mais en fait je suis quelqu'un de très timide . Et coucher avec un homme au bout de quelques heures ne fait pas partie des réactions d'une timide. Mais en ce qui concerne Edward, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Nous avions parlé de tout sans aucune retenue. Je lui avait même parlé de Renée, sans tout de fois rentrer dans les détails. Quand j'étais près de lui mon cœur battait la chamade. Et maintenant qu'il était loin de moi je me sentais vide.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit près de moi pour me soutenir à l'hôpital et lors de la confrontation qui arrivera certainement avec Renée.

Quel étrange sentiment !

J'avais besoin de lui comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne.

Serait-ce de l'amour ?

Oh bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans ma vie !!

Il y a 48h je ne rêvais que d'une chose assassiner Tyler et interviewer Edward et maintenant je ne pensais qu'à embrasser Edward alors que mon père était dans le coma.

_Tu es amoureuse me dit ma petite voix intérieure_

Non ce n'est pas possible

_Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de coup de foudre_

N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas besoin d'amour ! J'ai bien vu ce que ça donne avec Charlie et Renée. L'amour fais souffrir.

Notre arrivé à l'hôpital me sortit de mes réflexions. Rosalie eut à peine le temps de se garer qu'Emmett fila vers l'accueil, moi derrière ses talons.

-Bonsoir dit une blonde avec une voix nasillarde à l'accueil. Vous voulez un renseignement ?

-Non je veux un hamburger et un milkshake lui répondis-je d'un ton agressif. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'en prenais à cette fille mais au premier regard elle m'agaça.

-Bella ! Me coupa mon frère. Nous sommes les enfants de Charlie Swan, dans quelle chambre est-il ?

-La 104, mais les visites finissent dans 1/4h dit-elle sur un ton pincé en dévorant Emmett des yeux.

Rosalie la regarda de haut et lui dit

-Nous venons de faire 8h d'avion, 3h de route, et je vous garantit que si vous trouvez pas une solution pour que notre visite soit plus longue et si vous n'arrêtez pas de reluquer mon petit-ami comme ça je vous retire vos implants mammaires sans anesthésie. (**N de Bebounette** : EXCELLENT avec les dents aussi non???)

Visiblement Rosalie ne l'aimait pas non plus.

La blonde terrorisée appela un médecin pour expliquer la situation et nous annonça que nous pouvions rester un peu plus longtemps.

La première chose que je vis en rentrant dans la chambre, fut Charlie allongé avec un tube sortant de sa bouche et relié à une machine. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête. Son teint était blanc. Instantanément les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Mon frère et Rose étaient également en larme.

Il y eu un mouvement dans un coin de la pièce.

-Emmett, Isabella comme je suis contente de vous voir dit Renée en prenant Emmett dans ses bras.

NON ! Je n'étais pas prête à la voir déjà. J'étais déjà anéantie de voir Charlie dans cet état. Je ne pouvais pas la voir déjà. Charlie était allongé dans le lit sous respirateur et elle était debout avec juste une minerve.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand Renée poursuivit.

-Oh Emmett, si tu savais, j'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas vu ce camion. J'ai juste senti le choc et ma tête a frappé le volant.

-QUOI ! Dis-je en hurlant. C'EST TOI QUI CONDUISAIT ON NE T'A JAMAIS DIT BOIRE OU CONDUIRE !

-Isabella …

-TU REGRETTAIS TELLEMENT QUE JE NE SOIS PAS MORTE QUE TU T'ATTAQUES A CHARLIE.

-Non non, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille chérie...

Emmett et Rosalie était pétrifiés ne s'attendant pas a ce que je réagisse si violemment.

-NE M APPELLE PAS CHERIE QUAND J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI TU M'AS IGNOREE TU M'AS REJETEE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M APPELER COMME ҪA ! TU N'AS PLUS DE FILLE, TU AS PREFERE TA BOUTEILLE DE VODKA A MOI, TU AS FAIS TON CHOIX A CE MOMENT LA, MAINTENANT C'EST TROP TARD.

Les mots sortaient tout seul. Pratiquement 4 années de colère, de rancœur explosaient au fond de moi.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Nous sommes dans un hôpital, vous ne pouvez pas hurler comme cela.

C'est Rose qui réagit la première.

-Emmett, reste ici avec ta mère. J'emmène Bella chez mes parents et je reviens te chercher après.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me traina jusqu'à la voiture.

Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus, je n'étais plus capable de réagir.

Le silence était pesant dans la voiture.

-Tu veux m'en parler avant d'arriver chez mes parents ?

-Je … je sais pas trop. J'étais pas prête à la revoir.

-Pourtant tu te doutais qu'elle serait là.

-oui... mais... j'allais sortir quand je l'ai vu mais quand elle a dit qu'elle conduisait, tout est sorti.

-Je comprends me dit elle avec douceur. Tu sais que vous allez forcement vous revoir...

-mumm

-Je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec elle mais en dehors de l'hôpital.

-Pas ça dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Et Emmett doit également être présent il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé dit-elle d'une voix implacable.

-Rose, je sais pas si je peux

-MAIS BON SANG BELLA ҪA FAIS 4 ANS QUE TU GARDES TOUT POUR TOI. ҪA TE BOUFFE DE L'INTERIEUR. Il le faut pour que tu puisses avancer, pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normal sans te demander si tu peux avoir une relation, avoir des enfants sans un jour reproduire ce que toi tu as vécu.

J'étais abasourdie, jamais je n'avais poussé aussi loin la réflexion sur mon comportement. Jusqu'à présent mes relations amoureuses ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine. Étrangement avec Edward j'avais envie de plus mais j'avais peur.

J'avais peur de souffrir.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que cette peur pouvait venir de là.

-Prends le temps de la réflexion me dit Rosalie alors que nous arrivions devant la villa des Hall.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la villa, je fut accueillie par Jasper qui au premier regard vit que je n'allais pas bien et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais réussi à cacher mes états d'âme à Jasper. Il a toujours été là pour moi, au moment où mon moral était au plus bas alors que je le cachais aux autres, lui savait et me soutenait encore plus. Nous étions tellement proche qu' au lycée tout le monde croyait que nous étions ensembles mais notre amitié est vraiment fraternelle.

Sophie et Paul les parents de Rose et Jasper nous attendaient dans le salon. Je les aimais beaucoup.

-Bella, ma chérie je suis désolée pour ton père, je suis certaine qu'il va s'en sortir, vous êtes des battants dans votre famille me dit Sophie

-Merci lui dis-je en l'embrassant et en embrassant Paul

-Tu sais que tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites ici me dit celui-ci.

-Je vous laisse dit Rosalie, je dois retrouver Emmett. Papa, maman je vous vois demain.

-A demain ma belle lui répondit sa mère.

-Jazz je te confie Bella

-T'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'elle répondit le grand blond.

Une fois Rosalie partie, nous passâmes à table où toute la famille tenta de me divertir. Vers la fin du repas mon portable se mit à vibrer.

Edward !

Je m'excusais et sortis sur le perron pour prendre son appel avec un sourire. Jasper le remarqua aussitôt et leva un sourcil.

Arf je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui cacher.

-Salut

-Ma belle, je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques !

Mon cœur s'emballa.

-Toi aussi tu me manques.

-Comment te sens- tu ?

- Pas très bien, je suis tombée sur Renée et ça ...ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Je ..je crois que c'est trop tôt...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'oblige à rien.

-Merci.

-Et ton père comment va-t-il

-Oh Edward si tu l'avais vu. Il a un appareil pour respirer. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi faible. Pour moi mon père est grand et fort, il est shérif après tout!

-Que disent les médecins?

-Je... je sais pas... à cause de Renée... j'ai … j'ai crié après elle. Rose m'a emmené chez ses parents pour que je me calme. Je sais pas comment il va dis-je en pleurant.

-T'inquiète pas Bella, tu le verras demain.

-Edward !

-Oui

-Merci

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour m'aider à mettre des mots sur ma douleur.

-C'est notre métier de jouer avec les mots, dit-il avec un petit rire

-Tu sais, d'habitude je me cache derrière mon sarcasme pour ne pas exprimer ce que je ressens. Peu de gens arrivent à me faire parler, tu en fais partie...

-Sarcasme ? Toi ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mademoiselle.

-Comment arrives-tu à me décrypter aussi vite seul Jasper y arrive d'habitude.

-Jasper, tu en parles beaucoup de Jasper mais tu ne m'as dit qui il était.

-Seriez-vous jaloux monsieur Cullen ?

-Ehhh pas possible, je n'ai aucun défaut.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'orgueil ? Lui dis-je en riant.

-Alors qui est Jasper dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Jasper est le frère jumeau de Rosalie. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi. Tu sais on dit généralement qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais moi j'ai choisi Jasper pour être mon frère de cœur.

-Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?

-Jamais, monsieur le jaloux.

-Ok ok

-Il faut que je te laisse

-Je te rappellerai demain

-D'accords à demain

-Bisous

J'avais envie d'avoir Edward avec moi à cet instant. J'avais envie de lui dire tout sur moi, mais pas au téléphone. Je tombais amoureuse de lui.

Oui j'aimais Edward Cullen !

Jasper sortit à ce moment et me mit une couverture sur mes épaules.

-Tu vas geler sur place!

-Mais non puisque tu es là pour me sauver!

-Alors dis-moi cette rencontre avec Renée?

-Ta sœur est une incorrigible bavarde.

-Peut être mais tu l'adores et elle t'aime aussi beaucoup, trop pour garder ça pour elle.

-Pffff.... elle dit qu'il faut que je parle avec Renée et que Emmett soit présent.

-Elle n'a peut être pas tort.

-Mais qui parle là : l'ami ou le psy ?

-Eh on est indissociable l'un de l'autre si tu prends l'ami tu as forcément le psy avec dit-il en riant.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. J'ai totalement pété les plombs tout à l'heure.

-C'est parce que tu as été prise au dépourvu. Il faut que votre rencontre soit programmée. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens mais il faut que tu l'écoutes aussi. Je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre mais ta mère a réellement changé. Et c'est ton départ qui a provoqué ce changement.

-Tu prends son partie maintenant ?

-Non. Je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal et jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. C'est moi qui te récupérais à la petite cuillère à chaque fois. Par contre il faut que tu t'expliques avec elle car tant que les choses ne seront pas dites tu te refusera à être heureuse.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Alors dis moi c'est qui cet inconnu qui te fait briller les yeux ?

-Mais de quoi tu veux parler ?

-Bell, je te connais. Tu ne passes jamais ½ heure au téléphone car généralement au bout de 5 min tu as envoyé assez de vannes pour que ton interlocuteur t'ait raccroché au nez.

-Pffff et ça se dit mon ami dis-je en secouant la tête.

-Alors ….

-rien...

-Bon tu veux rien me dire ok. Je monte me coucher. Tu comptes rester dehors toute la nuit ?

-C'est bon je te suis.

Une fois dans ma chambre je reçus un sms

_Bonne nuit Bella fais de beaux rêves XO E._

Je lui répondis aussitôt

_Toi aussi XO B._

Le lendemain matin j'ai pu aller à l'hôpital. Rose et Emmett s'étant arrangé pour que je n'y rencontre pas Renée. Son médecin m'expliqua qu'il était dans un coma de type 2 ce qui était une bonne chose car il avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir sans séquelles. Je restais à son chevet toute la journée. Emmett et Rose devaient repartir à New York dimanche dans la matinée pour leurs articles. Rose devait interviewer des membres de l'équipe New York Majesty. Emmett était en panique complète à propos de son article et ne voulait pas l'avouer à Rose. Jasper devait repartir avec eux car ses cours reprenaient à Columbia. Nous avions décidé de redescendre à Seattle samedi.

Edward, nous proposa à tous de dormir chez lui samedi soir.

J'allais rester quelques jours chez lui pour terminer mon article puis retourner à Forks ensuite.

Nous étions donc jeudi cela voulait dire que si je devais voir Renée avant le départ de Emmett c'était demain.

J'informais Emmett, que je voulais parler à Renée. Nous nous donnions rendez-vous le lendemain chez elle.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût et l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Renée encore plus vite. Jasper me déposa chez mes parents.

Une fois dans le salon nous étions là tout les trois dans un silence gênant. C'est Renée qui se lança la première.

-Isabella ! Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, je … le mal que je t'ai fais jamais je ne pourrais l'effacer, mais il faut que tu saches que je n'étais pas moi même. J'ai changé, je me suis faite soigner, j'aimerais tellement qu'on essaye …de se retrouver.

-TU N'ETAIS PAS TOI MÊME ! C'EST BIEN TOI TOUTE SEULE QUI T'ES DETRUITE NOUS EMMENANT AVEC TOI DANS TA DECHEANCE.

-Je sais, j'en suis consciente, tu crois que je m'en veux pas. Je vis avec ce remord depuis tellement d'années. J'ai failli perdre l'homme que j'aime, mon fils et j'ai perdu ma fille.

-JE.. Tu ...Tu aurais pu me perdre de manière beaucoup plus définitive et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçue . Mais merde, maman, j'avais un cancer, j'ai failli mourir, j'avais besoin du soutien de ma famille, j'avais besoin du soutien de ma mère et toi tu t'es défilé. Tu m'as ignoré. J'avais l'impression que tu attendais que je meure!

-Ohhh ma chérie, non je... je t'aimais, je t'aime. Comment as-tu pu croire que je voulais ta mort. Quand on a appris ta maladie, j'ai pas su faire face. Je suis faible contrairement à toi Bella, tu es forte. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi depuis toute petite.

-Mais bien sur que si que j'avais besoin de toi. J'avais besoin d'une raison de me battre mais toi tout ce que tu m'apportais c'est un cercueil... Tu te rends compte que c'est un étranger qui m'a apporté une raison de vivre ! Sans le docteur Cullen , sans son fils...je ne serais plus là dis-je en pleurant.

-Bella ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime me dit ma mère. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé être plus forte pour toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de vous deux mes enfants, pour votre père. Il a besoin de sa famille.

Emmett qui n'avait rien dit pendant tout notre échange pleurait également à chaudes larmes. Il s'approcha de nous et nous prit toutes les deux dans ses grands bras.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais fait un pas vers ma mère mais la route allait être longue avant un éventuel pardon. De plus je venais de réaliser que c'était Edward l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse qui sans le savoir m'avait donné une raison de vivre avec son premier livre.

-Je, je peux pas te pardonner, maman, mais pour papa je veux bien essayer de te revoir. Laisse moi aller à mon rythme par contre.

-Oh ma chérie, tout ce que tu voudras. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime tellement. Je vous aime tellement tout les deux .

Nous avons fini l'après-midi tous ensemble à l'hôpital, au chevet de mon père. Puis la soirée, chez les Hall. Rosalie et Jasper avaient raison. Je me sentais tellement mieux! Emmett, par contre s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir été présent avec moi à l'époque et de ne pas avoir su à quel point j'étais si mal. Il n'a pas fait le rapprochement entre le docteur Cullen et Edward mais en même temps c'était Emmett.

Demain j'allais revoir Edward et à cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux amis

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre plus léger que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux amis**

**Edward :**

Bella était partie depuis deux jours et je tournais comme une âme en peine dans ma maison. J'étais incapable d'écrire deux lignes. Les seuls moments où j'étais bien c'est lors de nos conversations téléphoniques.

_-Eh salut ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_-Un peu mieux. Je suis restée avec Charlie toute la journée. Son médecin m'a dit que son coma était plutôt léger et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Il faut juste patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille._

_-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle._

_-Oui mais je ne serai rassurée que lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux._

_-Tu vas rester là-bas je suppose._

_-En fait, Rose doit absolument être à New York lundi. Donc on pensait revenir samedi, ils ont leur avion dimanche matin._

_-Et toi ?_

_-Eh bien, il me semble que je n'ai pas terminé mon interview !_

_-hummm, je pense même qu'il faudrait la reprendre à zéro …_

_-je parlais sérieusement monsieur Cullen._

_-Donc je vous attends tout les trois samedi, ton frère et Rosalie sont les bienvenues._

_-C'est que Jasper sera avec nous. Il doit être à Columbia lundi._

_-Jasper est le bienvenue aussi, mais comme je vais être obligé de lui donner ta chambre, il n'y a plus qu'un seul endroit où je peux t'héberger._

_-Ah oui ! Et quel est cet endroit ?_

_-Ma chambre, tu verras elle a une vue magnifique sur le lac._

_-J'ai eu peur que ça ne soit la niche du chien._

_-Si tu insistes ça peut s'arranger..._

_-pfffff_

_-Je vais donc rencontrer le fameux Jasper …_

_-Edward !_

_-Ok j'arrête._

_-Jaloux._

_-Non !_

_-si !_

_-Tu sais que tu es têtue ?_

_-eh oui mon cher, c'est l'une de mes plus grande qualité ! _

_-Qui me parlait d'orgueil hier ?_

_-Edward dit-elle en changeant de ton_

_-oui ma belle_

_-Rosalie et Jasper pensent que je devrais parler à Renée._

_-Et toi qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai vu hier j'ai explosé. Avant l'accident j'avais envisagé d'essayer de la revoir pour mon père. _

_-Si tu l'avais envisagé je pense alors que tu es prête à le faire._

_-Je … J'ai peur de ce que je peux lui dire, de ce qu'elle peut me dire. Jasper me dit qu'il faut que j'en passe par là pour avancer dans la vie. Lui et ses trucs de psy._

_-Il est psy ?_

_-Il est en médecine, il se spécialise pour devenir pédopsychiatre. _

_-C'est pour ça qu'il te comprend si bien, tu dois être un cas d'étude pour lui _

_-Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'un enfoiré_

_-Je t'adore.... Pour ta mère, je pense comme lui. La façon dont tu en parles, je sens que ça te fait souffrir._

_-Je crois que je vais le faire._

_-je te souhaite bonne chance._

_-Il faut que je te quitte, on m'attends pour le diner._

_-Bonne soirée ma belle et promis demain j'achète une niche._

_-grrrrrr_

_-Bisous_

_-Bisous_

J'avais hâte que la journée finisse pour entendre le son de sa voix.

I think you're Crazy, I think you're Crazy, I think you're Crazy, Just like me

Mon portable me sortit de mes songes.

-Bonjour Alice !

-Coucou frérot toujours en vie ?

-Apparemment, vu que je décroche.

-Tu devais me rappeler je te signale alors comment ça c'est passé avec ta journaliste ? Tu as réussi à savoir qui lui a donné tes livres?

-J'ai oublié, bien, non

-Elle t'aurait pas "lobotomisé" le cerveau par hasard car apparemment tu as oublié comment faire des phrases.

-pffff

-Bon alors raconte !

-Eh bien … elle est arrivée mardi et a du repartir en urgence mercredi à Forks car son père a eu un accident de voiture et donc nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire l'interview.

-Ben vous avez fait quoi alors mardi soir ? Jouer aux petits chevaux toute la soirée ? Faut pas deux jours pour faire une interview.

-Euhhhh

-NON ! Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec elle ?

Et merde pourquoi fallait-il que ma sœur soit si intuitive? Avec un seul son elle savait tout.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois petit lutin.

-T'as couché avec ou non?

-Oui, mais ..

-Mais quoi ? Tu peux pas te tenir un peu j'espère que c'est pas une pétasse comme Lauren car là elle sait qui tu es où tu habites et tout le tralala.

-Alice, elle est pas comme ça je t'assure, je lui fais confiance.

-Répète !

-Je lui fais confiance.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es amoureux!

Et voilà moi il m'a fallu 48h de réflexion intense pour m'en rendre compte et elle trois secondes

-Il faut absolument que je la rencontre, si c'est une autre Lauren, il faut que je le sache.

-Alice c'est pas Lauren.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, dès que tu es amoureux tu vois rien. Quand revient-elle pour l'interview ?

-Demain.

-Ok je serai là dans 1h je reste pour dormir et vu que je pars à New-York dimanche je resterai également la soirée avec vous.

Bon dieu ça y est ma sœur s'était connectée en mode tyran.

-Il y aura aussi son frère ainsi que sa fiancée Rosalie Hale et le frère de celle-ci.

-ROSALIE HALE!

-Euh oui tu la connais ?

-Edward ça t'arrive de m'écouter de temps en temps? Cette fille est la meilleure journaliste de mode que je connaisse. Il faut absolument qu'elle fasse un article sur moi ça va faire décoller ma maison.

Ohhhh mon dieu ! Finalement je ne serai là que dans 2h30. Il faut que je prenne ma collection pour lui montrer.

-Alice, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit là pour ça

mais elle continua dans son monologue.

-Mais ça risque de faire prétentieux si je mets mes propre vêtements, non non ça va pas faut que je porte autre chose. Mais j'ai plus rien à me mettre. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : Shopping ! Tiens toi prêt dans 30 mn je passe te chercher.

-ALICE ! Pourquoi veux-tu venir me chercher.

-Ben pour faire du shopping évidemment.

-J'ai pas envie de faire du shopping avec toi

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix prépare toi j'arrive

et elle raccrocha.

Et c'est comme ça que 3 heures plus tard je me retrouvais avec une tonne de paquets dans les mains, assis devant une cabine d'essayage avec mon tyran de sœur en train de traumatiser les vendeuses. Il fallait que je prévienne Bella qu'elle allait rencontrer ma sœur.

Je lui envoya un sms

_-Hey ! Ma belle. Ma sœur m'a fait cracher le morceau et veut absolument te rencontrer demain soir XO E._

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_-Et moi qui te croyais courageux ! Ta sœur fais également 1m98 et 120 kg de muscle ? XO B._

_-Non c'est juste un tyran de 1m55 mais elle est pire que mes groupies XO E._

_-Tu veux une paire de talon aiguille ? XO B._

_-Je ne suis pas certain que ça fonctionnerait si tu savais ce qu'elle me fais subir en ce moment XO E._

_-Ca ne peut pas être si terrible. Ne me dis pas que tu te laisses torturer par une fille d'1m55 XO B._

_-Ca fais 3h qu'elle me force à faire du shopping. XO E._

_-Ha ha ha ! Faut que je la rajoute à ma liste de sévices celle ci XO B._

_-Parce que tu as une liste toi aussi ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avais qu'Alice pour faire ça XO E._

-Edward ! Me dit mon tyran personnel. Qu'est ce que tu fais !

Elle me prit mon portable des mains et lu mon dernier sms.

-A qui tu as envoyé ça ?

-Euh Bella

Elle pianota sur mon portable un nouveau sms j'ai juste eu le temps de le lire avant qu'elle l'envoie.

-_Ici Alice, la sœur d'Edward ! Il sera content de te revoir demain mais là nous avons une séance de shopping qui ne peut attendre. Je serai ravie de faire ta connaissance. _

Elle ferma le portable et le rangea dans son sac.

-Alice, rends moi mon portable

-Non quand on aura fini pas avant.

-Alice ça fait 3 h qu'on fait les boutiques et pourquoi je peux savoir parce que tu vas passer une soirée avec Rosalie qui soit dit en passant préfère les voitures à une paire de chaussure.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise voyons, aucune fille ne peut préférer les voitures au shopping et encore moins Rosalie Hale. Mon dieu ! J'ai oublié les chaussures ! Il faut absolument que je trouve une paire d'escarpin pour aller avec cette robe.

-Passe moi mon portable, faut que j'appelle les parents pour leur dire d'agrandir ton dressing car tes 350 paires de chaussures ne vont pas y rentrer. Lui dis-je ironique

Elle s'arrêta net, me regarda avec un drôle d'air, c'est d'ailleurs dans ses moments là qu'elle me faisait si peur.

-Tu as raison ! D'ailleurs tu n'as plus besoin de ta chambre chez les parents ça serait parfait pour mon nouveau dressing me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et une étrange lueur dans les yeux

-Ehhhh ça va pas non !

-C'est ça où le shopping mon vieux !

Et merde, elle avait réussi à m'avoir encore une fois. Mais comment mes parents avaient-ils pu engendrer ce monstre ? Bon ok, je l'adorais, mais par moment elle était franchement agaçante .

Quand après encore trois longues heures et quelques paquets en plus, Alice me rendit mon portable, je vérifiais ma messagerie.

_-Alice 1 Edward 0 XO B_.

-Je crois que je l'adore déjà cette fille dit Alice en regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Ehhhh est ce que je lis tes messages moi.

La soirée passa rapidement, Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec sa mère. Même si elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner, un début de rapprochement avait eu lieu. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer mais comme Bella ne m'en parlait pas je n'osais pas aborder la question. J'avais par contre noté que pour la première fois elle avait appelé ses parents papa et maman. Son père était toujours dans un état stationnaire. Elle a donc décidé de passer le week-end avec moi et repartir pour Forks dès lundi.

Bella allait arriver bientôt et j'étais comme un fou ce qui avait bien fait rire Alice, elle ne m'avait plus vu ainsi depuis des années , avant que je ne commence à sortir avec Lauren. Alice n'était guère mieux que moi. Elle avait passé 3h à se préparer pour faire bonne impression devant Rosalie et s'était mise en mode alcaline. Je me demandais même si elle ne commençait pas à déteindre sur moi.

Quand la voiture arriva, elle fonça à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour, je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer dit-elle d'une traite en sautant partout sous le regard ahuri de tout le monde.

A ma surprise Alice écarquilla les yeux en voyant Bella comme si … elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais Bella n'avaist pas l'air de la connaître.

-Bonjour Alice, je suis Bella et je suis ravie de te rencontrer aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais la technique pour terroriser ton frère et je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit

-Bella je suis certaine que nous allons devenir de grandes amies.

Oups ce n'était pas bon signe pour moi si elles s'associaient toutes les deux. Mais j'étais heureux que Bella plaise à Alice.

-Je te présente mon frère Emmett, sa fiancée Rosalie et son frère Jasper. Jazz, je te présente Edward.

-Enchanté me dit celui-ci . Il était grand, blond , et très beau. La version masculine de Rosalie et je ne pu empêcher ma jalousie d'envahir mon esprit. Je sais que je voulais pas l'avouer à Bella, mais j'étais terriblement jaloux de Jasper depuis l'instant où j'avais entendu son prénom.

Je fis un grand sourire à ma Bella, j'avais hâte de l'avoir à moi tout seul.

* * *

**Alice :**

Aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais rencontrer la fille qui allait changer ma vie et celle qui avait commencer de changer celle de mon frère. De toute manière j'ai su en me levant qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée exceptionnelle.

J'avais hâte de rencontrer Bella car depuis qu'il la connaissait Edward avait l'air heureux. Il avait été tant d'année si triste que ça nous faisait mal à moi et mes parents. Depuis Lauren la pétasse, il avait fait une croix sur le bonheur et son mode de vie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de nos parents et en aurait fait de même avec moi si je ne m'étais pas accroché à lui. Il m'avait parlé d'elle toute la soirée et en voyant son regard j'ai vu qu'il était réellement amoureux. Mais cette histoire de livre m'inquiétait quand même beaucoup. Edward était un des auteurs les plus en vogue et était devenu très riche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il retombe sur une fille qui ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen de décrocher le pactole.

Ensuite il y avait Rosalie Hale. J'adorais ce que cette fille pouvait écrire. J'avais les même goûts vestimentaire qu'elle. Dans ses articles elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pense du milieu de la mode et des mannequins anorexiques. D'ailleurs les modèles qu'elle utilisait ne faisaient pas partie de celles-ci. Mais c'était aussi la fiancée du frère de Bella. Et si je n'aimais pas Bella ! Est-ce que je pourrais travailler avec Rosalie Hale !

Je m'étais préparée avec minutie, la séance de shopping d'hier m'avait permis de trouver quelques merveilles. Je mis donc une jupe trapèze gris perle avec un joli chemisier rose pale cintré avec un col claudine.

Quand la voiture arriva, je pris une grande inspiration et fonça dehors avant que mon frère ne réagisse.

-Bonjour, je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

En regardant Bella, j'ai eu l'impression de la connaître mais je n'en n'étais pas certaine.

C'était il y a un peu plus de quatre ans peut être cinq. J'étais passé chercher papa à l'hôpital et avant de partir il a voulu faire un détour pour voir une de ses patiente. Elle avait a peu près mon âge. Quand nous sommes arrivés elle dormait et après avoir consulté son dossier nous sommes partis très vite. Son visage ressemblait à celui de Bella, mais je n'ai pu voir ses yeux, ni la couleur de ses cheveux car elle les avait perdu à cause de la chimio. Si c'était réellement elle cela voudrait dire qu'elle connaissait papa. Non ce n'était pas possible . Je devais me tromper.

-Bonjour Alice, je suis Bella et je suis ravie de te rencontrer aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais la technique pour terroriser ton frère et je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Cette fille me plaisait au premier coup d'œil j'ai vu que ce n'était pas une Lauren, elle me semblait douce, avait visiblement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider pour le choix de ses vêtements, mais elle était très belle, une beauté naturelle.

-Bella je suis certaine que nous allons devenir de grandes amies lui dis-je avec un sourire convaincu.

-Je te présente mon frère Emmett, sa fiancée Rosalie et son frère Jasper. Jazz, je te présente Edward.

Et c'est là que je le vis. Grand, blond et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur moi et je sentis mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

-Enchanté dit Jasper.

Oh mon dieu, quelle voix !

L'après-midi, passa très vite, je fis connaissance avec Rosalie qui visiblement avait entendu parler de moi. J'étais ravie car elle m'a avoué adorer ma collection et qu'elle avait envisagé de faire un article sur moi, j'appris aussi qu'elle adorait aussi le shopping et qu'elle était également désespérée par le look de Bella qui à ce moment là nous lança un regard noir. Nous primes rendez-vous pour une journée shopping la semaine prochaine car j'étais à New York. Emmett, le frère de Bella, écoutait avec grande attention ma conversation avec Rosalie. J'étais surprise car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce grand nounours parle chiffon, il avait quand même un air étrange. Jasper, Bella et Edward étaient en pleine conversation également et parlaient littérature, philosophie et psychologie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Jasper et à chaque fois mon cœur s'emballait.

Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine Emmett s'approcha de moi.

-Alice !

-Oui Emmett ?

-Euhhh je ne sais pas comment te demander cela ..

zut il avait découvert ce qui se passait entre sa sœur et mon frère alors que tout deux ne voulaient pas qu'Emmett soit au courant tout de suite.

-J'aimerais que cette conversation reste privée et que surtout tu n'en parles pas à Rose dit-il avec un air embarrassé.

Je levai un sourcil ! Que venait faire Rosalie dans cette histoire?

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien voilà, c'est assez embarrassant, mais au journal, il y a eu une sorte de jeu. Tout ça c'est à cause de Bella en plus, je devrais la passer à la moulinette pour ça d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, je dois faire un article sur la mode et je n'y connais rien dit-il sur un ton penaud.

Voilà pourquoi il était si attentif à notre conversation!

-Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas de l'aide à Rosalie ?

-Eh bien, c'est que comme j'ai un peu sous-entendu qu'elle serait pas capable de faire un article sur le sport, j'ose pas lui dire que moi c'est la panique avec sa rubrique alors qu'elle s'en sort à merveille avec la mienne dit-il encore plus dépité.

Je me doutais que ça devait lui demander beaucoup de courage de venir m'en parler.

-J'ai bien une idée d'article, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide de quelqu'un qui s'y connait, et comme c'est un peu embarrassant … enfin toi tu t'y connais et je te trouve sympa tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ?

-et c'est quoi ton idée d'article ?

-La mode décrypté aux hommes

J'éclatais de rire

-Ehhhh c'est pas drôle ! Mais quand on vous écoute les femmes parler de mode on a l'impression que vous parlez une autre langue alors si on pouvait avoir un dictionnaire ça nous aiderait à paraitre moins idiot de temps en temps.

-D'accord je vais t'aider et uniquement parce que tu viens d'avouer que vous avez l'air idiot lui dis-je malicieuse

-Alice je t'adore ! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Moi aussi , j'adorai ce gros nounours, comme tout ce petit monde qui venait d'entrer dans ma vie aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Bella :**

Au premier regard, j'ai tout de suite adorée Alice. Edward me l'avait décrite comme un petit tyran en jupon. Certes elle ne manquait pas d'énergie, et l'on sentait son côté autoritaire mais j'ai pu également ressentir qu'elle était attentionnée envers ceux qu'elle aime.

Un tyran au grand cœur quoi !

J'appréhendais par contre la rencontre entre Edward et Jasper. J'ai su au premier regard que Jasper avait compris pour nous deux et Edward voulait vraiment savoir si le lien entre moi et Jasper était fraternelle. Du coup nous nous retrouvions tout les trois à discuter de littérature, psychologie et à ma grande surprise ces deux là s'entendirent à merveille.

Mais moi je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de me retrouver seule avec Edward. Mais pourquoi j'avais un grand frère qui adorait jouer au super héros dès que cela me concernait. Il était prêt à massacrer tout les hommes m'approchant de trop près. A ce rythme j'étais bonne pour le couvent.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, la tension accumulée tous ces jours diminuait. Et enfin tout le monde alla se coucher.

A peine la porte de la chambre d'Edward franchie qu'il me prit dans ses bras

-J'attends ce moment là depuis ton arrivé dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais si heureux parce que tu venais de rencontrer Jasper.

-Tu as vraiment l'intention de me parler de Jasper là parce que moi j'ai autre chose en tête là!

-De Jasper peut être pas mais d'Alice oui lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il me prit au mot et s'allongeât sur le lit en disant

-Très bien parlons donc de ma chère sœur, et tu sais ça peut prendre toute la nuit, c'est d'ailleurs un cas très intéressant pour Jasper.

Zut prise à son propre piège. Très bien ! Changement de tactique.

-Qu'est ce que tes parents ont mis dans son biberon petite ? Dis-je en enlevant mes chaussures

-Finalement si on commence depuis sa petite enfance il nous faudra deux jours.

-Oh oui raconte moi tout lui dis-je avec un p'tit sourire coquin tout en faisant glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes

Il déglutit et son regard se noircit lorsque j'enlevais mon chemisier il se jeta sur moi et m'allongeât sur le lit.

-Elle est branchée sur le courant alternatif fin de l'histoire ! Puis il m'embrassa avec passion.

La nuit promettait d'être agréable.


	10. Bonus

**_Comme je n'ai pas développé l'histoire du coucher et comment Emmett ne s'est aperçu de rien je vous rajoute cette petite scène qui se situe juste avant l'arrivé d'Edward dans la chambre_. _Il se peut qu'il y ai quelques incohérence avec ce qui précède et le chapitre suivant c'est juste un petit bonus ;-)_**

* * *

**Bonus**

**Emmett :**

-Jasper voici ta chambre juste en face de celle d'Alice dit Edward

-Rose et Emmett voici la votre.

-Et Bella elle dort où dis-je avec un ton soupçonneux il ne restait plus qu'une porte et ils étaient deux qui bien évidemment n'allaient pas dormir ensemble.

-Bella va dormir dans ma chambre me dit Edward avec un air pas assuré

-Et toi ?

-Euhh ben moi je vais dormir dans le canapé dans mon bureau

_Bella était toute rouge, c'est étrange_

-Ah ok Bonne nuit !

_Je rentrais dans ma chambre avec ma Rosie. _

-Ils sont sympa Edward et Alice dis-je à ma belle.

-Je suis contente que tu les trouves sympathiques car moi je les adores.

_Rose passa dans la salle de bain et revint très vite habillée d'une nuisette ne cachant pratiquement rien de son sublime corps_

-C'est mignon tout ça ma Rosie mais je te préfère sa...

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Emmett

_Il y a du bruit dans le couloir, faut que j'aille voir_

-Euh rien bouge pas j'arrive.

_Je filais dans le couloir pour trouver Edward devant la porte de la chambre où Bella doit dormir._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Edward ?

-Euhhh j'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Bella _

-Edward je t'a...

-J'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre dit précipitamment Edward

_Quand elle me vit Bella devint toute rouge, encore ! Elle est vraiment bizarre ce soir._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Emmett ? Me dit-elle

-Rose avait soif je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau.

_Zut je voulais pas qu'elle sache que je fais mon curieux. Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher ce verre pour garder les apparences et croisait Edward avec un oreiller et une couverture dans les mains. Bon il va dormir je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ma Rose._

-Bonne nuit Ed !

-Oui toi aussi

_Je rentre de nouveau dans ma chambre_

-Où tu étais ? Dit ma Rosie en se brossant les cheveux

-J'avais soif, je suis allé chercher un verre. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_J'adore brosser les cheveux de ma belle et très souvent on fini par les emmêler tout de suite derrière._

-Si tu veux me dit-elle avec son petit sourire coquin

_Humm ça va être une bonne nuit. Je commençait à brosser ses longs cheveux quand j'entendis de nouveau du bruit dans le couloir_

_-_Bouge pas j'arrive !

_Et je file dans le couloir avant que Rose puisse râler. Je tombe sur Alice en petite nuisette qui ne cache rien de plus que celle de Rose. Mince je suis embarrassé. Heureusement que Bella ne porte pas ce genre de chose. Tout à l'heure elle était encore habillée._

-Emmett qu'est ce que tu fais ici me dit Alice toute rouge visiblement aussi embarrassée que moi.

-Euhhh, ben je voulais te voir a propos de mon article.

_La seule excuse qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est pas terrible._

-Emmett, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai mais pas ce soir, je vais me coucher dit elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

_Je retourne dans la mienne et retrouve Rose qui a fini de se brosser les cheveux et qui est déjà couchée._

_Merde j'espère qu'elle fait pas la tête_

-Tu étais où ?

_Aie je crois que si_

-J'ai cru entendre Bella m'appeler.

-Elle est grande ta soeur elle n'a pas besoin de toi par contre moi si dit-elle avec son sourire coquin

_En moins de deux je me délestais de mes vêtements pour rejoindre ma Rosie dans le lit._

_Je ne cesse de l'admirer elle est si belle ma Rosie_

-Alors tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

-T'as pas idée

-Si je crois que j'en ai une dit-elle en regardant mon petit Emy fièrement dressé.

_Enfin petit est juste une façon de parler._

_J'embrasse langoureusement ma Rosie mais très vite elle se fait impatiente avec Rosie pas de perte de temps mais du sexe très intense._

_Alors que j'accélère mes va et viens ma belle gémis de plus en plus_

-Oh oui oh oui Emmett, plus fort, plus vite

_Mummm j'aime ça_

-Emmett je vais venir

_Un bruit dans le couloir _

-Emmett pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir

-Emmett je te préviens si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé tu ne commencera plus jamais rien.

* * *

**_frustrant hein ! Je sais je suis sadique ^_^_**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Pris sur le fait

**_Et voici le chapitre suivant_. _Je vous remercie pour les Reviews. Emmett en grand curieux vous a bien fait rire mais visiblement il ne lui a pas fallu grand chose pour être distrait de sa curiosité. A moins que les menaces de Rosalie y soit pour quelque chose ^_~_**

**_Merci à Bebounette qui est toujours aussi rapide pour la correction_.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Pris sur le fait  
**

**Edward :**

La lumière du jour se levant me réveilla. J'étais seul dans le lit.

7h du mat ! Bella est déjà levée ?

Je descendis doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres lorsque j'arrivai en bas des escaliers j'entendis Bella et Jasper discuter.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé un café à la main et regardaient le lac. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu.

J'écoutais leur conversation bien que ma conscience me criait au scandale.

-Alors, comme ça c'était Edward le fameux inconnu du téléphone dit Jasper

Bella rougit

-Alors comme ça la belle Alice t'as tapée dans l'œil lui répondit Bella.

-Comment t'as su dit Jasper désappointé?

-N'oublie pas que je te connais autant que toi tu me connais mon grand.

-Je l'aime bien, elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre hier soir et nous avons discuté pendant 2h. On a plein de points communs.

_Comment ça ma sœur avait rejoint Jasper dans sa chambre, elle ne le connait même pas !! _

-On a fait connaissance et elle est reparti dans sa chambre mais je crois que je vais l'inviter à diner un de ses soirs

-Dit le garçon qui change de fille chaque soir, tu dois être sacrément accroc dis donc. En plus je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais monté sur piles, tu as bien caché ton jeu dis donc.

_En plus c'est un coureur de jupons j'y crois pas. Remarque c'est bien ce que je faisais il y a pas si longtemps. Oui mais là c'est ma sœur._

-Et toi sacrément amoureuse !

_Je me figeais la réponse m'intéressait_

-Change pas de sujet de conversation.

-En tout cas tu n'as pas nié

-J'aurai nié tu m'aurais dit un truc du genre la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

-Alors Amoureuse ?

-Tu sais que je suis pas douée pour les relations...

-Dit la fille qui d'habitude termine toutes relations au bout de 5 mn. Moi ce que je sais c'est que tu connais ce type depuis 1 semaine et que quand tu le vois pas tu ne lâches pas ton téléphone en espérant qu'il t'appelle et que quand vous êtes dans la même pièce tu ne peux pas le quitter des yeux.

-Ca veut rien dire

-Tu en es dingue oui!

_Elle est amoureuse de moi, elle ne l'a pas dit mais Jasper le sent. Finalement je l'aime bien ce type._

-J'ai peur.

-Bella les gens heureux ça existe. Regarde ton frère et Rose.

-Oui mais si je suis comme Renée.

-Tu n'es pas ta mère. Arrête de réfléchir et profite du moment. Tu te sens comment avec Edward ?

-Eh bien, quand je suis avec lui, je suis bien. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être dans ses bras, mon cœur bat deux fois plus vite je me sens complète. Et quand il est pas là je me sens vide.

-Tu es amoureuse !

_Elle est amoureuse de moi !_

Après un petit moment Jasper repris

-Dis Bella, Alice dois passer du temps sur New York pour son boulot, est ce que ça te dérange si elle s'installe dans ta chambre ? Ça lui évitera d'être seule à l'hôtel !

_Quoi quoi quoi il veut que ma sœur s'installe chez lui, refuse Bella_ .

-A une condition ! Tu mets un cadenas à mon armoire, je tiens à retrouver mes jeans, mes vieux t-shirts et mes baskets.

_Non !!!!_

-Merci tu es un ange.

-A charge de revanche. Et surtout tu surveilles mes fringues.

Il y eu un moment de silence c'était le moment pour moi de faire mon entrée quand Bella repris

-J'ai peur que Charlie ne se réveille pas.

-Il va se réveiller, les médecins sont confiants vous êtes des battants dans la famille.

-Ca ne veux rien dire

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ma Bell'iqueuse

-arrête avec ce surnom idiot.

-C'est pas idiot, tu t'es servis de ton côté belliqueux contre la maladie, ton père en fera de même.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de maladie ?_

-Oui mais si il ne se réveille pas je n'aurais pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il me manque. Ça fais quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne saura pas que j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère. Il le voulait tellement.

Bella se mit à pleurer. Jasper la pris dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je suis fier de toi. Tu as su dire à Renée, ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Maintenant que c'est dit vous allez pouvoir avancer toutes les deux.

-Je vais être seule avec elle la semaine prochaine. Ça me fous la trouille.

Je décidais de me montrer

-Bella ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vous laisse tout les deux dit Jasper en allant dans la cuisine.

Je m'installais dans le canapé et pris Bella sur mes genoux

-J'ai peur pour Charlie, j'ai peur d'être seule avec Renée cette semaine..

-J'aimerais venir avec toi, si tu le veux

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Oui je ne veux pas te laisser seule

-Merci, oui je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa.

Alors que notre baiser se fit plus passionné Emmett entra dans la pièce

-Y'a des chambres pour ça dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Nous nous figeâmes

Bella me dit dans le creux de l'oreille

-3

-2

-1

-BELLA ! EDWARD ! Hurla Emmett

Les 1m98 de Emmett se retrouvèrent devant nous. Il avait visiblement l'air en colère . Mais étrangement j'avais l'impression que c'était plus pour l'apparence qu'une réelle menace.

-Si je te garde sur mes genoux comme bouclier tu crois que ton frère ne m'attaquera pas ?

-Je te croyais beaucoup plus courageux que ça ! Tu me déçois me dit ma belle.

-Là je suis juste en train d'espérer un miracle.

-T'inquiètes le miracle arrive.

-Oh! je suis toujours là dit Emmett !

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

-Emmett laisse les tranquilles dit Rosalie

-Mais Rose, il embrasse ma petite sœur !

-Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas voir qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre et à mon avis il n'a pas fait que l'embrasser.

Je jetai un regard à Bella, étions nous si transparents ? Pour une fois elle n'avait pas rougi mais était encore plus blanche. Emmett était par contre lui passé par toute les couleurs et moi je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

-Sainte Rose dit Bella je te remercie d'ouvrir les yeux à mon gros balourd de frère. Quand à toi j'ai 22 ans, je fais ce que je veux tu n'as rien à dire et surtout ne prends pas idée d'essayer de terroriser Edward.

-Mais …

-Il n y'a pas de mais lui dit Rose, tu viens avec moi et tu laisses ta sœur vivre sa vie.

-Rosalie lui dis-je, je te laisse conduire mes voitures quand bon te semble.

Elle rit et me répondit

-Edward c'est un plaisir de te rendre service.

-Ben justement en parlant de service, si tu pouvais surveiller ton frère et ma sœur ….

-Tu veux que je lâche Emmett me dit-elle avec un air sérieux

Merde je valais pas mieux que Emmett

-Edward, me dit Alice, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Rosalie doit me surveiller ?

Bella pouffa de rire

-Je crois que je vais m'éloigner de toi j'ai pas envie de souffrir de dommages collatéraux.

-Ehhh et c'est moi qui ne suis pas courageux.

-Eh bien Alice me paraît en effet plus dangereuse qu'Emmett.

-Tu vas me payer ça Bella, dit Alice. Dès que tu reviens sur New York on se fait une journée de shopping.

-Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre Edward j'y suis pour rien dit Bella

-T'inquiète pas dit elle fièrement Edward me doit un dressing.

-Ah non pas ça dis-je maman ne te laissera pas faire de toute façon.

-On parie ?

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions tous depuis des années. Emmett avait accepté ma relation avec Bella non sans m'avoir fait un sermon «Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue».

Vers 11h toute la troupe s'en alla pour l'aéroport. J'étais avec Bella, Alice et Jasper dans la BMW car j'avais laissé Rosalie conduire ma MG.

Le vol d'Alice était prévu 2h plus tard que celui de Rose, Emmett et Jasper mais a force de persuasion et menace auprès de la compagnie aérienne elle réussit à faire changer son billet pendant que Jasper rendait la BMW à l'agence.

-Enfin seul dis-je à ma belle lorsque que tout le monde fut partis en salle d'embarquement. Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?

-Hummm à part visiter ton lit tu veux dire ?

-En fait j'espérais que ça serait ta réponse.

-Je trouve dommage d'avoir sorti une si belle voiture et de ne pas la montrer à tout Seattle.

-Où veux-tu aller alors.

-Il y a un bar à l'angle de la 1st Avenue et Virginia Street. J'y allais souvent quand j'étais étudiante.

-Ok c'est parti

20 minutes plus tard, je me garais devant le bar. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte de Bella, le serveur sortit en regardant ma voiture avec envie.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait la montrer me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Bella ! Dit le serveur.

-Jake ! Dit ma belle en lui sautant dans les bras

Aie mon amie la jalousie est de retour.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit entourée de beau mec tout le temps. Le serveur était plutôt beau gosse, amérindien avec de longs cheveux noirs et super musclé.

-Jacob, je te présente Edward.

-Elle est à toi cette petite merveille ?

-Oui lui dis-je en regardant Bella et en mettant un bras sur ses épaules de manière possessive.

-Je parlais de la voiture dit Jacob en riant.

-Et bien oui aussi, tu aimes les voitures toi aussi.

-Oui tu aurais vu les discussion qu'il avait avec Rose, quand ils sont partis sur le sujet il y en a pour des heures. Aussi dit-elle en levant le doigt, j'interdis à l'un de vous deux de parler de voiture en ma présence.

-Bell c'est une MG RV8 de 92 avec un moteur de 190 chevaux

-Elle roulerait sur 2 roues que je n'en n'aurais rien à faire alors attention tu sais de quoi je suis capable si tu ne respectes pas mon ordre.

Jacob devint tout blanc sous sa peau halée.

Bella se retourna vers moi

-Et toi si tu ne veux pas connaître ma liste tu as intérêt de m'écouter.

Je dégluti en regardant Jacob

-elle plaisante ?

-Non vieux !

-On rentre où tu nous sers sur le trottoir ? Reprit-elle

Nous passâmes un très bon après-midi. Jacob était très sympathique,entre deux clients, il me raconta des anecdotes sur Bella qui me confirmait le sacré caractère de ma belle.

-Tu te souviens de ce type Mike ?

-Je préfèrerais oublier, ce mec était ignoble.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait demandais-je ?

-Monsieur m'a dragué pendant des semaines comme si ses manières grossières pouvait m'intéresser. Il sortait avec une fille Jenny je crois. Un jour elle m'a foncé dessus en m'accusant de lui avoir piqué son mec. En fait, il trafiquait des photos de lui avec sa copine en mettant mon visage à la place et a diffusé ça sur le net. J'ai donc du sévir.

-C'était trop drôle. Bella est championne de l'humiliation publique .

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais ?

-Euh et bien dit-elle toute rouge.

Mais Jacob repris

-Au bal de printemps elle l'a dragué en lui disant que d'avoir vu ces fausses photos lui avait donné des idées et qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent des photos tout de suite. Elle lui a bandé les yeux en disant que c'était encore mieux et l'a emmené derrière le rideau sur la scène lui a demandé de se déshabiller. Elle avait préparé une affiche où il y avait écrit «Je suis un gros pervers»

Le pire c'est que quand elle a tiré le rideau il s'est mis à brailler «C'est cool Bella, je vais plus être obligé de trafiquer les photos en collant ta tête».

-Bella je te promets de faire tout ce que tu voudras je n'aimerais pas subir ton courroux lui dis-je en rigolant.

Sur le chemin du retour je lui demandais comment elle avait connu Jacob.

-Jacob est le fils de Billy le meilleur ami de mon père. Quand nous étions petit on jouait ensemble à la Push, quand Charlie et Billy allaient à la pêche.

-Il est un peu comme ton frère alors ?

-Ben a une époque il a été un peu plus me dit-elle avec un regard en coin.

Arghh ma jalousie revenait au galop mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir vécu avant moi.

-Et …

-Et ça c'est terminé très vite car Jacob et moi on s'entendait mieux en tant qu'amis que petit-amis.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as raconté, je trouvais Jacob sympathique, maintenant je vais être obligé de le détester.

-Ohhhhh ne me dit pas qu'avant moi tu n'as jamais connu de femme

-Non mais...

-Mais quoi ? Si je te l'ai dit c'est que je préfère que ça soit moi qui te le dise plutôt que Jacob lors d'une de ses blague vaseuse.

-Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du je suis qu'un idiot.

-Je crois en effet qu'il va falloir que tu mettes ta jalousie de côté.

-Je suis désolé. C'est un peu nouveau pour moi ce sentiment alors j'ai du mal à le maîtriser.

-Vraiment ? Jamais Jaloux ?

-Non pas avant de te connaître

Elle me regarda longuement perdue dans ses réflexions j'aurais aimé être dans sa tête pour savoir ce qui s'y passait.

D'un seul coup elle éclata de rire.

-C'est moi qui te fais rire ainsi ?

-Non enfin oui... c'est ta jalousie que me fait rire car si l'un de nous devrait être jaloux de Jacob c'est plutôt moi car tu es plutôt son genre …

-Quoi ?

-Jacob est homo.

-Mais je croyais que toi et lui …

-Oui je t'ai dit que ça n'a pas durer longtemps avec lui, il s'est très vite rendue compte que j'étais pas le genre de personne qui lui convenait.

J'étais vraiment con je n'avais rien vu.

-Bon ok ! Passons à autre chose dit-elle. L'autre jour tu n'as pas répondu vraiment à ma question. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui t'inspire tes romans ou bien tout sort de ton imagination ?

-C'est la journaliste qui parle là ?

-Eh bien, il faudra bien finir cette interview je vais devoir remettre ma casquette à un moment mais il y a aussi de la curiosité personnelle.

-La plupart sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination avec un gros travail de recherche sur les milieux dans lequel se situe l'histoire. Très souvent je vais à la rencontre de personnes connaissant le milieu pour en apprendre plus que des détails techniques. J'ai par exemple, pour mon 3ème roman passé un mois dans un commissariat pour voir leurs méthodes de travail, et aussi l'incidence de leurs métiers sur les flics, leur vie personnelle. Il était important que ce que je raconte soit très proche de la vérité, sauf en ce qui concerne l'intrigue bien évidemment.

-La plupart, donc pas tous ?

-Non en effet,le tout dernier, celui que tu as eu entre les mains, tu dois bien savoir qui me la inspiré ?

Elle rigola

-Ce ne serait pas un certain petit lutin puisqu'il parle du milieu de la mode.

-Oui j'avoue avoir fait dans la facilité, mais la voir naviguer la dedans m'a donné envie d'en parler. De montrer aux jeunes filles qui rêvent de devenir mannequins quel monde impitoyable cela peut être. Je sais qu'Alice a assez de force de caractère pour vivre cela, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Et c'est le seul livre qui t'as été inspiré par une de tes connaissance ?

-Non, mon tout premier aussi. C'est mon père qui me l'a inspiré. Il est médecin, spécialisé dans le traitement des cancers. Avec ma sœur nous allions régulièrement dans le service donc à force les termes médicaux n'avait plus aucun secret. Tu n'as pas idée, comme cela m'a marqué de lire l'espoir où le désespoir dans le regard de ces gens, des enfants pour la plupart.

La fin du trajet se fit dans le silence. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Bella était aussi très silencieuse. Encore une fois j'aurais aimé être dans sa tête.

* * *

**Bella :**

_«Tu n'as pas idée, comme cela m'a marqué de lire l'espoir où le désespoir dans le regard de ces gens, des enfants pour la plupart.»_

Oh que si j'en avais une idée. Lorsque l'on ma diagnostiqué ma LAL*, j'avais 16 ans. Le docteur Cullen qui s'occupait de mon cas était très confiant. La maladie avait été décelée très tôt. Les traitements permettent un taux de survie de 75%. J'étais ressortie des premières consultations avec la certitude que je gagnerai ce combat. Mes amis et ma famille était là pour moi pour me soutenir, enfin presque toute ma famille. Ma mère n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux au début je n'y ai pas fais attention. Après ma première chimio je suis restée en chambre stérile une semaine à cause de mon aplasie et pour éviter tout risque d'infection.

Mes cheveux ont commencé à tomber environ 3 semaines après ma première chimio. Ma mère évitait soigneusement de me regarder. Cette fois ci je m'en étais rendue compte. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle avait honte de moi. Lorsque 15 jours plus tard mes cheveux étaient totalement tombés, elle a commencé à boire et ne me parlait plus. C'est à ce moment que j'ai arrêté de me battre. Quel était l'intérêt si même ma propre mère n'y croyait pas, pire que ça elle n'en avait rien à faire. Mes séjours à l'hôpital après chaque chimio était de plus en plus long. J'avais complètement perdu espoir. C'est à ce moment là que Jasper m'avait donné ce surnom Bell'iqueuse. Quand nous étions jeune j'étais plutôt du genre à chercher la bagarre avec mon frère, jacob et même Rose. Jasper lui réussissait toujours à calmer mes ardeurs. Grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à dompter ce côté de ma personnalité même si il a tendance à ressortir facilement. Il m'avait donc donné ce surnom pour me faire réagir mais j'avais perdu l'envie de me battre, je n'attendais plus que ma mort. Jusqu'à que le docteur Cullen me donne à lire un livre. Il n'était même pas édité. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'auteur. Juste des feuilles volantes. 350 pages qui racontaient le combat d'un jeune garçon atteints d'une leucémie, qui avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse et avait embauché un détective privé pour retrouver son père donneur potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ce livre m'a bouleversé. Cette histoire c'était mon histoire. Son combat était le mien. Si lui avait pu le gagner je le pouvais aussi. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait abstraction de ma mère. Je me suis accrochée à mon père, mon frère, mes amis et j'ai vaincu ce cancer.

Ce livre était le premier livre d'Edward. Il a été publié 6 mois après l'annonce de ma maladie.

* * *

**_*LAL : leucémies aiguës lymphoblastiques_**

**_Je signale que n'étant pas médecin, j'ai fais quelques recherches pour coller au plus près de la réalité mais les documents concernant le protocole du traitement des leucémies, et des cancers en général sont assez compliqué à comprendre. J'ai donc un peu imaginé les différentes phases du traitement et de ses conséquences car moi je n'avais pas le temps de passer un mois à l'hôpital pour approfondir le sujet. Surtout il n'y a pas Greg House dans mon hôpital. Par contre le médecin qui a soigné mon entorse il y a 2 mois était ..., oups je m'égare !_**


	12. Chapitre 11: On the road

_**Et voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je trouvais que Bella se ramollissait un peu trop, il a donc fallu que je la réveille un bout j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'ai aussi fait un petit pari avec moi même mettre du lemon là où on ne l'attends pas. Et je crois que j'ai gagné (de toute manière je prenais pas de risque car je gagnais dans les deux cas )  
**_

_**Lilichoco le point de vue de Renée qui apparait dans ce chapitre est déjà écrit pour le prochain chapitre vous pourrez ainsi vous faire votre propre opinion d'elle **_

_**Sweet girly eclipse alors mon médecin disons que c'est un mélange de Simon Baker et Patrick Bruel et que j'envisageais même si j'étais certaine de retomber sur lui aux urgence de retenter l'expérience de l'entorse. Evidement il y a quelques inconvénient vu que la dernière fois j'ai passé 1 mois 1/2 avec une attelle et a être obligée d'écrire avec deux doigts ce qui ralentirai énormément la suite de la fiction et que depuis je suis toujours incapable d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne mais où va le monde. **_

_**Merci pour vos conseils médical, j'ai fais la correction pour l'histoire de moelle osseuse, Katia je souhaite du courage à ta maman, je sais que c'est difficile pour avoir eu trop de proche étant passé par là cette dernière année**_

_**Encore toujours merci pour vos Reviews j'adore ça, je ne m'en lasse pas, je deviens accro, je vais même devoir suivre une cure de désintoxe une fois la fiction terminée (comme si j'avais besoin de ça)  
**_

_**Et personne n'a trouvé mon prénom, pourtant je peux vous dire qu'il est déjà sortie ^_^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 11 : On the Road**

**Bella :**

Nous étions sur la route en direction de Forks. Edward avait absolument voulu prendre son Aston Martin. J'avais tenté de le dissuader mais rien à faire.

_-Tu sais ta volvo sera très bien pour Forks. On va déjà se faire remarquer avec alors l'Aston …_

_-Je veux faire bonne impression devant ta mère !_

_-Tu veux te faire passer pour Ian Fleming oui !_

_-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

_-Ma mère croit que James Bond est une marque de whisky bon marché._

_-Ohhh sacrilège._

_-De toute façon tu as déjà impressionné les deux seules personnes de Forks pouvant aimer les belles voitures : Rose et Jake._

_-Et toi tu n'es pas impressionnée ?_

_-Non moi je préfère ma Rossinante !_

_-Rossinante ?_

_-Oui c'est le petit nom de ma bicyclette celle de Jasper c'est Bucéphale*._

_-Tu compares mon Aston Martin à une vieille rosse ?_

_-Ok à New York on se fait une course tout les deux toi avec ton Aston et moi avec Rossinante._

_-Et je gagne quoi ? _

_-Tu veux dire je gagne quoi ?_

_-On en discutera en route maintenant tu mets tes jolies fesses dans ma merveille!_

_-Je te préviens si un jour tu l'appelles Bébé je te quitte sur le champ._

J'adorais nos joutes verbales, c'était étrange, nous pouvions passer à des moments de délires complets puis sans transition à des discussions des plus sérieuses comme la veille dans la voiture.

Je ne pensais pas que cette question m'aurait fait ressurgir tant de souvenir. Et surtout une mauvaise conscience. Je m'en voulais de cacher la vérité à Edward. Le pire c'est que je m'étais mise toute seule cette pression. J'allais devoir vite parler à Carlisle, mais comment Edward allait-il le prendre.

Notre relation débutait seulement, tout était allé tellement vite. Si maintenant j'étais certaine de mes sentiments pour lui, je ne connaissais pas les siens envers moi. Il était jaloux et m'avait avoué que c'était la première fois mais la jalousie ne signifie pas qu'il m'aime. Disons qu'il m'aime bien. On s'entendait très bien sur le plan intellectuel, nous avions les mêmes passions, le même humour déjanté. On s'entendait aussi terriblement bien sur le plan sexuel.

Faire l'amour avec Edward c'était ouahhhhh!

Mais est-ce qu'il m'aimait ça c'est une autre question.

Lorsque nous étions rentré chez lui la veille j'avais failli lui avouer mais très vite mon esprit s'était encore une fois déconnecté. C'était dingue le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi.

_-Bella, nous sommes arrivés._

_-Oh excuse moi, je rêvais._

_-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir. Je faisais partie de ton rêve j'espère._

_-Évidemment!_

_-Et que ce passait-il dans ce rêve ?_

_-Et bien nous étions dans ta chambre..._

_Il me souleva dans ces bras et monta dans la chambre tout en me regardant avec passion._

_-Voilà pour le cadre._

_-Je ne crois pas que nous parlions..._

_-Alors taisons-nous dit-il en m'embrassant. Ses mains glissaient sous ma chemise. Je gémis lorsque __ses mains prirent mes seins en coupe._

_Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise alors que ses lèvres avaient quitter les miennes et glissaient le long de mon coup provoquant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale._

_Il m'enleva ma chemise et mon soutien gorge. Nous étions tout les deux en pantalon. Alors il m'allongea sur le lit et repris ses baisers, sur mon ventre, ma poitrine._

_Il détacha mon pantalon et me l'ôta doucement en embrassant mes jambes au fur à mesure qu'il les découvrait. J'étais de nouveau incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Il retira également son pantalon et repris ses baisers dans le sens inverse. Un feu brulait à l'intérieur de mon bas-ventre. J'avais besoin de lui._

_-Edward …_

_-Oui ma belle, que veux- tu me dit-il avec un sourire._

_-fais moi l'amour, j'ai envie de toi en moi maintenant._

_Il nous délesta de nos derniers vêtements en un rien de temps et repris ses caresses. J'étais totalement à sa merci._

_Lorsqu'il me pénétra nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Alors que nous bougions à l'unisson, on entendait que nos gémissements de plaisirs. _

_Je criais son nom au moment ou j'atteignis l'orgasme et il me suivit en criant le mien._

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées

-T'aimerais bien savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit judicieux.

-Pourquoi? Ah j'ai saisi, en fait tu n'es pas journaliste mais une espionne super dangereuse qui est là pour me faire avouer des crimes que je n'ai pas commis ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une liste de sévices en stock. Pour mes armes, ma valise à un double fond.

-Ok à quoi penses-tu je suis certain que c'est moins dangereux pour moi.

-En fait je me demandais comment tu faisais pour m'éblouir comme ça. Tu manipules ma pensée c'est ça ? Où alors c'est l'hypnose ! Oh mon dieu je suis sous hypnose et tu peux me faire faire ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Patrick Jane !

-Zut tu l'as vu aussi !

-Alors à quoi penses-tu ?

-T'es têtu !

-Pas plus que toi

-Je pensais à tes livres. Je pensais qu'il faut que je te dise qui me les as donné.

-Et...

-Et j'ai peur de ta réaction.

-Bella, je sais que je peux te faire confiance et visiblement la personne qui te les a donné pensait ça également. Car j'ai bien réfléchi et ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de proche de moi. Donc je pense que je lui en voudrais d'avoir trahi ma confiance mais je l'en remercierais car il m'a permis de te rencontrer.

-Et si c'était à moi que tu en voulais

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je savais avant de te rencontrer que tu me dirais rien tu as été franche avec moi depuis le début la dessus.

-Mais pas sur mes armes dans ma valise.

-Ni moi sur mon don d'hypnose me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'était une chose que j'aimais chez Edward, jamais il n'a essayé de me faire dire ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Du coup ça me culpabilisait encore plus.

Nous arrivions à Port Angeles, il restait encore une heure de route. Quoi ! Déjà Port Angeles, mais on est partis que depuis 1h30.

-Eh dis donc Fangio c'est pas parce que mon père est shérif qu'on va te faire sauter tes PV pour excès de vitesse.

-Je n'ai jamais de PV.

-On se demande bien comment, tu as vu à quelle vitesse tu roules ? Si j'avais été si pressé de retrouver ma mère j'aurais pris l'avion.

-Avoue que ma beauté est plus confortable que les vieux coucou allant à Forks.

-C'est une voiture Edward, pas une femme.

-Tu prends bien ton vélo pour un cheval.

-ça n'a rien a voir.

-si.

-moi au moins c'est une référence littéraire.

-Tiens d'ailleurs on a toujours pas décidé de ce que j'allais gagner.

-Toi rien mais moi je crois que j'ai une idée. Ohhh tu vas adorer.

-Annonce la couleur.

-Non toi d'abord comme ça si c'est pas assez je rectifie le tire

-Ah ah tu penses donc perdre.

-Pas du tout disons que tu a 5% de chance de gagner donc au cas où …

-Très bien alors je veux que tu sois officiellement ma petite amie

-Attends officiellement dans le genre tu me présentes à tes parents

-Je te signale que je vais rencontrer ta mère dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Oui mais ma mère ça compte pas!

-Tu veux dire que j'ai sorti ma merveille pour rien ?

-Laisse tomber Edward ! De toute façon tu vas perdre.

-Alors que veux -tu toi ?

-Une promenade toi et moi sur Brodway de Times Square jusqu'à la 53ème à 20h.

-Quoi ! mais c'est l'heure où il y a plein de paparazzi.

-Eh toi tu veux me présenter à tes parents !

-Ok ok tu gagnes sur ce point là mais tu n'as pas gagné la course.

-c'est comme si c'était fait.

-Alors comment vas-tu me présenter à ta mère ?

-un dossier de travail ?

-Tu entends ça mon bébé comment elle me traite ? Dit-il en parlant à sa voiture

Je levai les yeux aux ciel

-Tu... tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour que je te présente comme mon petit ami.

-Je ne sais pas tu en penses quoi toi?

-Comment te dire ça....tu es actuellement la relation la plus longue que j'ai eu avec un homme, Jake y compris même si pour lui c'est un cas à part. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai un peu de mal avec le fait de m'engager. Donc j'avoue que ce terme de petit ami me fais peur.... Mais d'un autre côté avec toi j'ai peut être envie d'essayer d'aller plus loin que d'habitude.

Voilà je m'étais lancé, j'avais dévoilé un peu de mes sentiments, et c'était une grande première.

-Et bien confidence pour confidence, ma seule et unique relation longue durée qui avec un peu de recul n'en était pas une, m'avait amené à la conclusion que plus jamais je n'utiliserai ce terme. Il se trouve qu'avec toi, j'en ai de nouveau envie.

-Edward ! Ça me fais peur. Je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai du mal avec mes sentiments.

-Alors on peut dire à ta mère que je suis un ami amélioré.

-Comment fais-tu pour être si parfait ?

-Le talent ma chère.

* * *

**Edward :**

Je savais que j'allais trop vite avec Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était la femme de ma vie donc je voulais l'annoncer haut et fort. Mais elle n'était pas comme moi. Je me doutais qu'elle avait vécu des choses qui font qu'elle se lie difficilement même si je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Je n'osais pas lui demander, elle avait d'ailleurs l'air d'apprécier ma discrétion. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai relation mais qu'avec moi elle en avait envie mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Pour Bella je saurai être patient.

Nous venions d'arriver sur Forks et nous dirigions vers la maison des parents de Bella. Je la sentais de plus en plus angoissée et je lui pris la main pour tenter de la calmer.

-Edward il faut que je te dise à propos de ma mère

-je t'écoute

-Eh bien hormis le fait, qu'entre nous les relations sont plutôt difficiles, ma mère est disons exubérante.

-ça ne me fait pas peur tu n'oublies pas que ma sœur s'appelle Alice.

-En fait elle est quand même très différente d'Alice, ma mère n'a aucune vie privé et ne respecte pas non plus celle des autres...

-Promis je me boucherai les oreilles au moment où elle commencera les détails gênants.

-Ah ! Un autre détail, elle ne sait pas cuisiner donc quoiqu'elle te présente vérifie que ça ne soit pas elle qui l'ait fabriqué.

-Tu rigoles?

-Je tiens juste à te garder en vie.

-C'est gentil ça.

-Tu peux encore servir me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors que j'ouvrai la portière de Bella, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années sortit de la maison. Elle n'était pas très grande et mince, avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Bella mais raide et court, des yeux d'un bleu pale. Contrairement à ce que m'avait annoncé Bella, elle n'avait pas du tout un air exubérant mais plutôt anxieuse.

-Bella ma chérie, je suis contente que tu sois là !

Je senti Bella se raidir contre moi

-Ren... maman comment vas-tu ?

-ça va dit elle rapidement, tu me présentes ton ami ?

-Je te présente Edward.

-Mme Swan lui dis-je poliment

-Pas de Mme Swan appelez moi Renée. Tu aurais pu me prévenir ma chérie que tu venais accompagné, j'aurai préparer la chambre d'amie plutôt que la tienne qui n'a qu'un petit lit.

-On va à l'hôtel, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Non il est hors de question que vous alliez à l'hôtel. Je vais vous préparer la chambre et la discussion est close.

-Entrez donc vous n'allez pas rester dehors.

-En fait, je voulais aller à l'hôpital rapidement dit Bella

-Chérie les visites ne commencent que dans 1 heure venez donc boire un café en attendant.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit me permis de découvrir que:

1-Bella avait raison. Sa mère ne sait pas cuisiner. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec les cookies préparés avec amour par Renée.

2-Renée n'est pas exubérante mais plutôt imprévisible tout comme Bella

3-Renée aimait profondément ses enfants et son mari même si Bella refusait de l'admettre.

4-laisser Bella et Renée dans la même pièce seule n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée Bella ayant tendance à légèrement s'énerver dans ces cas là. Et le regard que je surpris en entrant dans la pièce faisait peur à voir. Je me fis une note à moi même de vérifier si sa valise avait vraiment un double fond.

Le téléphone interrompit ce moment délicat sans que je ne sache quel était le sujet de la dispute. Après avoir raccroché Renée éclata en sanglot.

-Maman que se passe-t-il .

-C'est Charlie dit elle entre deux sanglots.

J'étais pétrifié et Bella était devenue toute blanche

-il s'est réveillé continua Renée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour l'hôpital.** Je lâchais les filles devant l'entrée et allais garer ma voiture.

Lorsque je passais les portes de l'entrée Renée et Bella étaient devant le bureau de l'accueil. Je ne voyais pas la personne qui se trouvait devant elles mais visiblement elle avait énervé ma Bella.

-Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris comme mot dans : son médecin nous a dit de venir immédiatement.

-Mais les visites ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de 14h dit une voix que je connaissais trop.

-Oui eh bien vous il serait temps, que vous preniez une pause pour aller vous acheter un cerveau !

Je m'approchais de Bella pour la calmer et mes soupçons se confirmèrent.

-Bella, que ce passe t-il ?

-Eddiechou ! Quelle heureuse surprise dit-elle avec un ton qui me donnait envie de vomir.

Mais comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de cette fille.

-Lauren ! Quelle mauvaise surprise.

Bella me regardait bouche bée.

-Lauren nous voudrions voir Charlie Swan

-Mais Eddie, comme je l'ai déjà dit les visites ne commencent qu'à 14h dit elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait mielleuse.

-Ne m'appelle pas Eddie, et on nous a appelé donc laisse nous aller à sa chambre

-Eddie …

-Ne l'appelle pas Eddie grogna Bella

A ce moment un médecin arriva

-Mme Swan je vous attendais venez avec moi. Lauren je vous avais pourtant prévenu que j'attendais ces personnes.

-Encore faut-il que l'information arrive à son cerveau mais non suis-je bête elle n'en a pas dit Bella entre ses dents. Puis se tournant vers moi. Toi tu me dois une explication.

* * *

Oups ça va barder, ou peut être pas ;-)

_***Rossinante est le cheval de Don Quichotte et Bucéphale celui d'Alexandre le grand.**_

_****J'ai hésité a vous rajouter une petite scène sur le comment tout le monde rentre dans la voiture d'Edward vu que la Vanquish est supposé n'avoir que deux places, or il se trouve que la Vanquish 2+2 a les fameuses places nécessaire. J'aurai donc pu vous parler de la fierté d'Edward d'avoir pris la bonne décision lorsqu'il a décidé d'acheter cette version. D'autant plus que les derniers modèles ont été créer en 2007 donc la commande a du être prise alors qu'il était vraiment jeune vu que la fabrication est artisanale et le carnet de commande blablabla mais la voiture de James Bond n'a certainement pas le modèle «familiale» donc pourquoi Edward aurait commandé ce modèle. Vu que l'intérêt de cette voiture est son côté prédatrice capable de passer à 100 km en 4 secondes et monter à 305 km blablabla oh puré j'ai un mal de tête là donc j'ai bien fait de ne pas faire ce passage.**_


	13. Chaptitre 12 : Renée

**_Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je vois que certaines d'entre vous suive bien Et oui Edward a bien appelé sa voiture bébé et Bella ne l'a pas quitté il faut croire qu'elle bluffait ^_^._**

**_Pour mon prénom personne n'a trouvé donc ce n'est ni Sophie, ni Jenny._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapitre 12 : Renée**

**Bella :**

-Charlie s'est réveillé il y a une heure, nos premiers examens nous montrent que ses réactions motrices sont plutôt bonnes. Nous lui avons laissé le respirateur, le temps d'une surveillance si tout va bien nous lui retirerons demain nous annonça le médecin.

-Il va bien alors dit Renée, il n'aura pas de séquelles, elle semblait vraiment inquiète et se préoccuper du sort de Charlie, elle ne m'avait pas habitué à ça.

-Eh bien, il a pu répondre à des questions simples avec des hochements de tête mais pour le moment je n'ai pu vérifier ses réactions verbales. Nous en saurons plus demain à ce niveau. Ses pupilles sont réactives et symétriques ce qui est un bon signe. Par contre sa vision et ses réactions risque d'être confuses ceci est due au fait qu'il ait passé 7 jours dans le coma mais tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre progressivement.

Charlie était réveillé, et il semblait aller plutôt bien vu les circonstances. J'étais soulagée, heureuse, angoissé. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 4 ans.

Edward ressentit mon angoisse et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais vous laisser y aller mais une seule personne à la fois. Son organisme est fatigué donc ne vous inquiétez pas si il se rendort, il ne replonge pas dans le coma.

-Maman vas y en premier lui dis-je. Je vais prévenir Emmett.

Alors que ma mère rentra dans la chambre, Edward et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie pour que je puisse appeler mon frère.

-Je vais nous chercher des cafés pendant que tu appelles ton frère dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres

Je le regardais rentrer à l'intérieur en espérant que la bimbo blonde ne lui saute pas dessus.

J'étais extrêmement contrariée par le comportement de cette fille envers Edward . Elle bavait littéralement devant lui et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui en coller une. Jalouse ? Je crois que oui et dire que je n'arrêtais pas de charrier Edward à propos de sa jalousie je ne valais pas mieux.

D'ailleurs d'où la connaissait-il ?

Pas le temps pour chercher il faut que j'appelle Emmett.

-Emmett, c'est Bella

-Bell's je suis content de t'entendre comment va papa ?

-Il vient de sortir du coma

-C'est vrai ! Ouahh je suis content, il t'a parlé, il va bien ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, maman est avec lui pour le moment. Il est encore sous respirateur donc il ne peut pas parler mais le médecin à l'air confiant.

-Je suis tellement soulagé

-Oui moi aussi.

-Il va falloir que je te quitte j'ai un rendez-vous pour mon article.

-A propos du boulot, tu peux dire à Aro que je reste encore cette semaine ici. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour mon article, j'y travaille.

-J'imagine tout a fait comment tu peux y travailler dit-il avec un ton morose

-Swan tu arrêtes ça, j'aime beaucoup Edward donc je t'en pris soit sympa avec lui.

-A ce point ?

-Oui à ce point.

-Ok on en reparlera quand on se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas pour Aro je m'en occupe.

-bisous

Lorsque je rentrai de nouveau dans l'hôpital je vis Edward debout au milieu du hall, deux cafés dans les mains, avec la pétasse blonde qui avait une main posée sur son torse.

Arghhhhh !

-Mais Eddiechou tu sais que je suis la femme de ta vie, je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre...

Oh putain c'était quoi cette histoire ? Edward avec ….. ça !

Tous deux ne m'avaient pas vu et continuaient leur conversation.

-Lauren lâche moi

-Eddie, on était si bien ensemble

-Lauren je suis avec Bella maintenant dit il franchement énervé ce qui me rassura

-Je suis certaine qu'elle ne baise pas aussi bien que moi lui susurra t-elle

Ahhhh je crois que je vais la démembrer avant de lui arracher la tête.

-Franchement Lauren, je me demande aujourd'hui comment j'ai pu être avec toi

-Moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être avec cette fille ! Tu l'as vu elle ressemble à rien

-Tu veux que je te dise c'est toi qui ne ressemble à rien. Bella est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, elle est drôle, intelligente et je l'aime. J'ai peut être mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais je suis certain que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'es qu'une femme vénale et superficielle et vulgaire. Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que j'allais retomber dans tes filets comme cela.

Je n'avais retenu que trois mots de tout son discours : il m'aime

il m'aime

IL M'AIME

Sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais avec fougue. Il lâcha les cafés au sol pour resserrer notre étreinte. J'entendis la blondasse grogner lorsqu'elle fut aspergé de café.

-Alors toi, lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle, Laurie, si tu t'avises de t'approcher encore une fois d' Edward

-Lauren me coupa t-elle

-Je m'en moque de ton nom, si tu le regardes, si tu lui parles, si tu penses à lui, si tu rêves de l'homme que j'aime, je te préviens Laura, je m'occupe personnellement de l'ablation de tes prothèses et je te garantis que je ne serai pas aussi tendre que ma copine.

-C'est LAUREN, et tu es complètement cinglée, Eddiechou comment peux-tu être avec une folle pareille

-NE L'APPELLE PAS EDDIECHOU !!!!!!!

La blondasse semblait enfin avoir compris car elle fit un pas en arrière quand je me retournais vers Edward il avait un grand sourire.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais dit-il.

-Oui Edward ! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle dit-il en prenant de nouveau mes lèvres.

* * *

**Edward :**

Elle m'aime !!!! ELLE M'AIME

Nous étions là au milieu de ce hall d'hôpital à nous embrasser, son père était sorti du coma, la réconciliation avec sa mère était entamée, la vie était belle.

Renée arriva à ce moment là

-Bella, ma chérie, va voir ton père avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

-Merci maman dit-elle avec un sourire.

Alors qu'elle passait devant Lauren qui était toujours plantée au milieu du hall tel une idiote elle lui dit

-Au fait Laurence, il faudrait nettoyer un peu tout ça dit elle en montrant le café et elle partit en direction de la chambre de son père.

Renée attrapa mon bras et me dit

-Eh bien mon cher Edward, je crois que vous avez des choses à me raconter allons prendre un café à la cafétéria.

* * *

**Renée :**

J'avais fais des erreurs dans ma vie, et les plus impardonnable qu'il soit. J'avais laissé tomber mon bébé alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Lorsque l'on m'a appris la maladie de Bella je n'ai pas su faire face. Mon père était décédé d'un cancer lorsque j'avais 15 ans, je me rappelle du combat qu'il avait mené tout cela pour rien. Ce n'était pas une excuse, mais revivre cela c'était trop pour moi. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que ma fille et du coup j'ai voulu me voiler la face, j'ai commencé à boire et j'ai complètement abandonné ma famille et surtout ma Bella qui avait tant besoin de moi. Pendant deux ans je buvais quotidiennement, j'étais devenue une personne aigrie, égocentrique. J'ai vraiment honte de moi quand je repense à cette période. Puis ma fille est partie, elle est partie à cause de moi et je me suis rendue compte de toute l'horreur que je lui ai infligé. Sans l'amour de Charlie je ne me serais pas relevé, je ne me serais pas battue pour devenir celle que je suis maintenant. Quatre années, où j'ai suivie des cures de désintoxication, j'ai été suivie par un psychologue. Mon mari et mon fils m'avait pardonné il ne manquait plus que ma Bella. Elle me manquait terriblement, mais également à son père. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles régulièrement mais n'était plus jamais revenue.

Mais maintenant elle était là et j'allais me battre pour qu'elle soit heureuse et j'ai su à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posé sur Edward que son bonheur passerai obligatoirement par lui.

* * *

**Edward :**

Nous étions installé à une table de la cafétéria, et Renée était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Renée ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oh excuse moi Edward, j'étais partie dans mes pensées.

-Je vous en prie

-Je ne sais pas ce que Bella t'as dit sur moi mais elle a raison, je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour elle... me dit-elle d'un seul coup.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise ça mais dans son regard j'y lu des remords, de la honte aussi je la coupais

-Mais vous l'aimez. Plus que vous n'êtes capable de lui avouer

Elle me regarda intensément et j'avais la sensation de passer au rayon X

-Tu es très perspicace Edward

-Bella a également du mal à avouer ses sentiments, elle doit tenir de vous.

Elle rit et à ce moment elle ressemblait tellement à Bella. Je savais que cette femme avait fait du mal à ma belle, je ne savais pas quoi, mais je savais que son amour pour sa fille était sincère.

-En fait, elle tient beaucoup plus de son père. Tout les deux ont un caractère de cochon, et il est impossible de savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Moi je suis plus irréfléchie et j'ai tendance à trop parler. Emmett tient de moi.

-En effet Emmett a tendance à dire ce qu'il pense dis-je en riant. Heureusement que Rosalie sait le canaliser. C'est un grand enfant.

-Je me répète mais tu es vraiment perspicace, depuis quand connais-tu mes enfants ?

Oups je m'attendais pas à cette question.

-Depuis mardi dernier dis-je en rougissant

-Et tu aimes Bella.

-Oui lui dis-je en soutenant son regard

-Est-ce que Bella t'as expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle est partie ?

-Non, je ne sais rien. J'ai … j'ai compris que ça date de son adolescence, que vous vous êtes fâchées. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut en être la raison. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Étrangement, j'ai l'impression que l'un de mes proches est impliqué dans l'histoire.

Elle eu l'air surpris quand je lui dit cela.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Mon nom ?

-Oui ton nom de famille, Bella ne l'a pas mentionné tout à l'heure et généralement elle présente les gens par leurs noms complets.

Encore une fois cette femme me surpris, elle était imprévisible, on ne devinait rien derrière son regard azur de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête et elle était aussi très observatrice.

-Edward Cullen.

Un éclair de surprise traversa son regard mais elle se repris très vite.

-Je pense Edward, que c'est à ma fille de te raconter son passé mais je pense que lorsqu'elle t'en parlera tu devras avoir le point de vue des personnes concernées. C'est très important Edward, ne juge personne sans en avoir parler avec eux. En ce qui me concerne, sache que tout ce que te dira Bella est vrai et je n'ai aucune excuse à mes actes même si je les regrette sincèrement. La seule chose qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que durant toute cette période je l'ai toujours aimée.

Les paroles de Renée était bien sibyllines. Et je savais que je n'en saurai pas plus.

Bella nous rejoignit à ce moment là.

-Il s'est endormi. J'ai revu le médecin, il m'a dit de ne pas venir avant demain après-midi car il vont profiter de la matinée pour lui faire des examens.

-Je suis tellement soulagée,dit Renée, quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure j'ai su qu'il allait bien. Il va vite se remettre.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous vous racontiez tout les deux demanda Bella sur la défensive.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, rien que tu n'aurais raconté toi même .

Je fis un signe à Bella pour confirmer les dires de sa mère.

-Bon les enfants, il ne sert à rien que nous restions ici aujourd'hui, déposez moi à la maison et allez donc faire un tour pendant que je préparerai le diner.

Je jetais un coup d'œil paniqué à Bella

-Et si vous me laissiez préparer le dîner pour vous remercier de votre accueil lui dis-je rapidement.

-Tu verras maman, Edward est un très bon cuisinier.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire dit Renée.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir .

-C'est résolu dit Bella, on te dépose, on fait un petit tour et après on s'occupe du diner.

Ouf nous avions échappé à un repas raté.

Une fois Renée déposée chez elle, nous nous dirigions vers le centre ville de Forks.

-Alors qu'est ce que ma mère t'as raconté ?

-Oh pas grand chose, je n'ai malheureusement eu droit à aucune anecdote compromettante.

-COMMENT? Tu n'as pas eu le droit à la fois où je me suis retrouvée les fesses à l'air devant tout le monde ?

-Mince je savais que je loupais quelque chose. Raconte moiiiiiii!

-Je devais bien avoir ouhhhh 16 ….........................mois et ma couche est tombée.

-Même pas drôle.

-Alors de quoi avez vous parlez ?

-Je te le dirais si tu annules Brodway.;

-Non je garde Brodway

-Ok mais alors je m'arrangerai pour être certain que tu sois sur tout les magazines peoples.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu t'y prendras?

-Je t'embrasserai langoureusement devant le Minskoff Theatre *.

-Traitre!

Je rigolais, elle réfléchit un p'tit moment et me dit

-Tu veux bien être mon Simba et je serais ta Nala dit elle en me regardant avec des yeux de biches.

Ça cachait quelque chose ça.

-Mummm un lion.

-Oui mais le roi.

-bon si ça te fait plaisir.

-Tu sais que Simba ne refuse rien à Nala donc de quoi as-tu parlé avec ma mère ?

J'éclatais de rire

-Uniquement d'une chose que tu viens de me confirmer à l'instant : que tu as un caractère de cochon.

Elle se mit à bouder.

Nous arrivions au centre ville et comme l'avait prévu Bella ma voiture ne passa pas inaperçue

Alors que j'ouvrais la portière à Bella, un blondinet s'approcha pour admirer ma voiture.

-Bella ! Dit-il en voyant ma belle.

-Mike ! Quelle mauvaise surprise

-ça fais longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu

-Oui ça dois dater de la terminale. Je te présente Edward l'homme de ma vie, Edward voici Mike tu sais nous t'en avons parler avec Jacob

Ainsi c'était ce Mike là, et à cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie lui mettre mon poing dans la figure... qu'a dit Bella : l'homme de sa vie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

-Bonjour dit- il en me serrant la main. Je lui serrais un peu plus fort que nécessaire c'était puéril je le savais mais plus fort que moi.

- Tu dois être ici pour le chef Swan c'est cool qu'il se soit réveillé reprit-il en se tournant vers ma belle.

-Tu es déjà au courant ?

-Je suis infirmier à l'hôpital, j'étais en repos aujourd'hui mais ma petite amie Lauren m'a prévenu.

-Ah dit elle en me lançant un coup d'œil.

Ainsi Lauren s'était trouvé une nouvelle victime.

-Et toi tu deviens quoi ?

-Je suis journaliste et Edward est photographe dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

A quoi jouait-elle ? Et je me souvins de l'histoire des photos.

-C'est cool tu fais quel type de photos ? Dit Mike faisant semblant de s'intéresser à moi.

-Oh je travaille surtout des nus dis-je en rentrant dans le jeu de Bella.

-Oui je suis son modèle préférée hein mon chéri.

-Il faut dire que tu es tellement photogénique c'est un vrai plaisir de travailler avec toi dis-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mike n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Et tu exposes tes photos où ?

Ah le pervers qui espérait voir les photos de Bella. Il n'allait pas être déçu

-Généralement je travaille pour Penthouse ou Play boy

Mike devint tout blanc.

-Tu passeras le bonjour à ta petite amie, nous l'avons vu aujourd'hui, je suis certaine qu'elle se souviendra de nous lui dit Bella alors que nous nous éloignons.

Après un bon fou rire, Bella me fit visiter la ville, ce qui nous prit très peu de temps, Forks étant une ville relativement petite, elle me montra son lycée, la bibliothèque où elle passait ses heures perdues. De retours chez ses parents nous fîmes le repas tout en discutant de tout et rien avec Renée. L'ambiance était nettement plus détendu qu'en début d'après-midi. Pendant le repas j'appris que Renée avait la même passion que moi pour la musique classique, qu'elle avait su garder une âme d'enfant, qu'elle connaissait James Bond ce qui fit rougir Bella. Même Bella faisait des efforts pour que ce moment soit sympathique

Enfin arriva le moment où je me retrouvais seul avec ma Bella

-Tu sais que j'attends ce moment depuis un petit bout de temps lui dis-je en prenant ses lèvres et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

-Edward, ma mère est dans la pièce a côté...

-C'est encore plus excitant lui dis-je au creux de son oreille, puis lentement je l'embrassais dans le cou. Elle était coincée entre le mur et moi et déjà sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

-Edward....

Mes mains caressaient sa délicieuse poitrine à travers son soutien gorge, je l'entendis gémir à mes caresses et elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise.

-Je t'aime lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Nos baisers et caresses se firent plus pressants, je la soulevais dans mes bras et elle noua ses longues jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'allongea sur le lit, tout en regardant le désir que je pouvais lire dans son regard chocolat. Lentement je commençai à déboutonner son pantalon alors qu'elle en fit de même. Je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes sublimes tout en parcourant chaque centimètre de peau, je m'arrêtais sur la petite cicatrice qu'elle avait près du genou droit en me demandant comment elle avait pu se la faire. Je finis de lui enlever son pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussures et me débarrassais de mon jean et mes chaussures également.

Nous étions tout les deux en sous vêtement et mon boxer ne cachait rien de mon désir pour elle.

Je m'allongeais dans le lit à côté d'elle et repris ses lèvres, alors que mes mains caressaient son dos, ses hanches, les siennes se promenaient dans mes cheveux. Nous étouffions nos gémissements en nous embrassant.

Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et admirais ses seins parfaits.

-Tu es si belle Bella lui dis-je en déposant une multitude de baisers sur ses seins, son ventre.

-Aime moi souffla t-elle

Oui j'allais l'aimer, j'allais lui prouver combien je l'aimais, nous avions déjà fait l'amour mais là nos sentiments étaient révélés et tout était encore plus fort.

Nos derniers sous vêtements ne restèrent pas longtemps en place puis je m'allongeais de nouveau sur elle entre ses jambes avant d'entrer en elle doucement tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je lui fis l'amour, doucement, tendrement en étouffant nos gémissements en nous embrassant. Lorsque ma belle atteignit la jouissance, elle étouffa son cri en me mordant l'épaule. Je la suivit juste après et mordit dans l'oreiller juste à côté de son cou.

L'un contre l'autre nous gardions le silence, ma main jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux alors que Bella faisait de petits cercles avec ses doigts sur mon torse. Je repensais à cette incroyable journée. J'avais fais la rencontre de ma «belle mère», Charlie était sorti du coma, Bella m'avait dit Je t'aime. J'avais eu également une étrange conversation avec Renée. Il était certain qu'elle avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, ne le niait pas, le regrettait énormément. Malgré, le mal qu'elle avait fait à Bella, je l'appréciais car j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était plus cette femme. Mais que c'est-il passé entre elles. Cela m'obnubilait d'autant plus que l'un des miens était concerné j'en étais certain. La lueur dans le regard de Renée.

-A quoi penses-tu? Me demanda Bella.

-Je pense à toi, je pense que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie lui dis-je. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler des questions qui brulaient les lèvres c'était à elle de m'en parler.

* * *

* Théâtre où se joue la comédie musicale du roi lion sur Time Square


	14. Chapitre 13 : Charlie

_**Et voici le chapitre suivant. Je vois que vous avez toutes hâte que Bella parle à Edward .... mystère. **_

_**Kikinette, c'est vrai Bella a été rapide sur ce coup là mais avoir une lauren siliconer prête à tout pour récupérer Edward ça aide. **_

_**Pour mon prénom ce n'est pas Amandine, ni Lauren, ni Jessica, ni Jenny, ni Sophie. Cherchez encore il faut dire que je l'ai bien planqué quand même.**_

_**Allez j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews moi**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 13 : Charlie**

**Bella :**

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla, tiens un rayon de soleil à Forks ! Ça devait être un rêve.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais devant moi un ange. Ce rêve était vraiment très agréable. J'admirais ses traits délicats. Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux tirant sur le roux, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée. Soudain mon ange ouvrit les yeux et je me perdis dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

-Bonjour me dit mon ange

-Bonjour, est ce que je rêve ?

Il rit et quel rire

-Non ma belle, ce n'est pas un rêve où alors je fais un magnifique rêve avec un ange aux yeux chocolats.

-Le mien a les yeux verts

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mumm ce rêve était vraiment réaliste.

Soudain un ventre grogna.

-c'est peut être pas un rêve finalement lui dis-je

-Désolé de casser le mythe

-C'est malin Cullen, moi qui me croyais au paradis tu viens de tout gâcher.

-Et je dois faire quoi pour me faire pardonner

-Eh bien ….

Nouveau borborygme

-Eh bien, repris-je je crois que tu es définitivement puni

Puis j'allais vite m'habiller.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre Edward était toujours au lit.

-Dites donc Monsieur Masen, c'est pas le moment de paresser au lit, nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui. Ce matin j'ai un article à écrire sur un auteur de talent et j'aurai quelques questions à lui poser, ensuite cet auteur devra cuisiner si il veut survivre une journée de plus dans cette maison. Puis nous irons voir mon père et enfin comme il fait beau je t'emmènerai visiter la Push après.

-La Push ?

-C'est la réserve de Jacob, allez debout

-Alice sors de ce corps me dit-il.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner je te veux en bas dans 5 min et pas de jérémiade je te rappelle que tu es puni.

Lorsque je descendis je trouvais un mot de Renée, elle était partie à son travail à l'école, elle n'y était pas retourné depuis l'accident et reprenait le travail que le matin tant que Charlie ne serait pas remis complètement.

Je travaillais pendant deux heures sur mon article et ce ne fut pas une tache facile avec Edward qui essayait de me distraire en jouant avec mes cheveux ou m'embrassant derrière l'oreille sachant très bien ce que cela provoquait chez moi, ou de lire par dessus mon épaule alors que je ne voulais lui montrer mon travail qu'une fois terminé. Mon article se déroulait en deux parties, l'interview et la critique de son prochain livre. Il nous faudra prévoir pour l'illustration la couverture du livre et des photos d'Edward. Le journal avait son propre photographe, Edward devra aller à New york.

-Alors quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir lire ton article dit Edward boudeur

-Quand je jugerai qu'il est parfait et pas avant.

-Je suis certain qu'il est très bien

-Edward, il faut pas que je me plante, tu sais tu es ma dernière chance de faire mes preuves

-Ah bon moi je croyais que j'étais plus que ça dit-il d'un ton taquin

je levais les yeux au ciel

-Je veux vraiment qu'il soit parfait pour deux raisons. C'est le premier article qui sera publié te concernant et que tu mérites beaucoup plus que quelque chose de bâclé comme peut le faire Tyler. Et ce sera mon premier véritable article qui sera publié.

-Mais tu as déjà été publiée

-Ah oui tu veux parler des chiens perdus

-Les chiens perdus ? Reprit-il

-Le courrier du cœur

-Jolie métaphore

-Oui je sais j'en suis très fier mais je n'appelle pas ça une publication

-Moi je parlais de tes articles pendant tes années de fac

-Comment les connais-tu ?

-Mon agent me les as envoyé avant que tu viennes me voir et je peux te dire qu'ils sont très bons

-Génial, des publications dans le journal d'une obscure université de province. Si au moins j'étais entrée dans l'Ivy League cela aurait eu du poids.

-Dis moi Tyler il sort de quelle fac ?

-Columbia pourquoi ?

-Eh bien voilà on a la preuve que l'université ne fait pas le talent.

Il s'approcha de moi, nos lèvres n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand il me chuchota

-Ne te sous-estime pas Bella. Tu es tellement talentueuse.

Il m'embrassa tout en douceur.

Edward avait su trouver les mots justes pour me donner confiance. Alors je tournais mon ordinateur vers lui

-Je vais préparer le repas lui dis-je, Renée ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

* * *

**Edward :**

J'étais depuis dix minutes devant l'article de Bella, sur moi, sur mon livre et j'étais stupéfait. L'interview en elle même était au delà de mes espérances, car elle avait su retranscrire tout ce que je lui avait appris de moi, tout en préservant ma vie privé. Pourtant je n'avais pas eu l'impression qu'elle était bien concentrée lorsque nous avions débuté cette interview. Ses questions étaient centrées sur mon métier, mes livres mais ce qui m'a le plus touché c'est la critique de mon livre. J'aurai presque pu l'avoir écrite moi même tant elle avait su cerner ce que j'avais voulu dire, faire ressentir a mes lecteurs. Elle ne m'avait pourtant pas épargné en critiquant ma rhétorique mais avec un peu de recul elle n'avait pas tort je devrais sans doute travailler ce point là sur mon prochain livre. Le tout était bien argumenté,son analyse parfaite et écrite dans son style très personnel.

J'étais surtout très touché qu'elle me comprenne autant. Je sais que le fait que l'on soit si proche avait du l'aider.

Mais alors que je fermais le fichier je lu la date de création de la critique.

03/01/10

Il y avait presque deux mois que son article avait été écrit. Aucun doute Bella était talentueuse.

J'étais heureux que ce soit elle qui fasse cet article.

Lorsque je la rejoignis dans la cuisine, elle s'affairait devant la cuisinière et dans chacun de ses gestes je pouvais voir son angoisse. Je me glissais derrière elle et passa mes bras autour de sa taille, elle appuya sa tête sur mon torse.

-Après un article pareil, les plus grandes revues littéraires du pays vont vouloir s'arracher mademoiselle Isabella Swan lui dis-je à son oreille

-Ne dis pas de bêtises

-Je t'assure tu te sous-estimes encore.

-Alors tu as aimé ?

-Il est parfait

-Même si je critique ton style ?

-Évidemment ce n'est pas ma partie préférée mais....

-Mais ?

-J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais je crois que tu as raison.

-Qu'entends-je le grand écrivain Anthony Masen avoue avoir abuser de verbiage.

-Oh tu es dure là quand même.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi et je te donne l'autorisation officielle de publier ton article lui dis-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était si expressif et en ce moment j'y lisais l'amour, la gratitude, le bonheur. Alors qu'elle allait parler sa mère nous interrompit.

-Hummm quelle bonne odeur ici dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison.

-Bonjour Renée, vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

-La reprise fut un peu dure mais les enfants sont tellement gentils que le temps passe à toute vitesse.

Après le repas j'emmenai Bella à l'hôpital, les examens de son père étaient bons mais les visites encore limitées. Pendant que Bella était avec lui j'appelais Jessica au sujet de l'article.

-Jess c'est Edward

-Ah Edward comment vas-tu ? Justement j'allais t'appeler il faut que je te vois au sujet de ton prochain livre, l'éditeur a préparé plusieurs couvertures possibles et aimerait avoir ton avis.

-Justement j'avais l'intention d'aller à NY. J'ai rencontré Isabella Swan et accepté son interview.

-pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-ça veux dire que maintenant tu fais des interviews ? Parce que j'ai plusieurs demandes ….

-Non ! J'ai fait cette interview, j'ai lu son article, je l'ai validé et donné mon autorisation mais je n'en veux pas d'autre.

-Pffff t'es vraiment pas le plus facile de mes clients

-oui mais je suis celui qui te rapporte le plus

-ok tu as gagné. Bon vu que tu as fait tout le boulot concernant cet article je fais quoi moi ?

-Ah ah, ben il y aura sans doute des détails à voir avec le journal pour la couverture et des photos donc je te laisse gérer les rdv ça te va.

-Très bien, nous avons rendez- vous avec l'éditeur mercredi prochain à 16h donc je verrai avec le journal pour caser tes rendez-vous dans la même période. Je m'occupe de ton hôtel, de tes billets d'avion et je te rappelle

-ok merci

* * *

**Bella :**

J'entrai dans la chambre de mon père et la première chose que je vis c'est son sourire en me voyant.

La veille aucun mot n'avait été dit, nous avions passé une demi-heure à nous regarder les larmes coulant doucement de nos yeux. Avec mon père, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre.

-Bella dit-il d'une voix éraillée

-Papa comme tu m'as manqué

-moi aussi

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre

-Moi aussi reprit-il et je lu dans son regard qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de son accident mais de toutes ces années passées loin de lui.

-Alors tu as fait la paix avec ta mère

-Disons que je fais une trêve. Tu as raison papa, elle a changé, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas oublier ni lui pardonner

-Il faut du temps mais je suis certain que ça viendra

-Je sais pas mais pour le moment nous arrivons à cohabiter c'est déjà un exploit lui dis-je avec un petit rire

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un invité

-Renée est toujours aussi bavarde

-alors cet invité

-Papa … ne fais pas ton chef de police

-Non je joue au père dit-il avec un petit rire rauque

-Eh bien il s'appelle Edward et on se connait depuis peu de temps

-Mais il t'a accompagné ici donc c'est qu'il compte pour toi

-papaaa

-ok tu ne m'en diras pas plus je suppose

-Je te le présenterai avant de retourner à New York mais pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes

-Je vais bien

-Oui comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait emboutir par un camion et qui a passé 7 jours dans le coma.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu me prenais pour un super héros

-Tu seras toujours mon super papa

Il referma les yeux

-Tu es fatigué je vais te laisser

-Non dit-il toujours les yeux fermé reste, je veux profiter de toi encore

-Je t'aime papa

-Toi aussi mon ange

Je restais avec lui en silence juste nos doigts entrelacés jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

Quand je sortis de la chambre, je retrouvais Edward et Renée en pleine discussion dans le couloir. Tout les deux étaient en train de rire. Je devais admettre que ma mère avait bien changée. Elle semblait se préoccuper des gens. Elle était de nouveau joyeuse comme dans mon enfance. Pourrais-je un jour lui pardonner ? Une chose était certaine c'est que je n'avais plus cette douleur dans le cœur chaque fois que je la regardais.

-Il s'est endormi leur dis-je en m'approchant d'eux.

-Je vais aller à son chevet ma chérie. Allez donc faire un tour tout les deux

-Je vais emmener Edward à la Push

-Amusez vous bien dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions sur la plage main dans la main.

-Alors qu'est ce que Renée te racontait tout à l'heure ?

- «La curiosité nait de la jalousie» a dit Molière

-Dom Garcie de Navarre … «Le désir de connaître le pourquoi et le comment est appelé la curiosité»

-Léviathan de Thomas Hobbes dit-il

-1 partout

-«La curiosité, malgré tout ses attraits, coûte souvent bien des regrets»

-Qu'est ce que ma mère t'a raconté dis-je

-Tiens Mademoiselle Swan vous ne connaissez pas vos classiques c'était Barbe bleue de Charles Perrault j'ai gagné me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue

-Edward...

-Ta mère me parlait de toi et d'Emmett lorsque vous étiez petits, et n'a rien dit de compromettant je te le jure dit-il en me regardant avec son regard d'émeraude

Je fermais les yeux, il me pris dans ses bras.

-J'aimerai comprendre dit-il en soupirant

-Je … je te le raconterai mais pas maintenant. Laisse moi du temps

-Je patienterais dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front

-merci

Nous reprîmes notre balade silencieusement. Je m'en voulais de ne rien lui dire. J'étais angoissée à l'idée que Renée ne lui dévoile ce qui s'est passé avant que moi je lui en parles. Mais je n'étais pas prête.

Edward me sortit de mes pensées

-Tu sais, si je fais abstraction du fait que entre toi et ta mère les relations soient plutôt tendues et comme j'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, j'aime bien Renée.

-Il faut dire que tu as connu la bonne Renée. J'avoue qu'elle n'est plus celle que j'ai haï. Elle est redevenue celle que j'aimais avant …

-Avant quoi ?

-Edward

-Excuse moi.

-Tiens il y a quelqu'un qui admire ta voiture lui dis-je en regardant au loin.

-Tu changes de sujet de conversation

-Qui moi ? Je n'oserai pas voyons.

Alors que nous rapprochions de la voiture je reconnu Jacob

-Jake ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu es sur ma réserve je te rappelle

-Salut Jacob dit Edward.

-Ne me dis pas que cette merveille est aussi à toi ?

-Je plaide coupable

-Bon sang tu as assassiné qui pour avoir autant de pognon ?

-Disons que j'ai eu la chance de faire de bon investissement éluda Edward.

-Mais c'est une Vanquish

-Jacob lui dis-je tu te rappelles qu'on ne parle pas de voiture en ma présence

-Pfff rabat joie

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jacob lui dis-je malicieuse

-Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les amoureux, nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil, mais Billy m'attend je vais le chercher pour aller voir Charlie.

Il s'éloigna et dit en partant

-Bell, ne le laisse pas s'échapper celui là il a plutôt bon goût. Ce qui fit sourire Edward.

Le mercredi se passa calmement. Je pu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Charlie car il allait de mieux en mieux, son médecin pensait qu'il pourrait sortir dès la semaine prochaine. La restriction des visites serait supprimée dès jeudi et je pourrai présenter Edward à mon père ce qui m'angoissait un peu. Nous fîmes une grande balade en forêt et Edward me dit qu'en fait je vivais aux pays des Tommyknockers* parce que tout était vert.

Le moment de la rencontre entre Edward et mon père arriva et j'étais plus que stressée connaissant mon père. Il allait lui faire une véritable enquête de police. Heureusement cloué au lit et sans son arme de service il n'y avait aucun danger pour Edward.

-Bonjour papa, comment te sens-tu ?

-Encore mieux si j'étais chez moi dit-il en bougonnant.

Zut il n'est pas de bonne humeur

-Papa je te présente Edward

-Bonjour, chef Swan, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer

-Bonjour Edward, alors comme ça tu sors avec ma fille lui dit mon père en le fusillant du regard .

-Oui répondit Edward sur un ton peu assuré.

-Et vous vous connaissez depuis quand

-Papa ! Le coupais-je, tu n'es pas en train de faire une enquête de police je te signale.

Charlie marmonna dans sa barbe et un silence gênant s'installa.

-Je vais devoir retourner à New York, mais Emmett et Rosalie viendront la semaine prochaine lui dis-je histoire de relancer la conversation.

-Pour le boulot ?

-Oui nous avons une réunion lundi matin je suis obligée d'y assister.

-Et toi Edward tu gagnes bien ta vie ?

Et c'était reparti, mon père ne savait pas se retenir.

-J'ai une Vanquish est ce que cela répond à votre question ?

Non Edward c'est pas la bonne technique avec mon père

-Sans blague, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir une de près

J'avais la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Mon père à moi parlant de voiture qui en une seconde dépasse la limite autorisée.

-Papa, tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

-Mais pourquoi donc me répondit mon père

-Tu rêves de voir une voiture de sport ? Tu te rends compte qu'une voiture comme cela peut facilement être en infraction.

Visiblement Edward était très amusé par la situation.

Embarrassé Charlie détourna la conversation sur Edward.

-Dis moi mon garçon une voiture comme cela coûte très cher, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal là dessous.

Edward sourit et lui dit

-En fait j'ai eu l'occasion de faire un bon investissement et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal là dessous mes parents ne l'auraient pas admis.

-j'espère bien. Et que font tes parents ?

Zut je le sentais mal ce plan là

-Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et mon père médecin.

Ouf pas de détails c'est parfait.

-Tu aimes la pêche demanda subitement mon père à Edward ce qui nous surpris tout les deux

-Euhhh, je n'ai jamais pêché alors je ne peux pas vous dire si j'aime ou non dis Edward penaud.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois que vous viendrez nous voir comme je ne serai plus clouer dans un lit nous irons faire une partie toi et moi.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement si Charlie invitait Edward à la pêche c'est qu'il l'aimait bien.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi un moment et lorsque nous allions partir mon père interpella Edward.

-Au fait Edward, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille.

Je me tendis aussitôt.

-Cullen, je m'appelle Edward Cullen

-Tu es le fils du docteur Carlisle Cullen ?

-Oui vous le connaissez

J'étais devenue livide

-C'était le médecin de Bella

Edward se figea et me regarda fixement. Je me sentais mal je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. J'étais incapable de sortir un son de ma bouche

-QUOI ! C'ETAIT MON PERE ? Cria Edward

Charlie ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement.

J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux

-Edward, je voulais te le dire

-Mais tu te rends compte, j'ai pensé à n'importe qui mais mon propre père.

Son beau visage était déformé par la colère

Mes larmes coulèrent

-Edward je...

-JE LUI FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET.... , TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ME CACHER ÇA BELLA.

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte

-Que ce passe t-il Bella me dit mon père.

-Je … il faut que je le rattrape

Je partis en courant pour le rattraper mais lorsque j'arrivais devant l'hôpital je vis sa voiture partir.

* * *

* Roman de Stephen King


	15. Chaptitre 14 : Carlisle

_**Vous avez été nombreuse (et je vous en remercie) a dire que Edward est un idiot égocentrique qui ne pensait qu'à son livre mais pour sa défense il faut dire que à 24 ans il est jeune et tout le monde sait qu'à cet âge un homme n'est pas mature ..si ...mince je suis pas tomber sur le bon. **_

_**Autre essai pour ma défense : Edward était jusqu'à présent parfait donc il fallait que je réagisse et là d'un coup il nous fait deux pécher capitaux : La colère et l'Orgueil. Ah enfin un Edward plus à notre portée mais en y réfléchissant il se vautrait déjà dans la Luxure pour le plus grand plaisir de certaines. Que celles qui ne sont pas contente lève le doigt.**_

_**Bon tout ça pour dire que Oui j'ai été sadique de couper à ce moment là mais il faut bien vous tenir en haleine et donc j'assume totalement et je recommencerai sans aucun complexe.**_

_**Sinon je tiens à Féliciter Mïya qui a bien trouver mon prénom en effet je m'appelle Virginia et lorsque j'ai vu qu'à Seattle qu'il y avait tant de lieux qui portait mon prénom j'ai pas pu résister à ce petit jeu. D'ailleurs le bar de Jacob s'appelle en vrai (car oui il existe) le Virginia Inn**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapitre 14 : Carlisle  
**

**Edward :**

Une semaine que j'étais parti. Une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. J'attendais dans cette salle de réunion en fixant la porte que ma belle apparaisse.

_Une semaine plus tôt_

-Au fait Edward, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille me dit Charlie

Bella se figea d'un coup

-Cullen, je m'appelle Edward Cullen

-Tu es le fils du docteur Carlisle Cullen ?

-Oui vous le connaissez

Bella était toute blanche

-C'était le médecin de Bella

Mon père le médecin de Bella, comment était-ce possible ? Mon père est cancérologue pas médecin de famille. Soudain je me souviens des paroles de Jasper concernant sa maladie. Bella a eu un cancer dans le passé et mon père l'a soignée donc pour mes livres c'était … La colère grandissait en moi

-QUOI ! C'ETAIT MON PERE ?

Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. J'étais furieux ! Furieux que ce soit mon père qui m'ait trahi, furieux que Bella ne m'ait rien dit.

-Edward, je voulais te le dire

-Mais tu te rends compte, j'ai pensé à n'importe qui mais mon propre père...

Ses larmes coulèrent mais j'étais trop en colère pour le remarquer

-Edward je...

-JE LUI FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET.... , TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ME CACHER ÇA BELLA.

Il fallait que je parte d'ici avant d'exploser plus. Je sortis et fonça dans ma voiture. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'accélérais dès que je fus sortis de Forks. Mon esprit était confus, Bella malade, et mon père son médecin. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché. Je n'y comprenais rien ! Et pourquoi mon père lui avait donné mon livre. Il était paru en janvier 2005 donc Bella devait avoir 16 ans. Elle avait eu un cancer. Mais alors pourquoi elle et sa mère étaient fâchées. J'avais beau essayer de recoller les morceaux il me manquait toujours un élément du puzzle.

Mon téléphone sonna :

Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

Bella !

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre maintenant il fallait que je refoule ma colère avant, alors j'accélérai encore. Je roulais comme cela pendant deux heures, mes pensées chaotiques n'étaient interrompues que par les appels de Bella.

J'en voulais à mon père, j'en voulais à Bella et je m'en voulais à moi même car je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir cette colère en moi. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère contre elle. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire, qu'elle le ferait plus tard. Je lui avait dit que je serais patient. Et je m'étais enfui sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Soudain je m'aperçus de la route que j'étais à 10 min de chez mes parents. Mon inconscient m'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

Il fallait que je vois mon père.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère, son visage s'illumina d'un éclatant sourire.

-Edward ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir mon chéri dit-elle en m'enlaçant

-Maman, je suis toujours heureux aussi de te voir

-Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent ?

-Je suis désolé lui dis-je penaud

-Tu passes la soirée avec nous ?

-En fait je voudrais voir papa c'est important

Elle me regarda un instant et hocha de la tête.

-Il est dans son bureau

-merci maman

-Si tu ne restes pas ce soir promets moi de revenir rapidement

-promis lui dis-je en déposant une bise sur la joue.

Ma mère me comprenait d'un regard, et jamais elle ne me jugeait.

Mes relations étaient plus tendues avec mon père mais ils m'avaient toujours soutenu dans mes choix enfin presque. Il y avait eu l'histoire avec Lauren car ils ne l'appréciaient pas et m'avaient supplié d'attendre un peu pour me marier avec elle. Et lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'ils avaient raison, je leur en ai voulu et commencé à m'éloigner d'eux. Nous nous voyons que rarement, les anniversaires, les fêtes mais jamais en dehors de ces périodes.

Et je venais de promettre à ma mère que ça allait changer...

Elle avait le don de m'apaiser et du coup j'en avais oublié un instant ma colère.

Devant la porte du bureau de mon père j'hésitais. J'étais venu ici avec l'intention de demander des explications sur ce que j'estimais être une trahison. Mais je ne savais plus. Grâce à lui je venais de rencontrer Bella. Rien que de penser à elle mon cœur se serrait car je l'avais laissé en pleurs. Je finis par toquer à la porte

-Entrez

Je vis aussitôt sur son visage la surprise de me voir

-Edward, quelle bonne surprise dit-il en me faisant une accolade. J'étais un peu tendu et il le ressentit

-Quel bon vent t'amène reprit-il en me faisant signe de m'assoir

-Eh bien, je suis venu pour avoir une explication de ta part dis-je sur un ton un peu dur.

-Et à propos de quoi ?

-Je voudrais savoir si il t'es déjà arrivé de donner mes livres avant parution à une personne.

Son sourire se figeât

-Ainsi j'avais raison murmurais-je

-Qui t'en a parlé Edward ?

-Bella

-Bella ! Mais c'est impossible elle …

Il ferma les yeux

-Elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi je l'ai deviné quand son père m'a demandé si j'étais ton fils.

-Comment as-tu rencontré Bella ?

-Je te signale que c'est moi qui suis venu chercher des réponses lui dis-je sur un ton agressif

-Très bien me répondit-il sur le même ton que veux tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi lui avoir donné ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-Que t'as dit Bella ?

-Rien soufflais-je, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer

-Il faut que je sache ce que tu sais d'elle. C'est ma patiente et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire certaines choses.

-MAIS BON SANG EST CE QUE TU AVAIS LE DROIT DE LUI DONNER MES LIVRES

Ma colère était de retour et ne s'apaiserait pas sans explication.

-Edward je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal

-C'est pour ça que tu me l'as caché dis-je sèchement

-Je suis désolé, et je ne peux rien te dire sur Bella il y a le secret médical

-Elle est guéri non ? Si j'ai bien calculé elle devait avoir 16 ans donc elle doit être en rémission.

-oui dit-il dans un soupir

-Alors raconte moi

-Je veux savoir avant ce que tu sais de Bella

-eh bien rien concernant sa maladie, je ne l'ai su que tout à l'heure quand son père m'a dit que tu étais son médecin.

-Tu as rencontré Charlie Swan ?

-Oui.... il se trouve que Bella et moi sommes assez proches et son père est à l'hôpital, il a eu un accident de voiture assez grave et donc je l'ai accompagné... c'est comme cela que j'ai rencontré Charlie

-Comment va t-il ?

-Plutôt bien pour un gars qui a failli passer sous un camion et après sept jours de coma, il a réussi a me faire un interrogatoire de police.

-Et comment as-tu rencontré Bella ?

Comment en étions nous arrivés là. J'étais venu pour avoir des réponses et je me faisais cuisiner sur ma vie sentimentale par mon père.

-Elle est journaliste et a voulu faire un article sur moi.

-Je croyais que tu refusais de rencontrer les journalistes ?

-Justement c'est là que tu interviens dans l'histoire. Car comme grâce à toi, elle connaissait mon nom, elle a facilement passé le barrage de Jessica. Puis elle m'a annoncé que quelqu'un lui donnait mes livres avant parution ce qui a fortement attisé ma curiosité. j'ai accepté de la rencontrer

-Sacré Bella, rigola t-il, elle est bien la seule a pouvoir faire plier Anthony Masen.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Content que cela te fasse rire dis-je bougon.

-Elle n'a pas fait que plier l'écrivain, je me trompe ?

-Non dis-je en passant une main dans les cheveux.

Mon père me regarda longuement avant de me dire

-Lorsque Bella est arrivée dans mon service elle était atteinte d'une Leucémie, par chance elle a été diagnostiqué tôt ce qui lui donnait un bon pourcentage de survie. C'était une jeune fille avec un caractère bien trempé, prête à se battre. Souvent lors de l'annonce du diagnostique mes patients ont une baisse de moral mais pas elle. Sa famille était avec elle, elle avait ses amis. Tout allait bien.

Après sa première chimio j'ai du la garder en chambre stérile une semaine car son aplasie était importante. Cela ne m'inquiétait pas car c'est courant. Elle rentra chez elle les semaines suivantes. Quand elle revint pour la seconde chimio, elle avait changée. Physiquement car elle avait perdu ses cheveux mais c'est le processus normal, mais surtout il n'y avait plus l'étincelle qui allumait son regard. A sa troisième chimio j'ai du la mettre 2 semaines en chambre stérile et repousser la chimio suivante. A chaque chimio elle restait de plus en plus en chambre stérile, avec peu de visites puisque son père travaillait beaucoup et ses amis étaient à Forks et surtout je ne revis pas une seule fois sa mère depuis la toute première consultation. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je sais que Bella avait arrêté de se battre. Je m'étais beaucoup attaché à elle, c'est une fille très intelligente, et elle avait le même age qu'Alice. Je m'imaginais ta soeur à la place de Bella et l'idée qu'elle n'ait personne pour l'aider à se battre m'était insupportable. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle et je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec elle qu'avec mes autres patients. Elle adorait parler littérature. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois que son combat avait commencé et Bella n'attendait que la mort.

Il s'arrêta un moment et moi j'étais effondré de savoir par quels douloureux moments était passée Bella. Je remarquais que mon père avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs soudain il reprit

-Alors qu'elle allait lire pour la dixième fois les hauts de hurlevents, je lui ai donné l'exemplaire de ton livre.

-Et que s'est-il passé après ?

-Je pense que c'est à Bella de te raconter la suite. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai répondu le reste lui appartient.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé à l'époque ? D'autant plus que c'est grâce à ton travail que je l'ai écrit ce livre.

-Je te l'ai dit je n'ai jamais pensé, que cela avait de l'importance. A l'époque tu étais pris dans l'engrenage de la parution de ton premier livre. Et j'ai confiance en Bella. Pour les autres livres c'est devenu un petit rituel entre nous. Il se trouve que son premier contrôle a coïncidé alors que tu venais de finir ton second roman et on est resté en contact.

-Ouais je crois que je me suis emporté peut être un peu inutilement. Bella est têtue, elle ne veut pas parler de cette période car ça s'est très mal passé avec sa mère. Donc quand elle a refusé de me dire qui lui avait donné le livre je me suis fait des films et je ne m'attendais pas à toi. J'ai pété les plombs je crois.

-Edward, Bella est quelqu'un de très fragile sous sa carapace.

-Il faut que je l'appelle …

-Je te laisse, tu restes avec nous ce soir ?

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour confirmer

-C'est bon de te revoir mon fils me dit-il avant de sortir.

Je me rendis compte à ce moment là que même si je n'avais pas été aussi radical que Bella, j'avais érigé un mur entre mes parents et moi et que ceux-ci en souffraient plus que je ne le croyais. J'en souffrais également … Bella était en train de me réconcilier avec moi même.

Je regardais mon portable 6 messages de Bella

«Edward, c'est Bella décroche il faut que je te parles»

«Edward, je m'excuse j'aurais du te le dire, décroche je t'en pris»

«Edward... réponds dit elle dans un sanglot»

«Edward, ce n'est pas la faute de ton père, il faut qu'on en parle»

«Rappelle moi»

«Je comprends, je suppose que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse publier l'article, signale le à ton agent elle me transmettra la commission. Je suis désolée....»

Et merde !

Je la rappelle

«Ici Bella Swan, je ne suis pas disponible mais vous pouvez me laisser un message»

Et merde.

Il faut que je retourne à Forks.

Je sors du bureau de mon père à vive allure, alors que je traverse le salon pour partir mon père m'interpelle

-Edward où vas-tu ?

-Il faut que je retourne à Forks, Bella ne répond pas.

-Tu ne vas pas partir jusque là-bas à cette heure me dit ma mère.

-Ta mère a raison, tu en as pour minimum trois heures de route.

Plutôt deux à l'allure où je roule repris-je dans ma tête

-Bella sera encore là-bas demain me dit mon père en posant sa main sur mon épaule, une nuit de sommeil ne te fera pas de mal. Reste avec nous ce soir.

Mes yeux se pose sur ma mère, elle a ce regard auquel je ne peux résister

-Très bien dis-je d'une voix vaincue

* * *

**Carlisle :**

Quand Edward est arrivé dans mon bureau j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus ce garçon arrogant qu'il était devenu. Si j'avais su que Bella aurait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il était redevenu ce fils que nous aimions tant et dont nous sommes si fier.

Bella et Edward.

Bella... la patiente qui m'a le plus marqué dans toute ma carrière. Quand j'ai vu pour la première fois ce p'tit bout de femme j'ai été surpris par la force de son caractère.

_-Doc, je vais vous épargner de la salive pas la peine de m'expliquer ma maladie, ni le protocole du traitement je pense savoir à quoi m'attendre._

_-Bella, je suis obligé de t'expliquer les conséquences du traitement_

_-J'ai tout a fait saisie, que je vais être gavée de Chlorambucil toutes les 4 semaines pendant un certain temps, ce qui va totalement détruire mon système immunitaire, mais que je suis obligée d'en passer par là si je veux être encore là pour fêter mon prochain anniversaire._

_-Je vois en effet que tu es bien renseignée._

_Cette môme a réussi à me déstabiliser. Je sais bien que sur internet* on peut trouver toutes les informations que l'on souhaite mais savoir quel est le traitement qui lui correspond est plus hasardeux et j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas un hasard._

_-Très bien, on commence quand reprit-elle_

_-Lundi, et pendant quatre jours ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi sauf en cas d'aplasie jusqu'à la prochaine séance._

_-Bien maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ça et que mon temps de consultation n'est pas terminé on peut parler d'autre chose._

_-Pourquoi ai je le sentiment que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi lui dis-je en rigolant._

_-Peut être parce que vous n'avez jamais eu de patient comme moi_

_-En effet, sinon je serai au chômage_

_elle rit_

_-Alors Doc quel est votre livre préféré ?_

_Encore une fois j'étais surpris je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question._

_-Le vieil homme et la mer et toi_

_-Les hauts de hurle-vent._

_-J'ai toujours trouvé Cathy et Heathcliff horribles._

_-Et bien nous aurons de quoi discuter pendant vos visites. Alors à lundi Doc ! _

_Cinq mois plus tard, la Bella que j'avais devant moi n'avait plus rien à voir. Elle était allongée dans son lit et lisait Les hauts de Hurle-vent pour la xème fois depuis qu'elle était ici._

_«Mrs Linton était assise, comme à l'accoutumée, dans l'encoignure de la fenêtre ouverte, vêtue d'une robe blanche flottante, un léger châle sur les épaules. Sa longue et épaisse chevelure avait été en partie coupée au début de sa maladie et elle la portait à présent relevée en simples tresses sur le front et sur la nuque. Elle était très changée, comme je l'avais dit à Heathcliff ; mais, quand elle était calme, ce changement donnait à sa beauté une apparence surnaturelle. L'éclat de ses yeux avait fait place à une douceur rêveuse et mélancolique ; ils ne semblaient plus s'attacher aux objets qui l'environnaient ; ils paraissaient toujours fixés au loin, très loin, au-delà de ce monde, aurait-on dit. Puis la pâleur de son visage -dont l'aspect hagard avait disparu quand elle avait repris des chairs- et l'expression particulière que lui donnait son état mental, tout en rappelant douloureusement ce qui en était cause, ajoutaient au touchant intérêt qu'elle éveillait : ces signes contredisaient -pour moi certainement, et pour tous ceux qui la voyaient, je pense- les preuves plus palpable de sa convalescence et lui imprimaient la marque d'un dépérissement fatal.»**_

_Bella ressemblait à Catherine avant sa mort. Ce jour là j'étais resté plus longtemps à son chevet et lorsqu'elle s'était endormie je pleurai. Des larmes silencieuses. Je n'avais jamais pleuré pour un patient, mais Bella était plus qu'un patient pour moi, elle était comme ma propre fille._

_En rentrant à la maison j'étais allé voir Alice et Edward dans leurs chambres. Ils dormaient paisiblement. Puis j'allais dans mon bureau, cette nuit encore je la passerai à relire des essais clinique afin d'aider Bella. Sur mon bureau il y avait l'exemplaire du livre que mon fils avait écrit. Edward avait beaucoup de talent, il avait d'ailleurs gagné un concours très jeune. Ce livre qu'il m'avait dédié et qui allait être publié prochainement. J'étais fier de mon fils mais en ce jour, j'avais honte de moi, je ne pouvais plus sauver Bella Swan, j'étais en train de baisser les bras . _

_Le lendemain, j'apportais le livre de mon fils à Bella._

Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment là que je liais leur destinée et qu'Edward réussirai là où moi j'avais échoué.

* * *

**Edward : **

J'étais sur la route en direction de Forks. J'avais essayé d'appeler Bella plusieurs fois dans la soirée mais son portable était toujours sur messagerie.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de prendre Bella dans mes bras et de m'excuser.

J'arrive devant la maison de ses parents. Personne. Et merde

Je file à l'hôpital, la voiture de Renée est sur le parking. Je cours à l'intérieur, je passe devant une Lauren étonnée de me voir, évidemment elle n'avait pas due en perdre une miette la veille. J'hésite une seconde devant la porte de la chambre de Charlie. Je frappe

-Entrez ! Dit une voix masculine

Dans la chambre il n'y a que Charlie et Renée. En me voyant Charlie devient rouge.

-Que fais-tu ici gronde t-il.

-Je cherche Bella, il faut absolument que je lui parle

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille.

Je l'avais bien cherché celle-ci

-Chef Swan, je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier, mais il faut que je m'explique avec Bella. Je lui dois des excuses

-Tu...

-Charlie ça suffit le coupa Renée

-Edward, dit-elle en me regardant, je suis désolée mais Bella est repartie pour New York, son avion a décollé il y a une demi-heure.

J'étais devenue livide et m'effondrais sur une chaise.

J'avais loupé Bella de peu. Merde merde merde.

Charlie me regardait avec colère et Renée avec compassion.

-Elle ne répond pas au téléphone, j'essaye de la joindre depuis hier

-Elle a également essayé de te joindre hier et tu ne répondais pas me dit Charlie hargneux

-Mon portable était éteint mentis-je.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et regardais le sol.

-Et si tu nous disais le pourquoi de cette dispute repris Renée, Bella s'est refermée dans sa coquille et n'a rien voulu nous dire.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, j'hésitais à en parler en sachant quels souvenirs cela fera monter en eux.

-C'est un malentendu dis-je. Un malentendu qui remonte à son adolescence, à l'époque de son cancer.

Charlie parut surpris

-Mais tu connaissais pas Bella à cette époque ?

-Non soufflais-je

Le regard que Charlie avait sur moi avait changé. Ses yeux étaient aussi expressifs que ceux de Bella et j'y lisais de la curiosité, de la douleur lorsque j'avais évoqué la maladie de Bella mais plus de colère. C'est ce qui me décida à tout raconter.

Je leur parlais de mon métier, de ma rencontre avec Bella, de cette histoire de livre, du fait qu'elle n'avait rien voulu me dire, de mon père, de la discussion que j'avais eu avec lui,et surtout de mes sentiments pour Bella, et le dernier message de Bella.

-Il faut que j'aille à New York, il faut que je la retrouve.

-Elle ne te laissera pas entrer chez elle et Emmett non plus me dit Charlie d'un air conciliant

Tiens quand est-ce que celui là est passé de mon côté ?

Merde j'avais oublié Emmett, je suis mort.

-Le journal dit Renée, la seule possibilité c'est par le journal.

Elle avait raison, je me relève et la serre dans mes bras

-Merci leur dis-je à tout les deux

-t'as intérêt à assurer me dit Charlie car la prochaine fois que je te vois je ne serai plus cloué à ce lit.

-Promis Chef.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais de nouveau chez moi. A peine le pied dans la maison que mon téléphone sonne

Jessica, Jessica Simpson  
You've got it all wrong  
Your fraudulant smile  
The way that you faked it  
The day that you died

-Salut Jess

-Bonjour Edward, je t'appelle pour l'organisation de la semaine prochaine.

-Je t'écoute

-Alors nous avons rendez-vous chez l'éditeur mercredi, et au Twillight Journal vendredi 11h avec le rédacteur en chef puis à 14h séance photos. Je t'ai envoyé par mail tes billets d'avion embarquement mardi à 10h et je t'ai réservé une suite au Hudson.

La solution était là ! vendredi une semaine encore une semaine

-Jess il n'y a pas la possibilité d'avancer l'entretien avec le journal ?

-Non c'est la seule date possible je sais que tu préfères limiter tes visites à New York mais ça te fait que 3 jours sur place.

-C'est pas ça la coupais-je, tu peux t'arranger pour que Isabella Swan soit présente à l'entretien, c'est important et si tu pouvais repousser mon vol de retour aussi et réserver une semaine de plus la suite.

Et puis j'aurais aussi besoin d'une voiture sur place une Vanquish.

-Oh Edward je ne suis pas ton assistante qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est perso... Tu peux me rendre ce service

-Ok pour cette fois mais n'en prends pas l'habitude

-Jess

-Je plaisante

-Merci

Une semaine une semaine une semaine

ça va être la semaine la plus longue de ma vie.

* * *

I think you're Crazy, I think you're Crazy, I think you're Crazy, Just like me

Putain Alice

Je relève la tête 10h, impossible de m'endormir avant 5h du mat et je suis naze.

Mon téléphone s'arrête.

I think you're Crazy, I think you're Crazy, I think you're Crazy, Just like me

Merde faut que je réponde sinon elle va me harceler pendant des heures

-B'jour Alice lui dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée

-EDWARD QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC BELLA !

Comment était elle déjà au courant ? Zut j'avais oublié qu'elle s'était installée dans la chambre de Bella à New York.

-Alice ne crie pas.

-Je vais te le dire sur un autre ton : QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC BELLA s'il te plait.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

-Rien elle a pleuré toute la soirée et Emmett est prêt à venir te massacrer.

-Il faut que tu m'aide Alice

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est papa qui lui a donné mes livres.

-Qu quoi ?

-Mais c'est pas ça le problème, c'est que quand je l'ai appris j'ai pété un plomb et je suis parti.

-Comment ça tu es parti ?

-Je suis allé voir papa, on s'est expliqué et quand j'ai voulu rappeler Bella elle avait coupé son portable, je suis retourné à Forks le lendemain mais je l'ai loupé de peu.

-Bon ok, il faut absolument que tu t'expliques avec elle, tu viens sur New York et je m'arrange pour que tu puisses la rencontrer loin d'Emmett, car sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Il faut...

ça y est elle était en mode entremetteuse.

-Alice

-que je lui refasse sa garde robe, tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a même pas une robe de soirée où une paire d'escarpin..

-Alice

-Donc on s'arrange pour que tu la croises vers 18h puis tu l'invite au restaurant...

-ALICE

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'arranges des rendez-vous, je peux me débrouiller

-Mais...

-je veux juste que tu parles à Emmett et que tu lui expliques.

-Mais …

-Alice est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Juste parler à Emmett et ne te mêler de rien d'autre.

Elle poussa un gros soupir

-Tu as intérêt à assurer avec Bella, tu comptes la voir comment ?

-Au journal, nous avons une réunion de prévu avec Jessica vendredi.

-Tu arrives quand à New York ?

-Mardi soir et je descend au Hudson.

-ouaip un peu loin pour une ballade improvisée .

-Pas de plan foireux Alice

-Promis je te laisse bisous.

La semaine passa lentement, je dormais peu, tournait en rond dans ma maison. Durant le voyage en avion j'étais fébrile et insupportable avec les hôtesses. Heureusement Jessica trouva le moyen de m'occuper pendant les deux derniers jours, entre les rendez vous chez l'éditeur qui ne se passaient pas comme on le voulait et le photographe pour la quatrième de couverture. J'avais eu des nouvelles de Bella par Alice, qui avait emménagé dans la chambre de Jasper. Ma belle n'avait pas voulu dire un mot de ce qui s'était passé entre nous et faisait «semblant d'aller bien» dixit ma sœur. Alice avait réussi à calmer Emmett avec l'aide de Jasper.

L'heure du rendez-vous au journal approchait, Jessica et moi étions avec le rédacteur en chef

-Bella ne devrait plus tarder nous dit celui-ci.

J'étais anxieux.

J'attendais dans cette salle de réunion en fixant la porte que ma belle apparaisse.

* * *

*Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon comment j'aurai eu l'info moi même. En fait je suis même pas certaine que ça soit le bon mais ça le fait quand même ;-)

** Extrait des hauts de hurle-vent. Je n'avais pas prévu au départ de vous mettre un extrait mais je me souvenais de cette description de Cathy juste avant sa mort et qui correspondait bien à Bella malade (le délirium en moins) je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Bon j'ai presque du relire le livre en entier pour le retrouver ^_^


	16. Chapitre 15 : âmes soeurs

_Désolé d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une emploi du temps un peu chargé ces derniers temps et peut être un petit manque d'inspiration d'où un chapitre pas très long. Le chapitre suivant tardera également à venir car je pars en vacances (dans 4 h exactement ^_^) ._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
_

**Chapitre 15 : âmes sœurs**

**Bella :**

Bella soit professionnel, c'est juste une réunion de travail.

J'essayais en vain de calmer mes angoisses. J'étais depuis deux minutes prostrée devant la porte de la salle de réunion.

Respire Bella ! Respire !

Que peux-t-il t'arriver. Finir ta carrière avec les chiens perdus ? Perdre ton boulot ?

Qu'Edward ne veuille plus de toi …

Et voilà c'était là le problème. Cela faisait une semaine que je me fustigeais. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le courage de tout avouer à Edward. Il n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre comme cela. Mais quelle idiote. J'ai eu plein d'occasion de lui dire et à chaque fois je me suis défilée.

Bon allez c'est le moment de vérité il faut que je rentre là dedans. Après avoir lissé ma jupe je pris une inspiration.

Jupe ?

Et oui depuis que Alice a élu domicile dans la chambre de Jasper je vis un cauchemar vestimentaire.

Dès le lendemain de mon retour, elle a décidé avec la collaboration de Rosalie de me changer les idées en faisant du shopping. Et depuis, elle me prépare mes vêtements chaque jour et aujourd'hui c'est jupe pfffff.

Hormis ce détail, je m'entendais très bien avec Alice. J'avais eu peur d'avoir droit au questionnaire du pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouver à New York en pleure et que s'est-il passé avec son frère. Mais rien ! Même mon frère, Rosalie et Jasper m'avait laissée tranquille ce qui m'arrangeait.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée.

**Edward : **

Elle entra dans la pièce et je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était venue !

-Ah Bella, te voici dit Aro, je te présente Jessica Stanley et Anthony Masen que tu connais.

-Bonjour dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

Je décrochais de la conversation entre Aro et Jessica. Celle-ci ayant toute ma confiance pour s'occuper de la communication concernant mes livres.

Je me perdais dans la contemplation de Bella. Ses long cheveux bouclé relevé en chignon comme la première fois où je l'avais vu et qui me laissait la vue sur son cou où je rêvais de déposer mes lèvres. Son visage merveilleux avec ses joues rouges et ses lèvres roses. Seul son regard ne m'étais pas accessible car elle refusait de me regarder. Quand elle était entrée dans la pièce mes yeux s'était attardé sur ses longues jambe que sa jupe dévoilait. Il y avait du Alice dans l'air. Ma sœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres mais pour une fois je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre.

-Edward tu nous écoutes dit Jessica

-Euh pardon j'étais perdu dans...

-la contemplation d'Isabella me coupa Jessica avec un sourire amusé

Bella releva la tête et je pu enfin plonger dans ses yeux. Comme elle m'avait manquée. Elle ne me quittais plus des yeux non plus et mon cœur s'accéléra

-Nous disions que la séance photo a été repoussé à 18h cela te convient ? Reprit Jessica

Mais de quoi me parlait-elle ? J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque. La séance photo, l'article de Bella

Bella ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de parler avec elle seul à seul.

-Euh c'est à dire que … il se trouve que je dois être à 20h sur Times Square afin d'honorer un pari dis-je en regardant ma belle. Une lueur de surprise traversa son regard.

-Mais tu n'as pas encore perdu répondit Bella

-Je déclare forfait

Jessica et Aro nous regardais surpris.

-Je te libère de ce pari

-Non je tiens à l'honorer même la partie concernant le Minskoff Theatre.

Bella rougit.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Aro et Jessica nous dévisageaient étrangement.

-Eh bien dit Aro avec un sourire puisque Bella vous accompagnera à cette séance photo vous ne serez pas en retard à votre rendez-vous.

Bella me fusilla du regard

-Il n'aura pas de soucis de retard, puisqu'il n'y aura pas de rendez-vous dit-elle en colère. Monsieur Masen je vous retrouve ici à 17h30 puis elle sortie de la pièce.

Merde j'ai encore tout foiré je m'élançais à sa suite pour la rattraper.

**Bella :**

Comment avait-il osé ! J'étais en colère, non, j'étais furieuse.

-Bella attends !

Edward m'avait rattrapé et agrippa mon bras.

-Il faut que l'on parle me dit-il.

-Je le pense en effet lui répondis-je froidement, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas le lieu idéal.

Je lui fit remarqué la présence de mes collègues et de mon frère qui nous regardaient.

-Viens allons déjeuner quelque part me dit-il.

-d'accord je prends mon sac et j'arrive.

Mais à ce moment Aro sorti de la salle de réunion

-Bella, dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Et merde, cette fois-ci c'est certain je suis au chômage. Je remarquais Tyler qui jubilait dans son coin.

-Je t'attends me souffla Edward

Je lui fit un petit signe de tête et suivi Aro dans son bureau.

-Assied toi.

Mes jambes tremblaient je m'écroulais sans délicatesse sur une chaise. Du Bella dans toute sa splendeur.

-Bella, ta vie privé ne me regarde pas mais là cela concerne le boulot...

-Je sais Aro, je … nous n'aurions pas dû mais c'est arrivé mais je te garanti que mon article est objectif et que je l'ai écrit en toute impartialité.

-J'en suis convaincu Bella, c'est d'ailleurs du très bon travail. J'ai confiance en toi mais fais attention à ce que Tyler ne l'apprenne pas. Tu sais comme il t'en veux et serait capable griller ta carrière.

-Tyler... il n'oserait tout de même, pas ça ?

-Je pense que si. Réfléchi bien est ce que ça vaut le coup de foutre en l'air ta carrière pour une amourette.

Je me sentis pâlir. Une amourette ? Non c'était plus que cela. Étais-je prête à renoncer à ma pitoyable carrière pour lui ? Et puis, on en étais où tout les deux ?Y avait-il encore un nous ? Il m'avait tellement manqué cette semaine. Tout était de ma faute.

-Bella, prends ton après-midi et reviens pour la séance photo. Je te laisse le choix des photos, je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Je veux te voir lundi matin avant la réunion.

-OK a lundi lui dis-je en sortant du bureau.

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle de rédaction toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Je pris mes affaires et sorti du bâtiment.

**Edward :**

Nous nous apprêtions à sortir quand Bella fut appelé dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef. Je regardais vers la salle de rédaction. C'était une grande pièce avec une dizaine de bureaux regroupés en ilot. La plupart était encombré de paperasses, livres, magazine, ordinateur, gobelet à café. Dans le fond de la pièce Emmett me fit le signe de venir vers lui. Son bureau était un vrai capharnaüm. Je pouvais y voir un ballon de foot américain au milieux d'une pile de vêtements féminin. Surtout ne s'étonner de rien avec Emmett.

Alors que je m'approchais de lui un grand type dégingandé s'approcha de moi. Il avait les cheveux noir et les yeux brun, un visage un peu grossier. Il abordait un air suffisant et snob.

-Monsieur Masen dit-il, je me présente Tyler Crowley, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Enchanté monsieur Crowley dis-je poliment bien que ce type m'était vraiment antipathique.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett faire une grimace.

-Je suis désolé pour vous que se soit Isabella qui ai fait cette interview, elle manque d'expérience et est un peu incompétente mais je vous assure que je superviserai personnellement son article.

J'hallucinais, comment ce sale type pouvais parler de ma Bella en ces termes. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Emmett c'était rapprocher de moi et déposa sa main sur mon épaule ce qui eu le don de me calmer.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Crowley, lui lança Emmett de sa grosse voix, tu parles de ma sœur là.

-Ah c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle a été embauchée repris l'autre idiot avec son air méprisant

Emmett commençait à serrer les poings.

-De toute façon, lui dis-je, Monsieur Volturi et moi même avons déjà approuvé l'article de Mademoiselle Swan sans en changer une seule ligne.

Je vis Tyler prendre un air pincé, visiblement je l'avais mouché.

Puis me tournant vers Emmett

-Emmett ravi de te revoir. Je te présente Jessica Stanley mon agent alors que celle-ci s'approchait.

Emmett me présenta aux autres rédacteurs du journal qui étaient tous sympathiques. Il m'appris que Rosalie était en compagnie de ma sœur pour préparer un article sur sa maison de couture.

Bella,blanche comme un linge, sorti du bureau à ce moment là et sans un mot récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla.

-Jess on se retrouve ici à 18h lui dis-je en partant à la suite de Bella.

Une fois dans la rue je la retrouvais un peu plus loin appuyée contre un mur.

-Bella ! Ça va ?

-Emmène moi loin d'ici me dit-elle les larmes aux coin des yeux.

Je lui caressa la joue et elle me fit un petit sourire

-Viens ma voiture est juste ici lui dis-je en lui montrant la Vanquish garé un peu plus loin.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es venu depuis Seattle en voiture ?

-C'est une location lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois dans la voiture je lui demanda

-Où veux-tu que nous allions ?

-Un endroit où on pourra être seul. Chez moi il y a Rose et ta sœur.

-On peut aller à mon hôtel...

-Edward, il faut que nous discutions

-Je ne pense qu'à ça lui dis-je avec un sourire

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

-Jessica m'a pris une magnifique suite avec une belle terrasse et une vue splendide, je pense que cela sera parfait pour discuter qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu as raison j'ai toujours rêver de voir Manathan de haut me dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Vingt minute plus tard nous arrivions dans la suite.

Cet hôtel était mon préféré avec ses chambre lambrissé d'acajou, on avait l'impression d'être dans un bateau. La suite elle avait l'avantage d'avoir un salon situé sous une véranda et une terrasse privative. Mais malgré tout je n'avais jamais réussi à être à l'aise dans une chambre d'hôtel.

-C'est magnifique me dit Bella

-Oui mais tellement impersonnel

-Tu es blasé

-Rien n'est aussi splendide que toi lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Tu es superbe dans cette petite jupe

-ta sœur me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

-Il faut que je pense à la remercier alors lui dis-je taquin

-Bella...repris-je

-oui

-je m'excuse... je n'aurai as dû réagir comme cela la semaine dernière

Je m'approchai encore d'elle doucement

-Tu m'a tellement manquée continuais-je

ma main caressa sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. Je me rapprochai encore d'elle lentement, mes lèvres s'approchant inexorablement des siennes

-Bella... je t'

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je répondis à son baiser tendrement mais soudain elle recula

-Je ne peux pas faire ça murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux

-Bella que se passe-t-il

Soudain elle éclata

-As-tu déjà entendu parlé de déontologie et d'éthique ? Je cite «le journaliste se doit de faire preuve d'indépendance vis à vis des thèmes et des personnes dont il parle». Et que le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'ai pas été professionnel sur ce coup là. Si jamais Tyler l'apprends je peux être accusée de conflit d'intérêt.

-Mais c'est ridicule, en quoi cette interview peut être un conflit d'intérêt et pourquoi Tyler serait une menace pour toi, le peu que j'en ai vu ce n'est qu'un sombre idiot, jaloux.

-Eh bien figure toi que cet idiot est aussi dans les petits papiers des principaux actionnaires du journal et qu'il n'attends qu'une chose c'est de me faire virer et par la même occasion s'arranger pour que je ne puisse plus trouver de boulot. En gros si il apprends qu'on est ensemble je peux dire adieu à ma carrière. Quand au conflit d'intérêt, eh bien il y a un enjeu économique pour toi et je peux donc être accusé d'avoir écrit mon papier dans ton intérêt. Même si nous savons toi, Aro et moi que j'ai gardé mon objectivité, aux yeux de la loi j'ai tord.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il l'apprenne ?

-Tu rigoles ! Nous n'avons même pas réussi à rester une demi-heure dans la même pièce sans que ton agent et mon patron découvre le pot-aux-roses dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Merde c'est pour cela qu'elle était en colère tout à l'heure. Mais quel con j'avais été.

-En gros il faut que je choisisses entre toi et mon boulot reprit-elle les larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Bella, nous allons trouver une solution, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à choisir.

-Edward, tu m'as tellement manqué cette semaine, je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit, j'aur...

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues afin d'essuyer ses larmes

-Chuttt, ce n'est rien, je n'aurai pas du m'enfuir comme je l'ai fais. J'ai juste eu besoin de réfléchir et de voir mon père.

-Tu as vu Carlisle ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-peu de chose en fait, il m'a juste expliquer pourquoi il t'avais donné mon livre et si il ne l'avait pas fait je ne t'aurai pas rencontrer lui dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je regrette seulement qu'il ne m'en ai pas parler à l'époque car j'aurai pu te connaître plus tôt, n...

Elle posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

-Tu n'aurai pas aimé la personne que j'étais à cette époque... je voulais juste mourir murmura-t-elle.

-Bella..

elle m'interrompis de nouveau.

-Laisse moi te raconter me dit-elle

Elle s'installa sur le canapé les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine ses bras encerclant ses genoux. Je m'installais à l'autre bout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir la garder dans mes bras.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai eu une leucémie et c'est ton père qui m'a soignée. Même si j'ai fais ma brave j'avais une trouille d'enfer mais j'étais une battante à l'époque et j'étais soutenu par ma famille et Jasper et rose. Sauf ma mère...dit-elle plus bas.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait honte de moi, puis elle s'est mise à boire...

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues, je n'avais qu'une envie de la consoler mais elle avait garder la même position défensive qui signifiais clairement qu'elle voulait aller au bout de son récit seule.

-J'avais besoin d'elle, reprit-elle, j'avais besoin de ma mère et elle m'a abandonnée. Mon père faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais il était très pris par son travail, Emmett était à Seattle à l'université donc peu présent pour moi. Elle n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois à l'hôpital, pas une seule fois et pourtant j'y étais souvent de plus en plus longtemps. Ton père passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, je me demande si je ne le voyais pas plus que vous pendant cette période. En tout cas je le voyais bien plus que ma propre famille. Nous parlions littérature. **«**Un homme, ça peut-être détruit, mais pas vaincu.**»** sa citation favorite dit-elle avec un petit rire

-Le vieil homme et la mer lui soufflais-je il me le lisait quand j'étais petit.

-Oui alors que moi je ne jurai que par les hauts de hurle-vents, reprit-elle. Tu sais ton père est quelqu'un de merveilleux, il a tout fait pour me donner l'envie de me battre mais je voulais mourir dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Bella..

Elle me fit un signe avec la main pour m'arrêter

-Je voulais mourir mais tu m'as sauvée

-Quoi ? Comment ?

J'étais complètement perdu, comment avais-je pu la sauver ? C'était mon père ! Pas moi.

-Ton livre. Ton père m'a donné ton livre et il m'a redonné l'envie de me battre. Sans toi, je ne serai pas ici en ce moment.

-Non je n'y suis pour rien c'est mon père qui t'as guéri c'est lui le médecin.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et déposa ses mains sur mes joues.

-Il a peut être guéri mon corps mais c'est toi qui a guéri mon âme dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était la chose la plus belle que l'on m'ai dites. Avoir guéri son âme à travers mon livre... En tant qu'écrivain j'espérais offrir du rêve, du plaisir, de la distraction à mes lecteurs mais jamais je n'aurai imaginer avoir sauver quelqu'un et encore moins celle que j'aimais.

Mes yeux se perdirent de nouveau dans son regard.

-J'ai le sentiment que nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer lui dis-je

-Des âmes sœurs reprit-elle.

-oui des âmes soeurs.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Opération Hyenne

**_Je sais je sais j'ai encore une fois tarder pour la suite mais la voici enfin. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre mais c'est pas gagné car pour le moment j'ai écrit 3 lignes. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Veuillez m'excusez si je ne réponds pas individuellement à chacune d'entre vous mais sachez que chacun de vos messages me touche énormément._**

**_Et encore une fois un grand merci à Bebounette pour la correction_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Edward :**

Nous étions chez Bella avec toute la troupe en réunion de crise comme l'avait souligné Alice. L'appartement leur ressemblait, on se serait cru dans une brocante. Les meubles de la cuisine avaient tous été repeints en bleu et s'étaient patinés par le temps mais contrastaient avec les murs jaunes sur lequel de vieilles publicités étaient accrochées. Dans le salon, de vieux canapés club entouraient une table basse faite avec une palette de bois, le long des murs en brique se trouvaient des étagères métalliques couvertes de livres et de cd. Une guitare électrique était posée dans un coin près d'un fauteuil voltaire dont le tissus avait été remplacé par un drapeaux anglais. Des tapis colorés égayaient le parquet blond, sur le mur, des tableaux de style cubain ou haïtien apportaient encore de la couleur ainsi qu'une immense horloge qui devait certainement provenir d'une église . Une grande table en pin était entourée de chaises complètement dépareillées et peintes de couleurs différentes. L'ensemble était chaleureux et on s'y sentait tout de suite comme chez soi.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de lancer l'opération Hyène malfaisante dit Emmett

-Oh je préférais plutôt vipère perfide dit Alice

-On est obligé de donner un nom stupide à votre plan tordu lança Rosalie

-Ce n'est pas tordu répliqua Emmett et Alice en même temps

-Étant donné que c'est votre idée à tous les deux ça ne peux qu'être tordu répliqua la belle blonde

-Mais euhhhhh c'est une bonne idée et de toute façon on en a pas d'autre lança Emmett boudeur.

Comment en étions nous arrivé à établir des plans, enfin je voulais dire comment Emmett et Alice étaient arrivés à établir des plans machiavéliques.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez eux, après la séance de photo, nous avions été accueillis avec de grands sourires lorsqu'ils avaient vu nos mains entrelacées. Alice avait sauté dans les bras de Bella et nous somma de tout raconter. Et lorsque Bella avait évoqué sa discutions avec Aro, Emmett a rugit qu'il était temps de neutraliser «ce cafard de Crowley». Évidemment ma sœur avait sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir le moyen de «semêlerdelaviedesautres». Pendant une demi-heure nous avons assisté à l'élaboration du dit plan qui visait à discréditer Tyler auprès des actionnaires principaux.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse cela dit soudainement Jasper

Oups grossière erreur Jasper. Et le regard que lui lança ma sœur confirma mes pensées.

-Mais Jasper tu es le seul que Tyler ne connait pas lui dit Alice

-Oui mais il va pas mettre longtemps a savoir où je vis et donc votre plan tombera à l'eau dit-il avec un sourire satisfait

Alice lui lança son regard qui faisait pitié, celui dont elle abusait pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait à la maison quand on était jeune. Et oh! Emmett lui lançait le même celui du chat Potté

-Attention ces deux là ont sorti l'artillerie lourde me souffla Bella à mon oreille. Ne les regarde surtout pas si on veut résister.

Jasper d'ailleurs semblait déjà bien moins sur de lui. Putain ce mec faisait de la psychologie il ne devrait pas se faire avoir comme un bleu comme ça.

Je me surpris en disant

-C'est vrai ça ne peux pas fonctionner votre plan tôt où tard quelqu'un saura que nous sommes derrière et tout se retournera contre nous.

Le regard de haine que me lança ma sœur me glaça le sang, mais pourquoi je l'avais encore ouverte, je le sais pourtant ne JAMAIS contrarier Alice. Bella serra ma main pour me soutenir et je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est vrai repris ma belle, ça pourrait éventuellement fonctionner avec une personne qui soit assez loin de nous et qui soit assez fou pour accepter ça. Donc vu qu'on ne trouvera personne vous pouvez oublier.

-Et pourquoi pas Jacob annonça Emmett

-NON cria Bella tu ne vas pas mêler Jacob à cela.

-Ben c'est le seul gars assez fou que je connaisse pour accepter et en plus vu qu'il n'est pas à New York....

Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent

-C'est qui ce Jacob ?

-Un ami d'enfance, il vit à Seattle lui répondit Emmett.

-Mais oui ça sera parfait repris ma sœur.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord dit Bella

La pointe de la jalousie se fit sentir dans mon cœur, Bella protégeait son ami envers et contre tous.

-Bella écoute moi lui dit Alice, Tu aimes mon frère ?

-Oui dit celle-ci en me faisant un petit sourire

-Tu veux pouvoir vivre ton amour au grand jour repris ma soeur

-Oui murmura Bella

-Eh bien voilà c'est parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Jacob répondit Alice sur un ton vainqueur.

-ça ne me plait pas, nous pourrions trouver une autre solution, ce que vous proposez n'est pas très légal

-Bella ne t'occupe pas de cela, laisse faire les pros objecta Alice, toi tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, laisser Tyler faire la prochaine interview à ta place et surtout ne pas vous montrer tout les deux en public dit-elle avec son regard suppliant

C'était cette partie qui me plaisait le moins dans leur plan mais je savais que pour le bien de Bella on devait se faire oublier un certain temps.

Bella capitula sous le regard de Alice.

* * *

**Bella :**

Voilà deux semaines qu'Edward et moi devions faire profil bas. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vivre en communauté n'était pas le mieux dans ce genre de situation. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôtel d'Edward c'était donc lui qui passait ses soirées avec nous, officiellement pour voir sa sœur, officieusement pour passer du temps avec moi. Mais avec un frère comme Emmett qui s'amusait à nous pourrir tout les moments où nous pouvions être seuls et Alice qui jouait au tyran et monopolisait le peu de temps que j'avais de libre pour jouer à la poupée Bella, j'avais l'impression de ne pas voir Edward. Heureusement, j'avais obtenu quinze jours de congés et nous allions retourner à Seattle et à Forks pour aller voir mon père qui était sorti de l'hôpital. Nous pourrions plus facilement être ensemble là-bas,d'autant plus que le magazine devait sortir cette semaine,et le fait que je sois absente du journal arrangeait les plans d'Alice et d'Emmett.

Bien évidemment, Jacob avait accepté d'être leur complice. Dès qu'un plan tordu se profilait à l'horizon il était de la partie. Sans le savoir, Aro avait arrangé les choses, il m'avait demandé de poursuivre les interviews d'auteurs mais sans évincer Tyler, alors j'avais proposé que nous alternions la rubrique littérature un mois sur deux. Tyler avait fini par accepté quand Aro lui a suggéré que cela lui permettrait de prendre ses congés. Pour moi, c'était tout de même une bonne chose car si «l'opération Hyène malfaisante» ne fonctionnait pas je ne serai pas obligé de me cantonner aux chiens perdus et cela me permettrait de me faire un nom dans le milieu professionnel.

Tyler devait donc interviewer un auteur célèbre, Eric Yorkie, qui préservait encore plus son anonymat qu'Edward puisque personne n'avait vu sa photo. Ce que Tyler ignorait c'est qu'il ne rencontrerait pas le vrai Eric Yorkie mais Jacob. Je ne savais pas comment mon frère et Alice avait pu arranger cette rencontre, je ne voulais surtout pas le savoir d'ailleurs, mais Tyler allait rencontrer Jacob alors que j'étais absente.

Jacob était ravi, il allait pouvoir jouer les intellectuels. Comme si Jacob avait besoin de ça pour prouver son intellect, car peu de gens était au courant mais Jacob était diplômé d'une licence de littérature obtenue à Harvard, mais il avait préféré travailler dans son bar ce qui selon lui était bien plus épanouissant.

Alors que j'étais en train de préparer mes bagages, Edward se faufila dans ma chambre et me déposa un baiser dans le cou

-Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Nous allons rater l'avion.

-C'est de la faute de ta sœur, elle a défait tout mes bagages en disant que je n'avais pas fait les bons choix de vêtements. Comment as-tu fais pour la supporter si longtemps ?

-c'est simple je lui laisse ma carte bleue une fois par mois pour qu'elle fasse ma garde robe comme ça il n'y a que des choses qui lui conviennent.

-Mais tu entretiens son vice lui dis-je sur un ton ironique.

-Non j'achète ma tranquillité.

-Et comment on fait, nous pauvres mortels, de condition sociale moyenne ? Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne ce que veut dire « non !»

-Tu veux de l'aide pour terminer ?

-Donne moi mon pull bleu qui est dans la commode.

-Hey qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Edward avait dans les mains le livre que j'avais écrit il y a près de deux ans et que je n'avais jamais osé envoyer à un éditeur.

-Non ne regarde pas lui dis-je précipitamment

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça dit-il en feuilletant les premières pages.

-Donne moi ça lui dis-je en essayant de récupérer mes feuillets.

J'essayais en vain de les lui prendre mais Edward étant plus grand que moi et il les mettait hors de ma portée.

-On va louper l'avion, donne les moi dis-je sur un ton boudeur.

-Répond est-ce toi qui les as écrit ?

-oui murmurais-je incapable de résister à ce ton, finalement il était aussi autoritaire que sa sœur.

-Est ce que tu l'as déjà fais lire à quelqu'un ?

-Non

-Alors prends le je veux le lire

-NON

-Pourquoi pas

-Parce que

-Bella tu as bien lu mes livres avant parution et même fais leurs critiques alors pourquoi moi je ne lirai pas ton ouvrage ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu as du talent.

Il me pris dans ses bras

-Bella il ne faut pas que tu te sous-estimes. Tu es très douée. Laisse moi le lire murmura-t-il à mon oreille et en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

Comme à chaque fois mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire

-Alors tu me laisseras le lire me susurra t-il en reprenant ses baisers

-Edward.....non.... oui

Je sentis son sourire sur ma peau encore une fois il avait gagné.

-On y va, on va louper l'avion dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin

-Edward Cullen tu es aussi manipulateur que ta sœur.

* * *

**Edward :**

Je me réveillais alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Bella dormait encore à côté de moi. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, sur son épaule je voyais la morsure que je lui avait fais cette nuit.

Bella n'avait pas voulu que l'on soit ensemble dans l'avion, trop suspect à son goût, j'avais donc eu le temps de lire son roman pendant le vol, enfin plutôt dévoré, elle est très douée. C'est une histoire de vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine et cela m'a inspiré pendant cette merveilleuse nuit où nous étions enfin seuls, sans famille envahissante, sans portables restés au rez de chaussé.

Ma main glissa sur son épaule, sa peau était douce et …. brulante.

-Bella ?

-mummm

Ma main glissa sur son front il était brulant, son visage était rouge et elle se mit à grelotter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci étaient voilés.

-Bella, je crois que tu es malade je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il t'examine.

-Nonnnnn, je suis pas malade dit elle en grelotant

-Tu as froid il faut que tu t'habilles.

Je me levais et enfilais mon caleçon et mon T-shirt et ouvris la valise de ma belle. Il n'y avait que de magnifique nuisettes (merci Alice) mais qui ne suffirai pas à réchauffer Bella. Je pris donc des affaires à moi, trois fois trop grandes pour elle mais qui au moins la tiendront au chaud.

Après l'avoir habillé et couverte elle se rendormit et je descendit pour appeler mon père.

* * *

**Carlisle :**

A peine arrivé chez Edward que celui-ci me sauta dessus. Il paniquait car Bella était malade.

-Papa, je suis content de te voir, elle n'est vraiment pas bien.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre et Bella ouvrit les yeux et se renfrogna en me voyant

-Je suis pas malade.

Je posa ma main sur son front il était bouillant

-Je crois bien que si ma grande laisse moi t'examiner

-Non je veux un vrai docteur.

Je ris même malade elle ne perdait pas son sale caractère

-Je suis un vrai docteur Bella

-Non toi tu soignes les cancers

-Bella, laisse papa t'examiner tu es pas bien dit Edward

elle souffla un bon coup et lui lança un regard noir

-Edward, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls le temps que je l'examine.

Il n'était pas content mais sortis tout de même de la chambre

-Je me demande de qui Alice et Edward tiennent ce côté tyrannique dit-elle

-Certainement pas de moi pouffais-je

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et grimaça de douleur.

-Bella as-tu mal quelque part ?

-Je suis pas malade dit-elle en boudant

je soufflais un coup, depuis son cancer Bella refusait d'être malade.

-Bella regarde moi. Je sais que tu as mal quelque part et tu as beaucoup de fièvre donc laisse moi t'examiner pour que tu puisses vite être sur pieds. Il est normal d'être malade de temps en temps tu n'as pas à paniquer pour autant.

-J'ai mal à la gorge

-Eh bien j'ai cru qu'on y arriverai jamais. Ouvre la bouche que je regarde cette gorge

Elle me lança un regard meurtrier mais s'exécuta.

-Angine, je vais faire un test pour vérifier que ça ne soit pas bactérien.

Pendant que je faisais le test je lui dit

-Alors comme ça après être devenue ma patiente préférée tu vas devenir ma belle-fille préférée.

-En même temps techniquement tu ne peux avoir qu'une seule belle-fille me répondit-elle et puis je ne porte pas ce titre

-Si j'avais su que toi et Edward vous vous entendriez si bien je vous aurais présenté moi même bien plus tôt.

-Tu as des problèmes dans ta carrière que tu veux devenir responsable d'agence matrimoniale ?

* * *

**Edward :**

J'entendais mon père rire derrière la porte. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient seuls. Je décidais de m'incruster.

-Je peux entrer dis-je ne passant ma tête par la porte

Voir mon père et ma belle si complices me fit un pincement au cœur, voilà que maintenant j'étais jaloux de mon propre père, je devrais au contraire me réjouir de savoir que Bella serait acceptée dans notre famille.

-Oui nous avons terminé dit mon père, Bella a une angine. Je vais te prescrire des analgésiques pour la douleur dit-il en regardant Bella.

Il regarda une bandelette qui trempait dans un tube

-Et des antibiotiques, c'est positifs aux streptocoque. Il te faut du repos et je compte sur toi pour être une patiente désagréable avec Edward, j'ai bien besoin d'une petite revanche sur tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

-Papa !

-Pas de problème Carlisle répondit Bella avec un petit sourire

-On annule le repas de ce soir Bella n'est pas en forme, c'est ta mère qui va être déçue.

-On devait partir à Forks mercredi ça va être possible ?

-Oui pas de soucis me répondit mon père avec un sourire, on reporte notre diner après votre retour ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella, elle commençait à se rendormir mais acquiesça

-Pas de problème.

-Je vous laisse ta mère m'attend dit mon père avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de ma Belle.

Une fois seuls je pris Bella dans mes bras jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme puis partis lui chercher ses médicaments. Je passais ma journée à jouer au garde-malade qui prenait à cœur la mission que mon père lui avait confié. Une Bella malade était une Bella qui grognait tout le temps, refusait de manger quoique ce soit. J'avais du appeler ma mère au moins cinq fois pour avoir des conseils pour faire baisser sa fièvre, lui faire manger des choses qui soulageaient sa gorge.

Le mercredi arriva vite, la fièvre de Bella était tombée et elle allait mieux même si son mal de gorge persistait un peu. Nous étions tout les deux dans mon Aston en direction de Forks


	18. Chapitre 17 : Malade

_Eh oui voici déjà le chapitre suivant il faut croire que les miracles existent. L'histoire avance lentement mais les choses se mettent en place doucement pour la suite je vous promets encore des rebondissements. _

_Merci à toutes pour vos Reviews_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Bella :**

Un grand silence régnait dans la maison, je venais juste de me réveiller. Onze heure, j'avais encore beaucoup dormi et Edward m'avait laissée me reposer. Après m'être préparée, je descendis dans la cuisine. Personne !

Je me servais un café quand ma mère rentra avec des paquets dans les mains

-Bien dormi ma chérie ?

-Oui je me sens reposée aujourd'hui, Ren... maman où est Edward ?

-A la pêche avec ton père...

je recrachais la gorgée de café que je venais d'avaler.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non pas du tout et Edward avait l'air d'être enthousiaste.

Mon père et Edward à la pêche ensemble ça sentait le roussi. Mon père n'avait pas encore fait passer à Edward son interrogatoire «spécial Swan». Il était même plutôt aimable avec Edward, ce qui m'avait surprise, généralement il n'était pas du genre à donner sa confiance si facilement.

-Ils reviennent quand ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ton père ne va pas le mordre.

J'en doutais, mon père était de nouveau en pleine forme et attendait avec impatience de reprendre le travail donc torturer Edward lui servira d'entrainement.

Ma première semaine de vacances avait mal débuté. J'avais été malade pendant 3 jours et depuis j'étais fatiguée à cause des antibiotiques. L'avantage c'est qu'Edward et mes parents étaient aux petits soins avec moi et que je redécouvrais ma mère. Même si je ne lui avais pas pardonné, je sentais au fond de moi que je pouvais faire abstraction du passé afin de nous construire un avenir serein.

Le magazine était sortis hier et voir le portrait de mon homme en couverture me fit un drôle d'effet. Ma mère était très fière de voir enfin mon nom sur un article digne de ce nom et en plus sur son «gendre». Heureusement à Forks, la sortie du magazine passa inaperçue et ainsi Edward et moi n'avions pas à nous cacher. Ce numéro était une réussite. L'article de Rose fera sensation et Emmett avait réussi un tour de passe passe étonnant avec son article sur la mode décryptée aux hommes ce qui nous avait bien fait rire ma mère et moi alors que mon père et Edward soutenaient Emmett.

Alors que je commençais à préparer le déjeuner avec ma mère, mon père et Edward rentrèrent. Edward avait un grand sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Je ne pensais pas que la pêche pouvait être aussi passionnante me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oh la la méfie toi ma chérie, s'il se met à la pêche il y passera tout son temps libre, je sais de quoi je parle dit ma mère en rigolant.

-On parle de moi dit mon père en rentrant avec les prises.

-Oh du poisson, ça tombe bien nous n'avions plus que deux ans de réserves lui dit ma mère en l'embrassant.

En les regardant je devais reconnaître qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Bon sang mon cerveau était en train de ramollir. Il faudrait que je vérifie si je n'ai pas encore de la fièvre.

Et je rêve je suis en train de sourire. D'ailleurs Edward l'avait remarqué et me glissa à l'oreille.

-Je savais bien que tu te réconcilierais avec ta mère.

Je lançais un regard noir à Edward. Je n'avais pas pardonné à ma mère. Non c'est impossible. Je...

-En tout cas je ne crois pas qu'on fera d'Edward un grand pêcheur dit mon père en rigolant

Il m'avait coupé dans mes pensées. Je regardais Edward en soulevant un sourcil attendant une explication aux propos de mon père.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce ver ne voulait pas s'empaler sur l'hameçon … dit mon chéri en boudant

Ma mère et moi éclatâmes de rire et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous passâmes le reste de la journée.

Le moment de notre retour à Seattle arriva vite. Sur le chemin de retour j'essayais de cuisiner Edward pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et mon père.

-Alors comme cela tu trouves la pêche passionnante ?

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin, évidemment il avait compris où je voulais en venir les ficelles étant tellement grosses.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Mais encore ….

J'allais tout de même pas être obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez

-Eh bien j'ai appris que selon le poisson que l'on voulait pêcher il fallait utiliser différentes sortes d'appâts comme le ver, la mouche ou la cuillère

Je le regardais bouche bée.

-Quoi ! tu es en train de me faire un cours de pêche !

Il s'esclaffa

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais savoir ? Dit-il sur un ton angélique

Merde bien sur que non que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir mais visiblement il avait envie de jouer très bien rentrons dans son jeu alors.

-Si c'est en effet très passionnant alors raconte moi tout quel poisson avec quel appât lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le sien se crispa légèrement mais très vite il se reprit.

-Eh bien ton père est un très grand pédagogue donc je sais que pour les truites, les saumons où les ombres il faut utiliser la technique de la pêche à la mouche c'est assez technique car il faut savoir exactement lancer au bon endroit et puis il y a différentes façons de lancer la ligne...

Oh bon sang dans quoi je m'étais lancée, j'avais déjà eu à subir ce genre de discutions durant mon enfance avec mon père il était hors de question que ça recommence avec mon petit ami.

-C'est bon tu as gagné ça ne m'intéresse pas dis moi plutôt ce que mon père t'a dit.

Il me fit son sourire éclatant.

-Eh bien …. Il m'a également dit que pour pêcher le brochet il fallait utiliser une cuillère et j'avoue que j'avais du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait utiliser une cuillère pour pêcher et pourquoi pas une fourchette pendant qu'on y est...

-STOPPPPPPPPP Papa sort de ce corps

Edward éclata de rire

-Ce n'est pas drôle Edward ! As-tu l'intention de me dire ce que mon père a fait ou dit ce matin ?

-Non ma belle, c'est privé.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et me détournais de lui pour regarder par la fenêtre et bouder.

* * *

**Edward :**

Bella boudait à côté de moi, et même lorsqu'elle faisait sa tête de cochon elle était toujours aussi sublime. Elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée contre moi mais je ne pouvais, ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui s'était dit entre son père et moi ce matin même.

_Après avoir tenter de m'inculquer les bases de la pêche durant deux heures, Charlie se décida enfin à lancer la discussion pour laquelle il m'avait fait venir avec lui._

_-Alors Edward, ça à l'air sérieux avec Bella _

_Il ne me regardait pas et essayait de faire passer sa question sur le ton du badinage mais je sentais bien qu'il écouterait avec attention mes réponses._

_-ça a l'air lui dis-je avec un sourire_

_Il me fusilla du regard visiblement ma réponse ne lui convenait pas._

_Je lui dis donc prudemment_

_-Je ne peux parler pour Bella mais je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour elle. _

_-Tu sais que je ne veux pas que ma petite fille souffre. Elle a eu assez de malheur dans sa vie._

_-Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je sais que cela fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons mais je sais également que je ne peux vivre sans elle, j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, j'ai envie qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants._

_Il me regarda un moment et hocha simplement la tête puis se remit à pêcher. C'était sans doute un signe d'assentiment. _

_Après une dizaine de minutes alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées Charlie reprit_

_-Je pense que tu es un gars bien Edward._

_J'avais compris que Charlie tout comme Bella n'était pas très expansif pour exprimer leurs sentiments et j'étais touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. _

_-Charlie je peux vous demander quelque chose lui dis-je timidement._

_Il releva les yeux sur moi et hocha la tête._

_-Voilà, je … je sais comme je l'ai dit que ça fait peu de temps que je connais Bella bafouillais-je mais elle est déjà tout pour moi et je voulais savoir si je lui demandais de m'épouser est ce que vous accepteriez de me donner sa main._

_Il se renfrogna_

_-C'est rapide_

_-Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai tout de suite mais j'y pense et j'aimerais avoir votre approbation._

_Il garda le silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je n'en menais pas large, peut être avais-je été trop vite, mais j'étais sur de moi comme je ne l'avais jamais été avant. Je voulais que Bella devienne ma femme. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je paniquais et si il avait apporter son arme de service avec lui. Alors que je commençais à évaluer la distance qu'il y avait entre moi et la voiture et le temps que mettrait une balle pour m'atteindre Charlie me dit_

_-Tu es un bon gars Edward, et je pense que tu es digne de ma fille._

_-Merci Charlie lui dis-je en souriant, sourire qui ne me quitta plus de la journée._

Nous arrivions enfin à la maison, Bella avait fini par s'endormir, elle était très fatiguée en ce moment et la journée avait été longue. Ma main glissa le long de sa joue.

-Bella, nous sommes arrivés

Elle cligna des yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis soudain son visage redevint froid et elle sortit de la voiture sans un regard pour moi. Je secouais la tête, elle était toujours fâchée.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle fonça dans ma chambre, notre chambre, au moins elle ne s'installait pas dans une chambre d'amis. Je montais nos bagages et j'entendis la douche couler. Ni une ni deux je me déshabillais pour la rejoindre sous la douche.

Je me glissais derrière elle et enserra sa taille avec mes bras.

-Je suis désolé bébé lui dis-je en embrassant sa nuque ce qui lui provoqua des frissons mes mains glissèrent le long de son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine. Mes lèvres remontèrent lentement le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Ma belle se mit à gémir et se cambra contre moi, ses délicieuses fesses frottèrent le long de mon érection. Ma main glissa vers son intimité mes doigts frôlèrent son paquet de nerfs, elle gémit encore plus

-Bella je t'aime tellement lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nos langues jouaient un ballet érotique. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle mon ange me souffla

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je repris possession de ses lèvres alors que mes mains parcouraient son corps, ses fesses, ses seins. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux.

Je la plaquais contre le mur, son corps réagit à la fraicheur du carrelage. Je la soulevais et pris ses fesses en coupe alors qu'elle enroulait ses longues jambes autour de ma taille. Ma bouche s'emparait de l'un de ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

-Edward, gémit-elle, j'ai besoin de toi

D'un habile coup de rein je la pénétrai d'un coup et nous gémissions de bien être. Je commençais lentement mes va et viens. Bella s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir et elle était tellement belle.

-Oh Bella c'est si bon lui soufflais-je en accélérant le rythme.

-Edward, oh oui

Je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir

-Bella mon amour, je veux te voir jouir

-EDWARD cria ma belle alors que je sentais les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de moi. Je me libérais en de longues giclés au fond d'elle

-BELLA

Nous étions toujours enlacés ayant du mal à reprendre pied après ce moment intense quand l'eau refroidi d'un coup. Décidément j'allais devoir faire changer ce foutu chauffe eau.

Je coupais l'eau et Bella se dépêcha de sortir en rigolant. Je pris une serviette pour l'essuyer je ne voulais pas qu'elle reprenne froid.

-va vite t'habiller, je ne veux pas que tu retombes malade.

Elle fila dans la chambre et quand je la rejoignis elle avait enfilé ma chemise. Vision érotique.

J'étais resté planté dans l'embrasure de la porte à l'admirer.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et avec un sourire espiègle elle fit lentement glisser ma chemise le long de son corps

* * *

**Bella :**

Une douce mélodie,me sortit de mes rêves, a côté de moi le lit était vide et froid. Edward devait être levé depuis longtemps et pourtant nous nous étions couchés très tard. La veille j'avais agi comme une petite fille gâtée. Il s'était excusé alors que c'était moi la coupable de cette dispute. La réconciliation avait été parfaite, sensuelle, merveilleuse. Nous nous étions aimés une bonne partie de la nuit,mais à présent c'était à moi de présenter des excuses.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. J'enfilais la chemise d'Edward, elle était trois fois trop grande pour moi mais j'aimais avoir son odeur sur moi un mélange d'agrumes et de violette. Lentement je suivis les notes de musique. Cette mélodie était envoutante. Arrivée au rez de chaussée une agréable odeur de pancake chatouilla mes narines, une petite table était dressée sur le ponton servant de terrasse. Les notes de musique provenaient d'une pièce où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, la porte était ouverte. Doucement sans un bruit pour ne pas perturber la magie de cet instant je m'approchais de la pièce.

Un immense piano à queue noir trônait au milieu de la pièce. Edward, jouait les yeux fermés cette magnifique mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Il était tellement beau, son visage reflétait ce que la musique qu'il jouait exprimait. Comme s' il avait senti ma présence, lentement il se mit à fredonner. Sa voix était un doux ténor. Il chantait merveilleusement bien et ne cessait de me surprendre par tant de qualités.

_Comment te dire ce que je ressens près de toi ?_  
_Je n'ose imaginer ce que par ton absence_  
_Ma vie aurait été, tellement l'insouciance_  
_Vient effacer les doutes quand tu es dans mes bras_

_Comment te dire encore quand, les paupières closes,_  
_Je promène ma main sur ta peau de satin_  
_Et qu'en ouvrant les yeux, mon regard se pose_  
_Et s'apaise en voyant ton sourire serein_  
_Et s'apaise en voyant ton sourire serein ._

_Mais je n'ai pas les mots_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_  
_J'ai pas les mots qu'il faut_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_

_Comment articuler ce que par habitude_  
_Ou par le temps qui passe ou par trop de pudeur_  
_J'ai laissé se confiner dans la désuétude_  
_Un quotidien dont tu es l'unique douceur ._

_Je voudrais te parler de ces petits bonheurs_  
_Que tu as su semer sur nos deux solitudes_  
_Sans lesquels je n'aurais qu'une moitié de cœur_  
_Et te dire mes regrets de mon ingratitude_  
_Et te dire mes regrets de mon ingratitude_

_Mais je n'ai pas les mots_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_  
_J'ai pas les mots qu'il faut_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_

_Je pourrais tout te dire du moindre de tes gestes_  
_De la pointe du jour jusqu'au bout de la nuit_  
_De tes baisers salés, de leur goût qui me reste_  
_Quand je crève tout seul dans l'hôtel de l'ennui_

_J'aimerais te raconter ton corps à chaque rime_  
_Et les vers que je puise dans chacun de tes yeux_  
_Te parler de ton cul, ô poème sublime_  
_Et parler de ta bouche quand on est tous les deux_  
_Et parler de ta bouche quand on est tous les deux_

_Mais je n'ai pas les mots_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_  
_J'ai pas les mots qu'il faut_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_

_Non, je n'ai pas les mots_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_  
_J'ai pas les mots qu'il faut_  
_Pour le dire en deux mots_

_Comment te dire ce que je ressens près de toi ?_  
_Je n'ose imaginer ce que par ton absence_  
_Ma vie aurait été, tellement l'insouciance_  
_Vient effacer les doutes quand tu es dans mes bras *_

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mon cœur était prêt à exploser. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans cette chanson. Il jouait toujours et quand les dernières notes retentirent il ouvrit les yeux. Encore une fois je me noyais dans le vert de ses yeux.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Je te demande pardon, Edward, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi Bella, ma douce, ma muse.

Longtemps nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous dire des mots doux, des mots d'amour. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans les bras d'Edward.

* * *

**Jacob :**

J'étais dans un bar gay de New York Le Barrage à attendre le fameux collègue de Emmett et Bella. Quand Emmett m'a expliqué la situation et son plan je n'ai pas hésité un instant. Pour Bella je ferais tout, elle était ma meilleur amie, elle a été mon premier amour, nous avions eu nos premières fois ensemble. Lorsque je lui avais avouer penser être homosexuel, elle ne m'a jamais jugé, pas renier pour autant. Nous étions tout simplement restés amis. J'aimais profondément Bella, comme un frère. Je voulais la protéger de tout malheur, même si elle avait eu son lot dans la vie. Actuellement son bonheur passait par Edward. Je les avais vu interagir tout les deux, ils ressemblaient à deux astres gravitant l'un autour de l'autre. Edward était beau gosse et j'avoue que si j'avais eu une chance avec lui je n'aurais pas hésité un instant.

J'enviais mes amis d'avoir trouvé leur moitié. D'abord il y avait eu mon pote Emmett. Tout comme Bella, il est resté mon ami. Les choses avaient été mises au clair sans chichi avec lui_ «Jake, t'es mon pote, et moi j'aime les filles, donc si tu ne reluques pas mon cul on reste amis»_ . Bon je vais pas dire que j'ai jamais fantasmé sur lui mais son amitié m'est bien plus précieuse qu'une baise d'une nuit et maintenant il a Rosalie. Avec elle ça n'est pas toujours facile, elle a un sacré caractère et on s'asticote pas mal. S' il n'y avait pas eu Emmett, nous ne nous serions jamais parlés, mais j'avoue que c'est divertissant de la voir réagir aux blagues de blondes que j'aime lui envoyer.

Ensuite il y a Jasper, longtemps j'ai cru qu'il était homo et que lui et moi nous pourrions être un couple mais il restait très froid avec moi. En même temps c'est le jumeau de Rosalie donc c'est de famille. Il est devenue très très proche de Bella, mais pas d'histoire d'amour en vue tout les deux rien que de l'amitié. J'ai même été jaloux de cette amitié. Pendant son cancer, quand elle allait mal c'est vers lui qu'elle allait chercher réconfort. J'avais du mal à trouver ma place entre eux. C'est Jasper qui a mis fin à cette situation. Il est très intuitif et avait deviner mes sentiments pour lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était froid avec moi car il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose. Mais il s'en voulait d'être celui qui nous séparait Bella et moi. Finalement grâce à lui j'ai réussi à retrouver une véritable place auprès de Bella. J'avais tout de même espéré que Jasper pourrait devenir plus pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, ni un gars d'ailleurs. Et puis hier soir alors que j'étais chez mes amis, une petite tornade brune est apparue devant moi et a embrassé Jasper. Mon univers s'est de nouveau écroulé. Mais la tornade Alice est adorable, un peu folle mais adorable, et je vois bien l'amour que lui porte Jasper. Il a toujours été clair avec moi je n'ai été qu'un idiot.

-Eric Yorkie ?

Une voix me sortit de mes pensés, le petit journaleux. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Grand, pas très musclé, les cheveux bruns, un visage quelconque. Pas vraiment laid mais loin de mes critères de beauté. Il avait l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le cul et ne semblait pas très à l'aise d'être ici. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai peut être le baiser et le décoincé un peu, j'avais besoin de tirer mon coup.

-Tout à fait lui répondis-je, Tyler Crowley je suppose.

Bon maintenant j'allais devoir me faire passer pour un écrivain célèbre. Heureusement j'avais lu les fameux bouquins. Ils n'étaient pas trop mauvais mais ce n'était pas trop mon style. J'étais plutôt porté sur la littérature française, le marquis de Sade ayant ma préférence.

Je lui proposais de s'assoir et appela le serveur.

-Un café demanda balai dans le cul

Je regardais l'heure, 11h, j'avais besoin d'un remontant pour l'épreuve qui allait suivre

-Un whisky, un Bushmills dis-je au serveur avec un sourire. Il était plutôt mignon celui là avec ses yeux bleus, son accent français et son petit cul qui m'avait l'air bien ferme.

-Très bon choix me dit-il avec sa voix grave en français.

-En effet, lui répondis-je dans la même langue c'est une bonne cuvée.

Le beau petit cul me souris.

Je reportais mon attention sur le journaliste. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire, j'étais là pour Bella et il y avait des points importants du plan à respecter j'allais commencer par cela.

-Tout d'abord, monsieur Crowley, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'aucune information concernant mon identité ne doit être dévoilée et cela concerne également mon image. Je lui montrais le magazine avec le portrait d'Edward qui venait de sortir. J'ai mis un point d'honneur à toujours garder mon identité secrète, ce qui me permet de vivre anonymement dans le mode de vie que je me suis choisi. Il est hors de question que cela change.

-Je comprends tout à fait monsieur Yo...

-Appelez - moi Eric le coupais-je.

-Très bien Eric me dit-il sur un air pincé

Le serveur déposa notre commande. Sous mon verre, un papier avec un numéro de téléphone … intéressant. Je relevais les yeux sur Tyler et celui-ci fixait le papier avec un étrange regard. Il jeta un regard noir au mignon petit cul mais très vite repris son air guindé.

-Pouvons-nous commencer l'interview me dit-il ?

-Pas ici, nous allons aller à mon hôtel lui dis-je en souriant.

Il déglutit mais acquiesça. J'avalais mon whisky d'une traite, c'était un sacrilège mais je devais en finir avec lui.

Je me levais

Que le jeu commence.

* * *

* «En deux mots» magnifique chanson de Yves Jamait qui lui n'a sans doute pas une belle voix de ténor mais plutôt une de basse cassé par la cigarette et l'alcool mais qui est un grand artiste malheureusement peu connu


	19. Chapitre 18 : Retour à NY

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre pas triste du tout, je n'ai pas fais la scène entre Jacob et Tyler car j'avoue que j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, donc juste quelques allusions mais j'espère qu'elles vous plairont.**_

**_Mya moi aussi un mec qui m'écrit une chanson pareil je divorce sur le champs et je l'épouse mais bon ... on fait avec ce qu'on a ...oui chéri !_**

**_Bon je ne m'attarde pas car le dit chéri est malade et donc ... à l'agonie. Finalement je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui m'a inspiré le caractère de cochon de Bella malade._**

**_Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.  
_**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

**Bella :**

Lundi 10h

Je suis en salle de réunion et ici c'est l'euphorie.

-Les ventes ont décollé cette semaine nous annonça Aro. Les annonceurs se bousculent à la porte ce qui fait que pour le prochain numéro toutes les plages pubs sont prises et du coup les actionnaires sont contents de vous. Je vous félicite.

Tout le monde était content, il faut dire que ce petit jeu avait bousculé les habitudes de tout le monde et nous nous étions tous donner à fond pour faire un numéro de qualité, enfin presque.

-Il ne faut pas vous relâcher pour autant nous annonça Aro, et je trouve que cette polyvalence au sein de l'équipe est source d'inspiration. Chacun est libre maintenant de proposer un article quelque soit la rubrique.

Je jubilais, fini le diktat des chiens perdus imposé par Caius, Marcus et Tyler. Je pourrais m'arranger avec mes collègues pour n'avoir à le faire que de temps en temps.

-Bon eh bien je veux les derniers articles pour le numéro de mai sur mon bureau avant la fin de semaine et lundi prochain nous préparons le sommaire du mois de juin donc au boulot.

Alors que je rejoignais la salle de rédaction je croisais Tyler et le trouvais étrange. Il était …. plus...moins ...enfin peut être moins hautain. Je savais qu'il avait rencontré Jacob la semaine dernière mais Jake n'avait pas voulu nous dire quoi que ce soit. «Vous aurez une aurez une sacré surprise quand vous lirez l'article de Tyler». En tout cas l'opération Hyène était visiblement bien partie.

Une fois à mon bureau je pestais, je m'absente pendant 15 jours et mon ex frère préféré et mon ex amie et accessoirement ex belle-sœur préférée avait déjà envahi mon espace comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Après maints grognements je réussis à me faire une petite place et accéder à mon ordinateur.

-Eh Bella, t'as mangé un tigre aujourd'hui me dit Ben

-Mouais j'ai surtout le malheur d'être la sœur d'un Ours dis-je en fixant mon écran

J'étais de mauvaise humeur car après avoir passé quinze merveilleux jours, enfin si on excepte maladie et dispute, avec mon petit ami j'étais revenue SEULE à New York. J'avais désormais officiellement le titre de petite amie d' Edward Cullen, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il m'avait présenté à sa mère.

_Nous étions dans la banlieue de Seattle devant chez les parents d'Edward et j'étais bouche bée devant la maison. C'était une immense Villa avec deux étages qui devait avoir au moins 100 ans avec un magnifique jardin à l'anglaise, euh parc serait plus approprié. _

_Carlisle sortit sur le perron, suivi par une magnifique femme, au cheveux bronze et aux yeux Verts. Bon «belle maman» ne pouvait pas renier son fils._

_-Comment va ma patiente préférée me dit Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras._

_-Bien mieux lui dis-je avec un sourire, dis moi tu as tué combien de patients pour avoir une maison comme celle-ci._

_-J'ai malheureusement loupé mon plus gros coup avec toi, vu ton caractère de cochon j'aurai ramasser le pactole de la part de tes proches._

_Edward lança un regard furieux à son père. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de nos échanges verbaux._

_-Bella, je te présente ma mère Esmée. Maman voici ma petite amie Bella._

_Eh bien voilà on y était le moment de la présentation avec sa mère. Et s' il était le genre fils à maman. Attends, retour en arrière, il a dit quoi ! Petite amie ! Je crois que je suis en train de buguer là. _

_-Enchantée Madame Cullen lui dis-je timidement_

_-Madame Cullen où ça me répondit-elle en regardant derrière moi._

_Carlisle et Edward essayaient difficilement de cacher leurs rires et moi je devins rouge comme une pivoine. Non mais je rêve, «Belle maman» se fiche de ma gueule._

_-Bella je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, et appelle moi Esmée, Madame Cullen c'est ma belle mère. _

_Elle me pris dans ses bras et me souffla dans l'oreille «merci de rendre mon fils heureux»_

_Esmée était une femme charmante et très maternelle. Elle m'accueillit dans la famille sans aucune restriction. Carlisle lui avait tellement parler de moi que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait déjà par cœur. Pratiquement plus que ma propre mère._

_-_Elle a surtout des peines de cœur dit mon balourd de frère

Arghh mais qu'est ce qu'il dit lui, mon esprit qui était parti loin revint sur terre instantanément.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un copain Bella, me dit Ben

La panique me submergea et pour une fois je pouvais bénir mon corps de ne pas avoir rougi.

Rosalie donna une tape sur la tête d'Emmett.

Le boulet qui me servait de frère éclata de rire.

-Ben justement c'est ça le problème vu qu'elle est toute seule elle est frustrée

Je fermais les yeux. Respire Bella. Respire.

Je foudroyais du regard mon frère.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé un seul instant que si j'étais de mauvaise humeur, ça pouvait être à cause de mon imbécile de frère ? Lui dis-je froidement.

-Quoi nous avons un frère caché ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les parents ont compris leur erreur avec toi et nous pas voulu réitérer l'expérience une fois qu'ils ont atteint l'excellence avec moi.

Encore une fois j'avais réussi à moucher mon frère et il partit en grognant à sa place sous le regard amusé de Rosalie et Ben.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma messagerie. En quinze jours j'avais reçu une quantité impressionnante de mails. Une bonne partie était de la publicité, mais quatre d'entre eux attirèrent mon attention. The Atlantic de Boston, The Believer de San francisco, Washington life magazine et

NAW à Los Angeles me proposaient un job dans leurs rédactions. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il y a une semaine j'étais une inconnue dans le milieu et parce que j'avais écrit cet article sur Edward, quatre parmi les plus grands magazines du pays voulait m'embaucher. C'est hallucinant.

J'archivais les messages, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail quand mon portable vibra

_Tu me manques_

_Je t'M_

_XO E._

Je poussais un gros soupir. Moi aussi il me manquait.

-Frustrée ! lança Emmett

un grognement sorti de ma bouche.

Il me regarda avec un gros sourire de vainqueur. Arghhh j'allais commettre un meurtre d'ici la fin de la journée. D'autant plus que c'était SA faute et celle d'Alice si Edward était resté à Seattle.

Jeudi dernier 18h15

_Edward connecte la web cam car Alice nous a sommé d'être en ligne à 18h._

_-Vous êtes en retard ! Nous dit Alice avec un regard meurtrier_

_Putain elle fait peur quand même. Edward me sers la main pour me rassurer. A l'écran nous voyons tous nos amis réunis dans le salon. _

_-Que nous vaut cet honneur dit mon chéri._

_-Eh bien nous sommes ici pour l'opération Hyène malfaisante nous annonça Alice. Visiblement c'était elle le chef des opérations. Je voyais nettement Rosalie et Jasper nous lancer des regards désolés._

_-Euhhh je croyais que nous n'avions à nous mêler de rien et moins on en savait mieux ça serait balbutiais-je _

_-Eh bien, il y a bien une petite chose qu'il faudrait que vous fassiez pour être certain qu'on ne vous soupçonne pas. C'est Emmett qui en as eu l'idée._

_-Oh oh dit la grosse voix de mon frère. Puisque c'est toi «le chef» dit il en mimant les guillemets, c'est toi qui prends les responsabilités._

_Alice eu un geste désinvolte_

_-Bref, reprit-elle, nous pensons qu'Edward doit rester à Seattle quelque temps._

_-NON_

_-NON_

_Nous avions crié tout les deux en même temps._

_-Alice ! Il est hors de question que je reste ici._

_-Et tu appelles ça une petite chose lui dis-je furieuse._

_-Ohh c'est juste l'histoire d'un petit mois enfin jusqu'à la sortie du prochain numéro nous dit Alice en haussant les épaules_

_-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes des malades._

_-Je tiens à préciser que Rosalie et moi n'y sommes pour rien du tout, nous sommes la Suisse nous dit Jasper._

_-Espèce de traite lui siffla Alice_

_Bon sang Jasper allait passer une mauvaise nuit avec la pile électrique en mode tueur en série._

_-Ecoute moi bien Alice il est hors de question que je reste un mois loin de Bella._

_-Le prochain magazine sort dans trois-quatre semaines Il faut absolument que vous fassiez profil bas jusque là._

_-Mais Alice quatre semaines !_

_-Techniquement c'est que trois dit Jasper_

_-Oh regardez les, ils vont pas pouvoir faire zizi pan pan pendant 1 mois._

_-Emmett la ferme râlais-je._

_Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse mon cerveau me disait qu'ils avaient raison mais mon cœur hurlait le contraire._

_-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions dis-je d'une petite voix._

_Edward serrait ma main encore plus fort._

_-Je n'en vois pas d'autre nous dit Alice._

Et c'est comme cela que je suis rentrée seule à New York, et il me reste encore vingt jours à attendre avant de revoir Edward.

Je laissais échapper de nouveau un gros soupir.

-Frustrée !

Je sens que la journée va être longue.

* * *

**Edward :**

Vingt jours, encore vingt jours sans elle. J'étais devenu complètement accroc à Bella et chaque instant passé loin d'elle était une torture. J'avais tenté de me mettre au boulot, mais la page était désespérément vide sur mon écran.

J'avais eu ma belle au téléphone dans la matinée, sa pause déjeuner à elle, putain de décalage horaire, et elle n'était pas loin d'étrangler Emmett. Moi au moins je n'avais pas à subir les mauvaises blagues de nos amis. Visiblement elle vivait aussi mal que moi cette séparation.

Mon portable sonna

Jessica, Jessica Simpson  
You've got it all wrong  
Your fraudulant smile  
The way that you faked it  
The day that you died

-Bonjour Jess comment vas-tu ?

-Très très bien Edward et toi ?

-ça va dis-je sur un ton faussement convaincu

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, ton livre est déjà dans les top 10 en même pas une semaine, l'article sur toi a du faire décoller les ventes.

-Super marmonnais-je

-Je t'appelle pour autre chose, il y a à la fin du mois un gala de charité et ce serait bon pour ton image que tu t'y rendes.

-Jess, j'ai horreur de ces trucs là tu le sais bien. En plus il y a toujours des pimbêches qui essayent de me sauter dessus.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller accompagné, comme cela tu seras tranquille

-C'est quand ?

-Le 24 avril

Dans 13 jours, ça me permettrai de voir ma belle plus tôt, mais le magazine ne sera pas sortie donc ma sœur refusera que je m'y rende avec Bella. Mais si j'obtenais une invitation pour elle, elle ne pourra pas résister car elle adore ce genre de pince fesse.

-Dis voir, tu crois que tu pourrais avoir également des invitations pour d'autres personnes ?

-Edward, ça ne s'obtient pas facilement.

-Écoute c'est soit tu t'arranges pour avoir six invitations ou je n'y vais pas.

-vraiment Edward, tu me facilites pas du tout le boulot.

-Oui mais je suis le meilleur de tes poulains

Elle poussa un grand soupir

-Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te rappelle.

-Merci Jess, tu sais que tu es la meilleure des agents

-Oui oui aller bye.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Jessica me rappelait pour me dire qu'elle avait réussi a avoir six invitations mais que nous serions sur deux tables différentes. C'était pas le top mais mieux que rien. Il me restait plus qu'à convaincre ma sœur.

-Alice, comment va ma petite sœur adorée.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Rien ! Je ne peux pas t'appeler juste pour le plaisir ?

-Non et tu le sais très bien et si c'est pour me convaincre de te laisser venir à New York tu perds ton temps.

Je soufflais un bon coup, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle faisait ça

-J'ai des invitation pour un gala de charité le 24 avril.

-QUOI ? Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! C'est le gala de Cartier ! Oh mon dieu, je vais aller au gala de Cartier. Il me faut une robe...

-Alice

-oh mais ça me laisse que 12 jours, c'est la catastrophe...

-ALICE

-QUOI ?

-Qui te dis que j'ai une invitation pour toi

-...

-Alice ?

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Edward, c'est pas possible me supplia t-elle Laisse moi y aller, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais laisse moi y aller

-Il faut que je sois accompagné et je veux y aller avec Bella.

-Edward ! Ça va tout foutre en l'air le plan, tu peux pas faire ça surtout que c'est super médiatisé un événement pareil.

Merde, elle avait raison. Je suis qu'un égoïste, en plus maintenant que Jacob était mêlé à ça je pouvais pas jouer au con.

-J'ai six place à deux tables différentes …

-Laisse moi réfléchir... oui ...ça peut marcher.

-quoi ?

-Eh bien vous serez tout les deux au gala mais pas ensemble ! Toi, Jasper et moi à une table et Bella, Rose et Emmett à une autre. Vous vous rencontrerez dans la salle et discuterez comme si vous vous n'étiez pas revus depuis l'interview.

Je soupirais c'était pas ce que j'espérais mais c'était mieux que rien je pourrais comme cela revoir ma Bella plus tôt.

-Merci lili.

-Bon je te laisse, j'ai trois robes de soirée à créer et il faut aussi que j'achète vos costumes, j'ai du boulot j'ai pas le temps.

Après avoir raccroché je me retrouvais de nouveau seul devant mon ordinateur et ma page blanche. Bella ne sera pas chez elle avant au moins deux heures donc je ne pouvais pas l'appeler. Je ne m'étais jamais senti seul chez moi, mais depuis que j'étais avec Bella, toutes mes habitudes étaient bousculées. Sans réfléchir je pris les clés de la volvo et je me dirigeais vers le bar de Jacob. Putain j'étais pathétique, je n'avais même pas d'amis à moi, désormais mes amis était les amis de Bella.

Arrivé devant le bar, je croisais le serveur qui me fit un grand sourire en me dévisageant et dit «jolie voiture» avec un accent français. Décidément chaque fois que je venais ici je faisais sensation avec mes voitures, pourtant j'avais pris la volvo qui était la plus discrète.

Je m'installais au bar et le serveur me demanda ce que je voulais boire.

-Une bière, Jacob n'est pas là ?

Son sourire se figea un instant.

-Jacob, mon chou on te demande cria t-il.

Jacob apparut par une petite porte.

-Edward ! Quel plaisir de te voir. Bella n'est pas là ?

-Non elle est à NY dis-je avec un soupir

Il rigola

-Edward, je te présente Fabien, on s'est rencontrer à New York et il a décidé de venir faire du tourisme à Seattle me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ouais il m'a ramené comme souvenir me dit le gars en riant, enchanté de te rencontrer Edward.

-Ah mon beau pas touche à Edward c'est le copain de mon amie Bella et je pense qu'elle t'arracherait les parties si tu t'approches de lui. Ça serait dommage.

Je rêve où je venais de me faire draguer par un mec.

Je marmonnais un vague salut.

-Alors, Jacob, c'était sympa ta rencontre avec Crowley ?

-C'est un mauvais coup.

Je recrachais ma gorgée de bière.

-Quoi ? Il est homo ? J'aurai pas cru.

-Sache mon cher Edward qu'en chaque homme se cache un homo, il suffit de savoir lui faire ressortir son bon côté me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et tu as déjà parler de ta philosophie avec Emmett ?

-Ok tu gagnes finalement il n'y a peut être pas un homo en chaque homme rigola t-il. Dis donc j'ai rencontrer ta frangine c'est un sacré numéro.

Je grognais

-Elle et Emmett ont réussi à nous convaincre qu'il fallait que je reste à Seattle, jusqu'à la parution du prochain numéro.

Jacob siffla

-Et Bella a acceptée ça ? Alors là elle m'épate la petite Alice. Et Bella est partie depuis combien de temps.

-Hier soufflais-je

Jacob éclata de rire

-Et tu es déjà dans cet état au bout de 24h .

Comment vais-je faire pour tenir encore 12 jours !


	20. Chapitre 19 : Gala 1ère partie

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui se sont portée volontaire pour tenir compagnie à Edward pendant ces 12 jours d'attente mais j'ai comme le sentiment que vous allez un peu lui en vouloir après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

_**J'ai mis sur mon profil quelques lien musique du chapitre 17 et les robes de ce chapitre pour celle que ça intéresse. **_

**_Aller je vais très vite m'attaquer au chapitre suivant car j'ai l'intuition que vous allez être pressée de connaître la suite  
_**

**Chapitre 19 : Gala**

* * *

**Bella :**

Je me réveillais de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui j'allais enfin retrouver Edward. Plus que 7h à attendre. Encore 7h … après on aura ce foutu gala, mais j'avais accepté en sachant que je verrai ainsi Edward plus tôt.

Tranquillement je me levais pour me diriger vers la cuisine quand je heurtais une furie dans le couloir.

-BELLA ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore en pyjama dit Alice en claquant la langue en voyant mon vieux pyjama troué. Nous avons rendez-vous dans 1h il faut te dépêcher on va être en retard.

-Rendez-vous pourquoi ?

Oh la naïve, je le sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas poser de questions à Alice quand elle est dans cet état.

-BELLA ! As-tu oublié que ce soir nous allons au Gala de Cartier le plus grand gala donné à New York. Il faut que l'on soit exceptionnelles donc ce matin c'est SPA massage, gommage et cet après midi il y a l'esthéticienne, manucure, le coiffeur, le maquilleur. Si il n'y a pas d'imprévu nous serons prêtes à l'heure.

-Attends ! Edward arrive à 15h il est hors de question que je vous accompagne me faire torturer.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! D'ailleurs Edward ira directement à son hôtel j'ai donné les consignes à Jasper.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me concentrer pour me calmer mais là je n'avais qu'une envie: faire un massacre. Entre mon frère qui ne m'a pas lâcher avec ses sarcasmes sur le fait que j'étais frustrée et Alice qui me faisait ça ! C'est avec une voix étonnamment calme que je lui dis

-Alice, si tu oses me faire ce que tu envisages de faire je ne réponds plus de rien et risque de m'aventurer dans ton dressing avec une paire de ciseaux.

J'étais en train de me faire un film dans ma tête avec moi dans le rôle du tueur en série de robes qui tailladais les délicats tissus chéris de Alice. Celle ci tordue de douleur de voir ses précieuses robes en lambeaux. Mon délire interne fut anéanti par une Alice éclatant de rire et qui me dit sur un ton implacable.

-Soit prête dans une demi-heure et je ne veux pas une seconde de retard.

Puis elle fila dans sa chambre en marmonnant «».

Oubliée ma bonne humeur j'allais devoir attendre encore 12h avant de pouvoir voir Edward et en plus en public.

Deux heures plus tard j'étais en compagnie de Rosalie et Alice en train de me faire masser.

Hummmm c'était divin. Si j'avais su que ce serait si bon je n'aurais pas autant trainer la patte pour venir mais ça je n'allais pas leur avouer. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement de contentement.

-Je vais finir par croire que Em avait raison rigola Rose.

Voilà qu'elle s'y mettait aussi, jusqu'à présent elle avait été la seule à me soutenir. Bon faire comme si j'avais pas entendu. Penser à ce divin massage, penser que je vais revoir Edward ce soir, penser aux mains divines d'Edward en train de me masser. Les mains d'Edward sur mon corps, sa bouche ...

-humm Edward...

J'entendais mes deux comparses retenir leurs rires. Oh putain je l'avais dit tout haut. Mon visage chauffait je devais être écarlate.

-Bella, dit donc petite cachotière apparemment mon frère a des atouts que je ne connaissais pas.

-Alice je ne dirai rien c'est ton frère.

-Ben c'est pas le mien donc tu peux me raconter à moi me dit Rose

-Ah oui ! Moi j'aimerais pas savoir ce que toi tu fais avec MON frère et je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'Alice fais avec TON frère.

A voir leurs têtes j'avais touché là où il fallait.

-Ah ben voilà quand il s'agit de torturer Bella vous êtes en première ligne mais dès qu'il s'agit de vous plus personne ….

Je leur lançai un sourire satisfait et tournai ma tête de façon à ne plus les voir et savourer la fin du massage en évitant toutefois de repenser à Edward.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi alors qu'on venait d'arriver chez le coiffeur je reçus un sms de Edward

-Coucou ma belle, Alice m'a interdit de t'appeler mais n'a rien dit à propos des sms. Tu me manques xo E.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Alice, elle était dans une discussion avec le coiffeur dont je devais être le sujet vu les regards qu'ils me jetaient. Vite répondre avant qu'elle ne me voit.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, vivement ce soir Xo B.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

-Plus que 4h 28 min et 16 s.

Je souris il était aussi impatient que moi.

Un autre coup d'œil à Alice et je me permis un autre sms

-Je hais ta sœur, je hais Cartier, je hais les coiffeurs B.

J'ai juste eu le temps d'envoyer mon sms que j'entendis

-Isabella Marie Swan qu'est ce que c'est que ça dit Alice en désignant mon portable.

Zut grillée.

-Un portable ?

-Ne te moques pas de moi. J'ai interdit à Edward de t'appeler donc j'espère pour vous deux qu'il n'a pas enfreint le règlement.

-Je t'assure qu'il ne m'a pas appelé.

A ce moment mon portable vibra. J'avais envie de lire la réponse mais le tyran a côté de moi me terrorisais. Comme si de rien n'étais je pris mon portable et partis en direction des toilettes.

-Où crois-tu aller ?

Et soudain tout le stress, la rancœur que j'avais accumulé ces dernières semaines explosa

-Écoute moi bien, tu viens de me pourrir les deux dernières semaines, alors il est hors de question que tu continues à diriger ma vie comme tu viens de le faire. Maintenant je vais aux toilettes et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Alice était bouche bée mais je ne m'attardai pas et m'enferma dans les toilettes.

Je regardais le message d'Edward

-Je suis persuadé qu'Alice n'est pas ma sœur, il y a du y avoir une erreur à la maternité. E.

Et là j'éclatais en sanglot, cette blague m'aurait fait rire normalement mais là je venais de me disputer avec elle et je me sentais mal d'avoir laissé ma colère me submerger.

J'appelais Edward.

-Edward dis-je en sanglotant

-Hey, Bella que se passe t-il ?

-Je me suis disputée avec ta sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive tout le temps dit-il pour essayer de me consoler.

-Oui mais je lui ai dit des choses méchantes.

Je me sentais comme une petite fille surprise en ayant fait une grosse bêtise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'Alice comprendra que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui a dit.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'ignoble

-Bella, tu n'es pas méchante, tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je …

un sanglot m'empêcha de dire la suite.

-Bella où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher

-Je suis dans les toilettes

-Les toilettes de quel endroit me dit-il patiemment.

-Du coiffeur, ohh le gala, ta sœur va m'étrangler si je ne suis pas coiffée correctement

-Je vais venir te chercher et nous n'irons pas au gala.

-Non, non, il faut que tu y sois présent. Je vais m'excuser auprès d'Alice et je te vois ce soir.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-A ce soir

-A ce soir dis-je avec un petit sourire.

J'essuyais mes larmes et sortis rejoindre mes amies. Rosalie consolait Alice qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me précipitais dans ses bras.

-Oh Alice je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Bella, c'est de ma faute me dit le petit lutin, j'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments, Je te promets de faire plus attention.

Le coiffeur interrompit notre réconciliation et commença à s'occuper de mes cheveux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard nous étions enfin prêtes. J'avais dû subir l'épreuve coiffure puis maquillage sans pouvoir voir mon reflet car Alice avait donné des consignes. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop, mais je n'avais pas osé protester car je me sentais encore trop honteuse de ce que j'avais pu lui dire. Alice avait fait des merveilles avec les robes. Rosalie portait une longue robe bustier rouge avec dans le dos un décolleté refermé par un laçage. Comme d'habitude elle était époustouflante. Ses longs cheveux avaient été tressés et retombaient sur son épaule. Alice elle portait une petite robe noire satinée avec un joli bustier haut et une cascade de volants au niveau de la jupe. Sa coiffure était étonnante. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés par des dizaines de petites barrettes et formait des accroche-cœurs.

Quand à moi, lorsque je me suis vue dans le miroir, j'étais... méconnaissable. La robe était une merveille, de style empire et tombant jusqu'à mes genoux, elle était recouverte de mousseline qui retombait dans un drapé fluide autour de mes jambes. Des fleurs étaient brodées avec des fils d'argent au niveau de la poitrine Certaines broderies descendaient sur la robe et marquaient ma taille. De petites manches en mousseline recouvraient mes épaules et il y avait un ruban de satin sous ma poitrine qui retombait gracieusement. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon bas sur la nuque dans lequel était piqué une rose blanche et des plumes. Mon maquillage était discret mais très chic.

Aucune de nous ne portait de bijoux car Alice avait dit qu'on ne devrait pas faire d'ombre à Cartier. Pfff Alice et ses idées.

Le seul inconvénient fut les échasses dont Alice m'avait affublée. Les escarpins étaient très beaux mais ma capacité à tenir dessus était plus que limité.

-Tu espères finir la soirée aux urgences ? Dis-je en montrant les chaussures.

-Voyons Bella les talons ne font que 6 cm, tu vas voir tu va être parfaite.

-Je ne cr...

A ce moment là elle me fit son regard de chien battu.

-Ok dis-je en soupirant.

Nous rejoignîmes Emmett dans le salon. Il était très élégant avec son costume noir et sa chemise noir à col mao.

-Bon il est temps pour vous d'y aller nous annonça Alice.

-Mais, Jasper et Edward ne sont pas arrivés

-Bella, il ne faut pas que nous arrivions ensemble donc vous partez devant et on se verra là-bas.

Décidément elle ne m'épargnait rien, moi qui avait espéré voir Edward avant. Résignée je suivis mon frère et Rosalie.

Le gala avait lieu au Jumeirah hôtel et la salle de réception était impressionnante avec ses fresques aux murs et ses chandeliers de cristal. Un cocktail était servi dans le «petit salon». Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans ce monde. Déjà la séance photo obligatoire à l'entrée fut une véritable séance de torture pour moi mais Emmett et Rosalie semblaient très à l'aise. Mon frère me présenta Alex Rodriguez qui joue chez les Yankees de NY mais surtout un ancien Mariners de Seattle et l'idole de mon frère. Il était accompagné d'une actrice Kate Hudson, qui visiblement était connue car Rosalie se mit à lui parler de films. J'écoutais discrètement leurs discussions tout en balayant la salle du regard quand je le vis à l'autre bout avec Alice, Jasper et une blondasse. Il était magnifique avec son costume anthracite. Je n'avais qu'une hâte le retrouver mais mon frère me présenta un autre joueur Brett Gardner qui visiblement trouvait agréable de me faire la conversation. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à Edward et je le vis sourire à la blonde alors que celle-ci lui touchait le bras. Mon cœur se serra, cette fille était superbe et moi j'étais quelconque, c'était évident qu'il préférait ce genre de fille comment avais-je pu imaginer un instant qu'il m'aimerait pour toujours. Je reportais mon attention sur Brett qui me parlait depuis un moment.

-Et vous que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Euhh je suis journaliste comme mon frère.

-Et c'est quel genre de journal ?

Je ris

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fais pas dans la presse people ce n'est pas mon truc et de toute façon je ne suis pas ici pour le boulot.

-Ouf ça m'embêterais de ne pas pouvoir te côtoyer toute la soirée dit-il en passant au tu.

Zut j'ai pas envie qu'il me colle moi celui là. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil vers Edward et la pimbêche, il semblait captivé par la conversation de celle-ci. J'essayais de mettre un nom sur son visage mais je n'étais pas trop axé sur les peoples et donc dès que l'on sortais du cercle littéraire j'étais un peu perdue.

Brett me regardait bizarrement. Zut il avait dû me poser une question et trop occupée à regarder cette fille je ne l'avais pas écouté.

-Pardon ?

-Je te demandais quel type d'article tu écrivais.

-Des critiques littéraires lui dis-je avec un sourire, bon ce type s'intéressait aux autres il n'avait pas l'air si idiot que ça.

Il fixa lui aussi la greluche.

-Méfie toi cette fille est une vipère.

-Qui est-ce ?

Il rit de bon cœur

-Tu sors de quelle planète, c'est Tanya Denali.

Devant mon incompréhension il précisa

-C'est une actrice de série Tv, plus connu pour ses frasques que pour son talent.

-Et pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une vipère, tu as déjà eu affaire à elle ?

-Elle n'a pas vraiment de morale, saute sur tout ce qui porte un pénis. Lui par exemple dit-il en désignant Edward, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ce genre de manifestation c'est donc de la chair fraiche pour elle. C'est une vrai mante religieuse.

Brett ne faisait que confirmer mes soupçons quant à cette fille. Et si Edward ne résistait pas à son charme ?

-Tu le connais reprit Brett.

Merde c'était pas le genre de questions auquel je voulais répondre. J'avais envie de crier à cette fille que oui je le connaissais et qu'il m'appartenait

-Oui, c'est un écrivain, je l'ai interviewé il y a environ deux mois.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand nous fumes invités à rejoindre nos tables. Le hasard fit que Brett se trouvait à la notre et qu'il s'arrangea discrètement pour être placer à ma droite alors qu'Emmett était placé à ma gauche à côté de Rose. De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Edward s'installait avec Alice et Jasper. Quand soudain la blondasse arriva, Edward se leva pour lui tirer la chaise. Arghhh j'allais mourir avant la fin de la soirée. J'émis un léger grognement que bien évidemment mon voisin entendit.

Il me chuchota à l'oreille

-C'est étrange elle devait être à notre table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas assise à côté de ton ami mais si j'étais toi je me méfierais.

Je le regardais attentivement et il me fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serais une tombe et je peux te dire que les journaux peoples ne sont pas mes amis non plus me dit-il tout bas.

-Merci lui chuchotais-je

Je lui fis un sourire, finalement j'appréciais plutôt Brett, il était très observateur et pas tant pot de colle que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

La soirée passa très lentement, la conversation avait dévié sur le sport à cause de mon frère. Je jetais très souvent des coup d'œil à Edward mais à chaque fois il semblait en grande conversation avec sa voisine. Avant le dessert, quelques couples commencèrent à danser. Jasper et Alice était au milieu de la piste et mon frère invita Rose.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse Bella, me dit Brett

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Mes amies m'ont affublé de chaussures rendant mon équilibre précaire.

-Crois tu que je te laisserais tomber me dit-il avec un regard charmeur.

Puis il me souffla à l'oreille

-Rends le jaloux et il ne la regardera même pas, tu es cent fois plus belle qu'elle.

Encore une fois je fus surprise il était vraiment très intuitif et avait saisi qu'une fois de plus je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Avec un sourire je luis tendis la main et nous nous rendions sur la piste de danse.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça me dit Brett.

-C'est parce qu'il te reste encore trois doigts de pieds en vie, je me demande ce que dira ton coach quand tu seras dans l'incapacité de jouer.

-En tout cas je peux te dire que ton ami est réellement jaloux, Tanya ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention.

Ils nous fit pivoter pour que je puisse observer Edward et pour la première fois de la soirée mon regard croisa le sien. Comme à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, j'étais éblouie et je me sentais revivre. Mais cette fois ci je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une lueur que je ne lui avait jamais vu à présent. De la jalousie ? De la colère ?

Alice et Jasper passèrent dans mon champs de vision et Alice me lança un petit clin d'œil, mais j'avais perdu de vue Edward et déjà Brett m'emporta plus loin sur la piste de danse. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est que cette danse finisse, que cette soirée finisse pour me retrouver enfin dans les bras d'Edward.

Une fois la danse terminée, Brett nous raccompagna à la table et quand je jetais un coup d'œil à celle d'Edward il n'était plus là, la greluche non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait du l'invité à danser, et mon cœur se serra à cette idée sachant pertinemment que cette fille ferait tout pour le séduire. Je n'avais pas envie de voir cela aussi je me dirigeais vers les toilettes pour me ressaisir.

Quand j'entrais dans la pièce je restais comme pétrifié par ce que je voyais.

Edward était au milieu de la pièce, il avait déposé sa veste près des lavabos et la conasse était en train de déboutonner la chemise d'Edward.

-Bella !

Sa voix me sortit de ma transe et je fis demi-tour et m'enfuie.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Gala 2ème partie

_Voilà voilà la version d'Edward concernant le gala, et j'avoue à ma plus grande honte m'être bien amusée en décrivant Tanya comme parfait stéréotype de la bimbo, j'y suis allé un peu fort mais enfin ... bref_.

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews vous avez battu un record et je dois reconnaitre que vous avez beaucoup d'intuition ... allez je vous en ai assez dit bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 20 : gala 2ème partie**

**Edward :**

J'étais dans l'avion qui amorçait sa descente sur l'aéroport Kennedy. Enfin j'allais revoir ma belle, elle m'avais tellement manquée. J'avais été une larve pendant ces derniers jours, ma page est restée désespérément vide, pas que mon éditeur soit en train de me mettre la pression après tout je venais de sortir deux livres en 5 mois, mais c'était la première fois que je bloque comme ça. Je me suis même surpris à aller voir les matchs de base ball et de foot dans le bar de Jacob pour éviter d'être seul.

En arrivant dans le Hall de l'aéroport je fut surpris de voir Jasper.

-Hey Jazz, ce n'étais pas la peine de venir j'aurai pu prendre un taxi

-Ta sœur m'a donné quelques consignes et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas prudent de la contrarier. Donc me voilà dit-il en rigolant.

-Mon vieux si tu veux survivre à ma sœur il va falloir que tu apprennes à lui dire non.

-Pourquoi tu as déjà tenté ?

-Oui !

-Ça a marché ?

-Non ! Mec je crois que tu es foutu rigolais-je.

Une fois dans la voiture je sortis mon portable pour appeler ma belle.

-Au fait me dit Jasper, dans la liste des consignes d'Alice il y avait interdiction à Edward d'appeler Bella...

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais dans une autre vie pour avoir mérité une punition pareille. Et ne rigole pas, toi non plus ça n'a pas du être joli joli pour être avec ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas une punition dit-il avec un sourire niait, ta sœur a juste besoin d'être un peu autoritaire pour se rassurer.

-Un peu ! Si j'ai bien compris tu t'es porté volontaire pour devenir son psy personnel.

-Très drôle.

Je regardais au dehors et je reconnu la route menant à mon hôtel.

-On ne va pas chez vous ?

-Consignes d'Alice. De toute façon les filles n'y sont pas...

-Pffff

j'envoyais un sms à ma belle

-Coucou ma belle, Alice m'a interdit de t'appeler mais n'a rien dit à propos des sms. Tu me manques xo E.

Sa réponse ne tarda pas

-Toi aussi tu me manques, vivement ce soir Xo B.

Je souris et lui envoya ma réponse

-Plus que 4h 28 min et 16 s.

Alors que nous étions à la réception de l'hôtel je reçu sa réponse.

-Je hais ta sœur, je hais Cartier, je hais les coiffeurs B.

Je récupérais la clé et répondit à son message

-Tu ne vas pas lâcher ton portable me lança Jasper

-Hey ! Ta copine ne m'a pas interdit les sms …

-Je te signale que tu parles de ta sœur.

-Apparemment elle torture Bella, je devrais peut être la renier

Jasper rigola

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur avec le groom quand mon portable sonna

Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

J'étais étonné que Bella m'appelle car avec Alice à ses côté ça ne devait pas être facile

-Edward entendis-je sangloter.

-Hey, Bella que se passe t-il ?

-Je me suis disputée avec ta sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive tout le temps.

-Oui mais je lui ai dit des choses méchantes.

Alice avait dû la pousser à bout, Bella était tellement douce et gentille que ça ne lui ressemblait pas

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'Alice comprendra que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui a dit.

Jasper me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'ignoble

-Bella, tu n'es pas méchante, tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je …

J'entendais ma belle pleurer de plus belle, elle était vraiment mal, et moi je commençait à être en colère après ma sœur.

-Bella où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher

-Je suis dans les toilettes

-Les toilettes de quel endroit

-Du coiffeur, ohh le gala, ta sœur va m'étrangler si je ne suis pas coiffée correctement

-Je vais venir te chercher et nous n'irons pas au gala.

-Non, non, il faut que tu y sois présent. Je vais m'excuser auprès d'Alice et je te vois ce soir.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-A ce soir

-A ce soir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la suite. Je ne disais pas un mot, j'étais en colère contre ma sœur. Jasper dû le sentir car il me suivait en silence. Une fois le groom partis j'explosais

-Je vais tuer ma sœur.

-Si tu me disais pourquoi me dit calmement Jasper.

-Hey ne me sors pas tes trucs de psy

Il releva un sourcil

-Je t'ai juste demandé ce qu'il se passait mais visiblement le petit Eddy a des choses sur la conscience rigola t-il. Ça remonte à l'enfance je suppose, tu sais que si tu le souhaites tu pourras être mon premier patient.

-Arrête ton char ! Bella s'est disputée avec Alice.

-Zut ! Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. J'aurai du me douter que ça arriverait, Emmett a pousser le bouchon un peu loin, je suppose que Alice a pris pour tout le reste.

-Mais arrête de la défendre, tu sais autant que moi qu'elle peut être une emmerdeuse de première. Et un tantinet castratrice je serai toi je me méfierai.

Jasper soupira

-Je vais appeler Alice pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Il sorti sur la terrasse au moment où l'on frappa à la porte.

Emmett entra avec des housses de vêtements et un sac de voyage

-Salut Ed, Alice m'a dit d'apporter ça dit-il en montrant les housses.

-Bonjour Emmett, et ça, lui dis-je en désignant le sac, c'est parce que tu déménages ?

Il éclata de rire

-Non c'est les provisions pour cet après-midi. C'est sympa ici dit-il en regardant le salon de la suite. Et ouahhh la télé est du tonnerre.

Il s'étala sur le canapé et alluma la tv

-Fais comme chez toi marmonnais-je

-Je t'ai entendu Eddyyyyy ne me dit pas que tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur que ma sœur. Ça doit être la frustration.

Ohhh comment Bella l'a t-elle supporté comme cela tout ce temps je n'étais pas certain de survivre aux prochaines heures.

Jasper rentra dans le salon et Emmett poursuivie

-En tout cas Alice a réussi à mettre en rogne ma frangine, elle n'a pas tout compris le petit lutin faut pas pousser à bout une femme frustrée.

Je grognais en entendant Emmett

-Comment le sais-tu ? Lui demande Jasper

-Rose m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me le dire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes de vrai commères, vous auriez du travailler pour Us Weekly lui répondit Jasper.

Emmett se renfrogna et retourna vers la télé. Je le vis sortir une console de son sac et la brancher.

-Alors … dis-je à Jazz

-Alice s'en veux beaucoup, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte a quel point Bella était sur les nerfs. Mais … je pense que ça peut être bénéfique pour Alice d'apprendre qu'elle ne doit pas toujours imposer sa vision des choses et laisser chacun diriger sa vie comme il l'entend. Mais je vous préviens si l'un de vous lui répète ce que je viens de dire il y aura des représailles.

J'acquiesçais car je savais qu'il avait raison, et il était temps que quelqu'un ne cède pas à tout ses caprices.

-Bon les filles c'est pas tout mais on va pas passer l'après-midi à boire du thé, le jeu est prêt, nous lança Emmett.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois le frère de Bella

-C'est pas de ma faute si nos parents m'ont donné toutes les qualités et rien pour elle, allez mec viens prendre ta pâté.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à jouer comme des gamins mais je devais bien avoué que c'était plutôt plaisant, moi qui n'avait pas d'amis durant mon adolescence, j'avais la sensation de rattraper quelque chose que je n'avais pas vécu.

En fin d'après midi, Emmett, après avoir essuyé un nombre incroyable de défaites, reparti chez lui pour se préparer.

Lorsque nous étions arrivé Jasper et moi à l'appartement, seule Alice nous attendait. Sous prétexte que nous devions arrivé séparément elle a réussi a repousser nos retrouvailles. Je fulminais et Jasper déposa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser tout en haussant les épaules. Alice sera toujours Alice.

Arrivé à la salle de réception, nous fumes assailli par les journalistes, aujourd'hui j'étais Anthony Masen accompagné des ses amis. J'étais très mal à l'aise mais Alice était comme un poisson dans l'eau faisant de grand sourires aux photographes alors que Jasper et moi avions l'air coincé. Évidemment je due expliquer ma présence ici, et comme j'avais enfin accepté une interview, tout le monde s'attendait a ce que je continue.

Après mon moment de calvaire je rentrai dans le salon où le cocktail était servi tout en me demandant comment Bella avait supporté l'épreuve, elle qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Pendant que nous dirigions vers le bar ma sœur me souffla à l'oreille

-N'oublie pas que tu ne la connais pas ou peu.

Bon dieu que je pouvais maudire ce maudit plan qui m'empêchait de m'afficher avec ma Bella aujourd'hui, pour une fois que j'acceptais d'être ainsi médiatisé j'aurai voulu crier haut et fort à tout le monde que je l'aimais.

Je pris le verre que l'on me tendais et commençait à scanner l'assistance pour repérer ma belle. Une blonde apparu soudainement dans mon champ de vision.

-Bonjour, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans des galas avant mais je suis certaine de te connaître dit elle dans un petit rire désagréable.

-Je suis Anthony Masen lui répondis-je sous le regard narquois de ma sœur. Et vous ?

La blonde me regarda avec un air choqué et Alice et Jasper pouffèrent. J'avais du louper un truc.

-Je suis Tanya Denali le personnage principal de Bimbo Town dit-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surpris, elle était le stéréotype de la bimbo, sans doute ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir le rôle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire narquois, mais elle due le prendre pour une invitation car elle se mit à déblatérer sur sa petite personne.

Essayant d'oublier ma voisine je recommence mon inspection de la salle quand je la vis. Magnifique au milieu de l'assistance, avec sa robe qui souligne sa fine silhouette, sa coiffure qui dégageait son cou où je rêvais de déposer mes lèvres. Elle parlait avec un joueur des Yankees, Brett Gardner, il jouait en champs centre, Jacob et moi avions regarder leur victoire il y a deux jours. Un bon joueur . Bella riait avec lui, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

Alice me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes quand elle s'aperçut que je fixais Bella je reportais donc mon attention sur la blonde. J'étais totalement sidéré par cette fille, elle avait un débit de parole impressionnant, ne parlais que d'elle sans se soucier que quiconque ne l'écoute tout en gloussant parfois sur ses propre blagues toutes aussi consternante les unes que les autres.

Je redonnais un cou d'œil à Bella qui parlais avec Gardner, visiblement ils ne s'ennuyaient pas.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Jasper se retenait de rire.

-Je suis écrivain.

-Oh !

Il y eu un blanc. Personne ne s'attendant à cette réaction

-Vous savez celui qui écrit des mots qui raconte une histoire … dans un livre lui dit ma sœur.

-Oh ! Répéta la blonde.

Jasper était au bord de l'implosion et moi je me demandais comment me débarrasser de la gourde.

A ce moment on nous convia à rejoindre nos table. J'espérais être sauvé de la dinde, mais le sort s'acharnât contre moi car Tanya s'installa à mes côté malheureusement pour moi ma mère m'avais enseigné la galanterie et je l'aidais à s'installer. De l'autre côté de la piste je vis Gardner s'assoir à côté de ma Bella. Je crois qu'à cet instant si j'avais eu ce maudit Tyler sous la main je l'aurai massacré, sans lui c'est moi qui serait à côté d'elle. Ma voisine repris son monologue sur sa petite personne et notamment sa série, et moi j'essayais de faire bonne figure en attendant la fin de cette maudite soirée.

-Je crois que pour une fois je vais maudire ta galanterie, elle est vraiment impossible, je t'en pris soit désagréable avec elle qu'elle se taise me chuchota Alice

-Tu sais très bien, que maman m'en voudrait si elle apprenait ça, je pense qu'il va falloir négocier lui dis-je sur le même ton.

-C'est tout a fait passionnant dis-je à Tanya plus fort.

-Vraiment dis Tanya joyeuse, oh il faut que je te raconte l'épisode suivant il est trop drôle

-ok tu as gagné qu'est ce que tu veux souffla ma sœur.

-Tu laisses Bella tranquille pendant six mois, pas de shoping, pas de relooking si elle ne veut pas...

-six mois ! couina-t-elle

Jasper qui avait écouté essayais de ne pas rire.

-Alors c'est l'épisode où Tracy, décide de trouver un travail et elle passe des entretiens d'embauches ….

-Ok tu as gagné me souffla Alice

-Ma chère Tanya, lui dis-je en souriant, mon amie Alice avait l'intention de regarder ces épisodes prochainement, je pense que nous devrions lui laisser la surprise.

Je sentis comme un soulagement de la part des autres convives

-Oh vraiment Alice je ne savais pas que tu étais fan

-C'est tout récent lui dit ma sœur de mauvaise grâce.

A ce moment quelques couples commencèrent à danser, Jasper entraina Alice ce qui était certainement plus prudent. Je ne sais pas si c'était la présence de Tanya mais tout le monde en profita pour s'esquiver, je me retrouvais seul avec la cruche.

La soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus catastrophique.

Finalement si car à ce moment je vis Bella, prendre la main que Gardner lui tendait pour danser.

-Et si nous dansions nous aussi me dit Tanya

-Non, je ne danse pas lui répondis-je un peu sèchement.

Ma belle dansait avec ce type qui je suis certain, si je pouvais lire ses pensées, avait envie de bien plus qu'une danse. Ce sentiment de jalousie qui depuis ma rencontre avec Bella ne me quitte pas se fit encore plus puissant.

Soudain je croisais son regard et comme à chaque fois mon cœur rata un battement. Je savais en la voyant que ma jalousie n'avait pas de mise, mais j'avais tellement peur de la perdre.

Ma connexion avec elle fut coupée quand d'autres couples passèrent entre nous deux.

Tanya qui avait recommencé a jacasser à mes côté fis un mouvement brusque et son verre de vin atterris sur ma chemise.

-Merde ! Alice va me tuer m'exclamais-je en voyant la tache sur la chemise.

-Ohh je suis désolée, viens avec moi je vais t'arranger ça dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Elle me traina dans les toilettes des filles

-Aller enlève tout ça que je puisse nettoyer.

-C'est bon je peu me débrouiller tout seul grognais-je en retirant ma veste.

Je commençais à déboutonner ma chemise mais Tanya s'approcha pour m'aider et avant que je ne puisse lui dire d'enlever ses pattes de moi la porte des toilettes s'ouvrirent sur

-Bella !

Son visage était devenue encore plus pale et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Soudain sans un mot elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuie des toilettes

-Merde dis-je en essayant de reboutonner ma chemise

-Tu la connais me dit la gourde

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je pris ma veste et sorti également des toilettes pour la retrouver.

Arriver dans la salle de réception je la cherchais partout mais impossible de la retrouver alors je me dirigeât vers la sortie de l'hôtel et c'est à ce moment là que je la vie grimper dans un taxi qui démarra sans que je puisse la rattraper.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Fuite

_Je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir, ce chapitre est bien court et certainement pas ce que vous attendez mais je vous promets que les retrouvailles auront lieu au prochain chapitre._

_Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, 250 c'est incroyable et je suis très flattée de votre fidélité_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Fuite**

**Emmett :**

La dernière phase de l'opération Hyène malfaisante était en route, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Tyler ainsi que le véritable Eric Yorkie était dans la salle de réunion. Le numéro de mai était sorti il y a cinq jours et dans l'après-midi nous avions vu débarquer Eric Yorkie en colère à la rédaction cherchant, je cite: « le chacal graphomane au cerveau lobotomisé ayant écrit ce ramassis de conneries». Il faut dire que l'article de Tyler était plus que médiocre. Il avait dévoilé la soi disant homosexualité de Yorkie, en disant que sa sensibilité d'homo était un atout dans l'écriture de ses livres. Tyler ne savait même pas que ce mec écrivait des polars plutôt sanglant. Sacré Jacob, il s'était éclaté avec Crowley.

Et pourtant je n'avais pas le cœur de m'en réjouir. Voilà deux semaines que ma petite sœur avait disparue.

_Pendant le gala, Bella et Edward avaient disparus, nous nous sommes dit qu'ils avaient fini par s'éclipser mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison il n'y avait qu' Edward assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains._

_-Edward ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ?lui dit Alice_

_Il releva la tête et je vis son regard complètement vide. Mais bon sang que s'est-il passé._

_-Elle est partie dit-il dans un murmure._

_-Comment ça elle est partie grondais-je _

_Il ne répondit pas et rebaissa la tête._

_Jasper pris son portable pour appeler Bella, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti sur la table basse devant nous. _

_Je filais dans la chambre de ma sœur et je vis les tiroirs de sa commode sur le lit, les portes de son armoire ouvertes, elle était vide également. Quelques vêtements oubliés trainaient par terre. Le lutin eu un hoquet de stupeur à côté de moi. Jazz et Rose semblaient aussi désemparé que moi. _

_Elle était partie !_

_Alice fut la première a se ressaisir et fila vers Edward._

_-Que s'est-il passé lui dit-elle avec douceur_

_Moi je n'avais qu'une envie le bousculer pour qu'il me dise où est ma sœur. Je la connais bien, elle a beau être un excessive, elle ne serait pas partie comme ça sans une raison valable._

_Il ne réagissait pas._

_-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tenta Rosalie ._

_Il secoua la tête._

_-C'est à cause de la danse avec ce type ?dit Jazz_

_Il secoua de nouveau la tête._

_-Ne me dit pas que c'est de la faute de cette dinde lui lança Alice._

_-Quelle dinde demanda Rose_

_-Tanya Denali, elle n'a pas arrêtée de lui faire de rentre dedans toute la soirée c'était abominable nous dit le lutin._

_Quoi la blonde avec qui il était toute la soirée, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour j'attrapais Edward et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche._

_-Qu'est ce que tu as fais avec cette fille pour que Bella se casse hurlais-je._

_Il ne se défendait même pas se qui me mis encore plus en rage. Je lançais mon poing dans son estomac. _

_J'entendis Alice crier de stupeur_

_-EMMETT ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE cria Rosalie_

_Elle était la seule que mon esprit pouvais reconnaître quand j'étais en colère. Je le relâchais et il s'affala sur le sol._

_Alice et Jazz se précipitèrent vers lui. Alice était en larme. Rosalie avait posé sa main sur mon torse et me regardait dans les yeux. Elle m'apaisait. Déjà, je m'en voulais d'avoir frapper Edward, mais seule Rose le savait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler tout les deux._

_-Il a raison c'est de ma faute dit Edward_

_Je grognais mais Rosalie maintiens la pressions sur mon torse_

_-Laisse le s'expliquer._

_-Pendant que vous dansiez, Tanya a renversé son verre de vin sur ma chemise, et bêtement je l'ai suivi dans les toilettes pour la nettoyer. C'est à ce moment là que Bella est entrée et elle s'est enfuie. Je l'ai chercher dans la salle de réception mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée et quand je suis sorti de l'hôtel, je l'ai vu monter dans un taxi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Le temps que je trouve un taxi, quand je suis arrivé ici elle était déjà partie._

_-Putain si je croise cette connasse de Denali je lui refais le portrait hurla Rose._

_Ça s'était ma Rosie à moi, le même sang chaud._

_En parlant de sang chaud..._

_-Ed, je suis désolé, je me suis emballé..._

_Il me fit un geste pour me dire que ce n'étais pas grave. _

_-Mais où a-t-elle pu aller ?dit Jazz_

Quinze jours plus tard nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle si ce n'est qu'elle est venue au journal en dehors des heures d'ouverture car elle a laissé une lettre de démission à Aro.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Où pouvait-elle être.

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit sur Caius, Marcus et l'écrivain assez satisfait d'eux. Crowley était blanc comme un linge et Aro avait la mine défaite.

-Crowley vous avez dix minutes pour prendre vos affaires dit Marcus.

Nous avions été trop loin avec cette histoire, je m'étais emballé et je n'ai pas vu les conséquences que mes actes pourrait avoir. Certes, ce microbe avait eu ce qu'il méritait et n'avais pas fait son travail, tout journaliste doit vérifier ses sources avant de publier quoi que ce soit et puis on connaissait son incompétence depuis longtemps. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que cela pouvait mettre le journal en péril, ni la place d'Aro qui de par sa position était responsable de tout ce qui était édité. Alice s'en voulait aussi énormément, car elle est certaine que sans ça son frère et Bella serait toujours ensemble. Ma petite sœur serait toujours avec nous. Et moi qui l'avait pousser à bout. J'étais qu'un gros con. J'ai toujours cru que Bella était forte. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subit, elle a toujours réussi a mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait sans baisser les bras. Jasper l'appelait sa Bell'iqueuse car pour lui elle était une battante mais en fait elle était fragile. J'aurai du la protéger et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Edward se sentait coupable du départ de Bella, même si je pensais que c'était moi le responsable. En tout cas il m'avait épaté en affrontant Charlie.

_Le lendemain de la disparition de Bella, nous nous étions rendus au commissariat, mais ceux ci avait refusé de prendre la déposition étant donné que Bella était partie d'elle même._

_-Il faut prévenir mon père annonçais-je, il pourra commencer des recherches._

_Je sortais mon portable mais Edward m'arrêta_

_-Tu ne peux pas lui dire par téléphone, je vais aller le voir me dit-il_

_-T'es fou mec, il va te massacrer._

_-Non j'ai sans doute plus de chance en allant le voir qu'en lui annoncant par téléphone. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit là demain matin et me tire dessus sans que j'ai la moindre possibilité de m'expliquer._

_-Il n'a pas tord dit Jasper_

_-Ok mais je viens avec toi dis-je_

_Il me fit un signe pour accepter et pris son portable pour réserver les billets._

_-On a un vol à midi et quart et on arrivera à Seattle vers vingt heures m'annonça t-il, il ne faut pas que l'on traine._

_Comme nous étions arrivés assez tard à Seattle nous avions passé la nuit chez lui et dans la nuit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir j'étais descendu et c'est là que j'avais entendu le piano._

_Edward était en train de jouer les yeux fermés et le visage défait. Je n'ai jamais été un fan de musique mais là j'étais transporté par cette musique. Je la reconnu c'était celle qu'écoutait Bella depuis son retour de Seattle. Il leva les yeux sur moi et j'y lu une douleur intense_

_-Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau lui dis-je_

_-Je donnerai ma vie pour elle._

_-C'est de ma faute si elle est partie, lui dis-je, si je ne l'avais pas mener à bout, elle n'aurait pas réagit comme cela._

_-Tu n'es responsable de rien, Em..._

_-Je ne suis qu'un gros con, j'ai pas su protéger ma petite sœur, je … je t'ai même frappé, si on avait pas insisté pour ce plan foireux elle ne serait pas partie... J'ai jamais su être là pour elle, quand elle était malade j'ai pas su l'aider et là... pourquoi j'ai pas vu_

_Edward s'était rapproché de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule_

_-Elle t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes, tu a toujours été un bon frère_

_-Non si j'avais été un bon frère, elle ne serait pas partie, elle serait venu me voir et je t'aurai casser la gueule avant de te demander des explications mais elle serait toujours là, sauf qu'elle s'est toujours débrouiller seule car j'ai jamais été là quand elle en avait le plus besoin et a donc préféré fuir plutôt que venir me voire._

_Avec un grognement je me libérais de sa main et alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ruminer ce que ma conscience me reprochait._

_Le lendemain nous nous sommes rendus à Forks et c'est là que les choses se sont gâtés._

_Edward se rendit directement au commissariat sachant pertinemment que mon père s'y trouverait._

_-Emmett, Edward, quelle surprise dit-il en nous voyant._

_-Papa !_

_-Charlie !_

_Il fronça les sourcils devant notre mine sérieuse._

_-C'est à propos de Bella dis-je_

_Aussitôt il se tourna vers Edward qui planta son regard dans celui de mon père._

_-Charlie, dit-il prudemment, Bella est partie et a laissé son portable nous ne savons pas où elle est !_

_Je vis mon père passer par toutes les couleurs avant de finir écarlate. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur son arme de service qui était à sa ceinture. A ce moment là je n'étais pas certain qu'Edward est eu une bonne idée mais lui restait d'un calme olympien. La main de mon père se resserra. _

_-Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas faire de mal à ma fille hurla t-il._

_Je vis le poing de mon père se lever vers le visage d'Edward mais celui ci ne fis pas un mouvement pour l'esquiver et encaissa le choc sans broncher se qui déstabilisa mon père._

_-Pourquoi es tu ici gronda mon père_

_Edward fixai toujours mon père avec assurance._

_-Parce que vous êtes le seul qui peut m'aider à la retrouver._

_Alors que je m'attendais à ce que mon père le braque avec son flingue il lui désigna un siège et nous demanda de tout lui raconter._

_A ce moment là le flic pris le pas sur le père et il commença des recherches mais Bella avait été à bonne école et avait donc vidé son compte en banque et n'avais pas utiliser sa carte du coup n'avait laisser aucune trace._

-Emmett dans mon bureau me dit Aro en me sortant de mes pensées.

Quand j'entrais dans son bureau Aro avait une sale tête

-Em, je n'arrive pas à joindre ta soeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a démissionné mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle revienne. Je suis content d'être débarrassé de Crowley même si les conditions ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de mieux mais là j'ai plus personne et franchement je trouverais pas mieux que Bella.

-Aro... on ne sait pas où est Bella, elle est partie.


	23. Chapitre 22: Retrouvailles

Voilà enfin les explications que vous attendiez toutes. Et oui Bella a été excessive mais c'est la passion qui gouverne le coeur de Bella donc ...mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de notre Bella tout comme sont habitude de se dévaloriser. Nous arrivons à la fin de l'histoire, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue que je posterai avant de partir en vacances donc j'espère un festival de reviews pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles**

**Bella :**

J'étais assise derrière mon bureau, dans cette ville que j'avais choisi pour ma nouvelle vie. Je regardais par la fenêtre les maisons victoriennes tout en repensant à ce dernier mois.

Quand j'avais vu Edward avec cette fille, je m'étais sentie trahie. Je le savais pourtant qu'aimer faisait mal. Après le rejet de ma mère, je m'étais promis de ne jamais aimer pour ne plus souffrir, mais Edward avait bouleversé mes résolutions et j'en payais maintenant le prix fort.

Certes ma réaction fut exagérée mais sur le moment ma colère avais pris le pas sur ma raison et j'avais fais la seule chose que je pensais rationnelle : fuir. J'avais fuis mon amour, fuis mes amis, fuis ma famille. Je ne voulais plus prendre de risque de souffrir plus. J'étais rentrée à la maison et avait vidé en vrac mes affaires dans mes valises. Mon portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner, Edward essayait de me joindre mais je l'ignorais. Dix minutes plus tard je m'engouffrais de nouveau dans le taxi à qui j'avais demandé de m'attendre et alors que nous passions le coin de la rue il me sembla voir Edward entrer dans l'immeuble.

J'avais passé la nuit dans un hôtel minable à repenser à cette soirée. Évidemment qu'il avait préféré cette fille. Elle était belle, alors que moi j'étais insignifiante. Mon cœur me criait que j'avais tord, Edward n'était pas comme cela, il détestait ce monde de paillettes, ce monde d'illusion et de faux semblant. Il m'aimait... Mais ma raison elle me criait que l'amour faisait souffrir, que je n'étais rien, qu'il serait mieux sans moi, elle était magnifique, c'est une femme comme elle qu'il lui fallait. Au petit matin, je ne m'étais toujours pas endormie, mes yeux étaient rouges après toutes les larmes que j'avais versé. J'étais complètement perdue, mon cœur se battant avec ma raison mais je savais que je n'étais pas prête à revoir Edward, c'est ainsi que je pris la décision de quitter New York.

Disparaître pour mieux se relever...

La première étape de mon départ fut de donner ma démission au journal, de bonne heure je suis allée à la rédaction pour taper ma lettre sur mon ordi puis un petit clic vers les messages que j'avais archivés. Les propositions d'embauche était pour moi une solution pour débuter une nouvelle vie. Boston et Washington était encore trop près de NY il me restait Los Angeles et San Francisco. The believer avait l'avantage d'être un journal local et c'est pour cette raison que je leur envoyais une réponse ainsi qu'une nouvelle adresse mail pour qu'ils puissent me contacter.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir vider mon compte en banque et loué une voiture je m'étais retrouvée sur la route pour San Francisco. 2915 miles* a parcourir mais je ne voulais pas prendre l'avion sachant que mon père saurait retrouver ma trace.

Après un voyage d'une semaine j'arrivais enfin dans the city où je fut engagé au Believer, petit journal culturel de San Francisco. Cette ville était riche en événements culturels, et le magazine avait beaucoup de sujet à traiter. La plupart des articles était écrit par des pigistes, étudiants à Berkeley. Ce qui fait que l'équipe était plutôt restreinte et nous étions polyvalent. Le journal étant gratuitement distribué dans la rue il ne vivait qu'avec les publicités je n'avais donc pas un salaire exceptionnel mais j'avais trouvé une chambre dans une pension de famille dans le quartier de Castro pas trop chère. Élisabeth la femme qui s'en occupait était une femme merveilleuse. Veuve, elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, aussi considérait-elle ses locataires comme sa famille. Elle avait eu envers moi bien plus de gestes maternelle en trois semaines que ma propre mère en cinq années. Il y avait aussi Jane qui était à la pension depuis 6 mois. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans elle s'était enfuie de chez elle en quittant son enfer personnel. Depuis Élisabeth l'avait pris sous son aile l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à oublier les violences que son beau-père lui avait fais subir. J'aimais beaucoup Jane, elle était un peu comme une petite sœur pour moi. Mais ma famille me manquait, il me manquait.

Bien évidemment mon humeur morose n'étais pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de mes nouvelles amies et elles m'avaient forcée à leur raconter mon histoire. Je leur avait parlé d'Edward sans mentionner qu'il était l'écrivain qu'Élisabeth affectionnait. Elles avaient toutes les deux leur opinion sur l'affaire Tanya Denali et me harcelaient pour que je contacte Edward afin d'avoir une explication. Elles étaient persuadées que je m'étais imaginé des choses et qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et cette actrice. Jane s'était amusée à coller le portrait de la blonde au centre d'une cible et je m'étais énormément améliorée au jeu de fléchettes.

Élisabeth s'inquiétait également pour ma santé, je mangeais peu, j'étais fatiguée et pâle comme la mort c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait trainé au dispensaire du quartier pour un bilan. Je du faire de nouveau face aux cauchemars de mon adolescence, examen médical, prise de sang, tout ce qui pour moi était signe de maladie mais en face de moi ce médecin n'étais pas Carlisle, il n'avait pas la même compassion. Pourquoi tout me ramenait à Lui.

Il me manquais énormément. Et si les filles avaient raison. Si je m'étais fait des idées. Si pour une fois j'avais fais face à mes peurs. Plus le temps passait plus j'étais certaine d'avoir fait une erreur d'être partie mais je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à la maison comme ça : «coucou c'est moi j'ai fais un petit voyage mais je suis de retour désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles»

Putain de fierté

Bella arrête de réfléchir et appelle le.

Mon téléphone me sortie de mes songes.

-Isabella Swan je vous écoutes !

-Melle Swan ici le docteur Jonhson j'ai les résultats de vos analyses

Soudain une sueur froide apparut sur mon front. J'étais de retour 6 ans plus tôt lorsque l'on m'a annoncé mon cancer. Les symptômes étaient là, fatigue, pâleur et depuis quelques jours vomissements. Mes mains se mirent à trembler je ne voulais pas revivre ça, je n'aurais pas la force de me battre une nouvelle fois.

Je pris une inspiration

-je vous écoutes.

-Votre taux de beta hcg étant de 30 000 mlU/ml vous êtes enceinte d'environ 6 semaines.

-enceinte … mais … ce n'est pas possible je prends la pilule et j'ai eu une leucémie et mon médecin m'a dit qu'il y a de grande chance que je sois stérile. Et mes cycles sont très irréguliers

-La pilule n'est pas toujours efficace et parfois certains médicaments annulent son effet. Et visiblement vous n'êtes pas stérile.

-j'ai eu des antibiotiques il y a presque deux mois. Je … je ne peux pas être enceinte.

J'étais complètement sous le choc, un bébé, un bébé d'Edward...

-Melle Swan, si cette grossesse n'est pas désirée, vous êtes dans les délais légales pour un avortement.

-NON ! Même si ce bébé n'étais pas prévu, il était inimaginable que je puisse faire ça.

-Bien, il vous faudra rapidement voir un gynécologue pour faire une échographie et dater le début de la grossesse avec précision. Avez vous un gynécologue qui vous suit ?

-Je viens d'arriver à San Francisco.

-Je peux demander à ma collègue le docteur Moore de vous contacter pour un rendez vous si cela vous arrange.

-Euh oui.

-Très bien on vous recontactera pour vous donner un rendez-vous. Félicitation Melle Swan.

-Merci docteur.

Un bébé ! Le bébé d'Edward. Mon bébé.

Ma main glissa sur mon ventre toujours plat et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je ne savais pas si c'était des larmes de joie ou d'angoisse

Et si à cause de ma maladie le bébé avait un problème, et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère et si Edward ne voulait pas de ce bébé.

Ma petite voix intérieur me rappela que Edward n'était même pas au courant et qu'en plus je l'avais laissé tomber sans lui donner de nouvelle.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'essuyais mes larmes et pris mes affaire pour quitter la rédaction avant que mes collègues ne s'aperçoivent de mon état.

Fuir toujours fuir... je n'avais fais que ça toute ma vie.

Je pris le cable car en direction de Fisherman's Wharf puis me dirigea vers le pier 39 pour aller voir les otaries. Lorsque j'avais découvert cette colonie qui s'était installé sur les pontons du quai j'avais été émerveillée et leurs facéties me sortaient de mon marasme. Je venais souvent ici avec Jane c'était un moyen pour toute les deux d'oublier un peu nos soucis.

Il y avait peu de touristes aujourd'hui, il était encore tôt, pourtant il faisait doux et le soleil arrivait même à percer le brouillard. Devant moi se trouvait un couple avec leur petite fille qui s'amusait de voir les otaries. Instinctivement ma main se posa sur mon ventre. J'enviais ce couple, je voulais qu'à leur place se soit Edward et moi avec notre enfant.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de mes joues, silencieusement pendant que je regardais cette petite fille qui devait avoir 3 ans. Ses parents la couvaient avec amour. Par moment ils se regardaient avec un regard qui montrait tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Edward me regardait avec ce regard. Il m'aimait, il m'aimait comme moi je l'aimait et j'ai tout foutu en l'air...

Mes larmes redoublèrent, je détournais donc mon regard de cette famille et m'éloigna dans un coin isolé.

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Jake, il me comprendrait, il ne me jugera pas.

Je pris mon nouveau portable pour l'appeler

* * *

**Edward :**

J'étais assis à côté de Jacob au fond du bar, devant la télé que je ne regardait même pas. Fabien déposa une bière devant moi avec un regard de pitié, non plutôt de compassion. Il faut dire que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même. Depuis le départ de Bella je ne vivais plus. J'avais passé les deux premières semaines à squatter le bureau de Charlie cherchant la moindre piste nous permettant de la retrouver. Mais Bella n'avais laisser aucune piste. J'étais passé par différents sentiments, la tristesse, la peur de la perdre, l'angoisse, la colère. Comment avait-elle pu nous laisser sans nouvelles, qu'elle m'en veuille à moi ne justifiait pas qu'elle laisse sa famille et ses amis sans aucune nouvelles. Au bout de quinze jours Charlie me vira, mon acharnement et ma colère grandissante ne l'aidait pas dans ses recherches. Il m'avait promis que je serais le premier prévenu si il avait une piste. Depuis j'étais abattu, anéantie, effondré, léthargique...

Je ne dormais quasiment pas de la nuit, assis devant mon piano, je passais une grande partie de mes journée avec Jacob.

Jacob n'arrêtais pas de me dire que Bella allait revenir, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour se ressaisir. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Pourtant il était également d'une humeur morose depuis quelque jours.

Fabien posa sèchement un verre de whisky devant son boss.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Lui demandais-je

-Il sort avec un conard...

Je relevais un sourcil.

-Serais ce de la jalousie ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

Il grogna

-Il se tape tout ce qui bouge, je suis en train de chercher un mec qu'il ne s'est pas fait dans ce bar !

-Euh moi ….. et toi visiblement.

-Bennnn

-Ahhh ! Rigolais-je T'es jaloux !

-Ouaisss j'avais espéré que ça serait le bon.

-Bienvenue dans ma galère soupirais-je

Je reportais mon attention sur le match de base-ball en essayant de ne pas repenser à Bella.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Je vivais dans mes souvenirs de nos quinze jours de vacances ensemble. Nous avions enfin réussi a faire abstraction de notre passé réciproque. Nous étions dans une bulle même si les plans foireux de ma sœur et son frère nous pompais l'air. Et voilà qu'à cause de cette fille mon ange était partie.

Fabien apporta le téléphone à Jacob

-Tiens c'est pour toi lui dit-il sur un ton sec, une fille...

Jacob lui lança un regard noir

L'ambiance était terrible entre ces deux là.

-Allo

-.

-Bella ! Mais bon sang où es-tu ? On se fait un sang d'encre

Je me redressais, et soudain mon cœur que je croyais mort se remis à battre dans ma poitrine. Je tendis une main pour lui prendre l'appareil des mains mais Jacob me repoussa.

-.

-Calme toi Bella !

-.

-Tout le monde est inquiet. Ton père est prêt à retourner chaque caillou de ce pays pour te retrouver. Ta mère...

-.

-Bella ! Elle est malheureuse.

-.

Jacob me lança un coup d'œil

-Il ressemble à un mort vivant.

-.

-Si tu lui avais laissé le temps de s'expliquer au lieu de t'enfuir comme une idiote ...

-.

-Je ne te juge pas ! Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y avait rien a voir.

-.

-Ton jugement a été faussé par ta colère.

Je ne perdais pas une miette de cette demi conversation. Je savais qu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir là. Elle m'en voulait, et j'étais malheureux.

-Où es-tu ?

-.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Bella!

-.

-Bella !...

Il regarda le téléphone

-Elle a raccroché souffla-t-il.

-Elle t'as dit où elle était ?

-Elle voulait que je lui promette de ne pas te le dire et comme j'ai refusé elle a raccroché

Je laissais tomber ma tête entre mes bras, elle ne voulait plus me voir. Mon cœur qui s'était remis à battre se brisa de nouveau.

Jacob posa sa grosse patte sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

-Elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous lui manquiez … TOUS!

Je releva la tête. Un espoir rejailli au fond de mon esprit

-Laisse lui du temps, elle vient de faire un premier pas, elle va revenir repris t-il.

-Comment vas-t-elle ?

-Elle pleurait, je pense qu'elle est aussi mal que toi.

Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse lire toute la douleur qui m'assaillait à ce moment précis.

Mon portable sonna et je vis que c'était Charlie.

Il ne m'avais pas contacté depuis quinze jours, je trouvais étrange qu'il m'appelle juste au moment où Bella nous donnais des nouvelles.

-Edward j'ai des nouvelles me dit-il sans préambules

-où est elle ? Dis je sur le même ton

-San Francisco ! Elle travaille pour un magazine The Believer, son nom vient de sortir sur leur site.

-Vous avez essayez de la contacter ?

-Non pas encore je t'avais promis de te prévenir dès que j'avais une info.

-Laissez moi y aller … je vous promets de vous appeler dès que je l'aurai vu.

-Je ne peux pas cacher ça à sa mère.

-Je vous en pris, elle vient d'appeler Jacob... il faut vraiment que je lui parle

Il soupira

-Ok, je te laisse quelques jours

-Merci Charlie

Il raccrocha sans répondre. Je me doutais que je lui en avait demandé beaucoup. Je regardais ma montre, onze heure, je pouvais être à San Francisco en début d'après midi.

Jacob me regardait avec un air interrogatif.

-Elle est à San Francisco, je vais la chercher.

Sans attendre je montais dans mon Aston Martin et fonça droit sur l'aéroport.

Les quatre heures suivante furent les plus longue de ma vie. J'avais acheté à l'aéroport du papier et un crayon et je n'ai pas arrêter de griffonner tout le long du vol.

Quand le taxi me déposa devant le journal j'avais la trouille de ma vie, et si elle ne voulait vraiment plus de moi.

Je pris une inspiration en entra dans le bâtiment.

Les locaux étaient exiguës. J'étais dans une pièce qui servait d'accueil avec 3 bureaux collés les uns aux autres, autour de la pièce il y avait de petits bureaux vitrés, mon regard fit le tour jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se pose sur elle. Elle était assise à son bureau concentrée sur son travail. Ses cheveux étaient détachées et ses boucles brunes cascadaient le long de son dos. Avait-elle toujours son shampoing à la fraise dont le parfum m'avait envouté ? Son visage était pâle. J'étais frustré de ne pouvoir plongé mon regard dans ses yeux chocolats.

-Que puis-je pour vous me dit une des filles assise derrière un bureau. Un renseignement, un café, moi dit-elle en essayant de me draguer.

-Je voudrais voir Isabella Swan dis je en ne décrochant pas mon regard de ma belle.

-Apparemment vous savez où la trouver me répondit-elle sèchement

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et me dirigea vers le bureau de Bella.

Je sentais dans mon dos le regard brulant des trois filles, mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'importait était Bella.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi et croisa enfin mon regard. Je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux si expressif et j'y lisais tour à tour différents sentiments : la surprise, la joie, le doute, la peur, l'angoisse, la colère. Son visage pâle était fermé. Je m'étais arrêté devant la porte hésitant à entrer.

Voyant sans doute mon hésitation elle me fit signe d'entrer.

Une fois dans la petite pièce avec elle son parfum vint troubler mes sens et je du faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Bella... lui dis-je d'une voix rauque

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée dit elle d'une voix glacial.

Je savais qu'elle était en colère après moi mais cela me fit l'effet d'une douche écossaise.

-Ton père m'a aidé.

Elle paru un instant décontenancée.

-Bella, tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi, tu nous as manqué, tu m'as manqué.

Elle ferma les yeux

-Je croyais que tu avais d'autres distractions me cracha t-elle.

-De quoi parles tu ?

-De cette fille …

-Il n'y a rien avec cette fille

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu dit-elle durement

-Ce que tu as cru voir lui répliquais-je aussi durement

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et je cru y lire des doutes

-Ah oui ! Je te trouve à moitié à poil dans les toilettes avec une blonde taille mannequin en train de te tripatouiller et je me fais des idées me dit-elle sarcastiquement. Franchement Edward tu t'attendais à quoi !

La colère que j'avais ressenti quelques semaines plus tôt inonda de nouveau mes veines

-Certainement pas à ce que tu partes comme une voleuse en laissant toute ta famille et tes amis dans la détresse. Tu ne t'es pas dit un instant tout ce qui a pu leur passer dans la tête de ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais, si tu étais en bonne santé, vivante même. Tu as été égoïste, pas un seul instant tu t'es demandée si tu faisais du mal à quelqu'un et tout cela pour quelque chose que tu as cru voire. Dis je en haussant le ton.

-Si tu es venu pour me faire des reproches tu peux partir cria t-elle

Nous nous affrontions du regard. Je n'étais pas venue pour cela et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, au lieu de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, je me disputais avec elle. J'étais conscient que de l'autre côté de la vitre tout le monde nous avait entendu et nous observait

-Mais si tu es disposé à m'expliquer reprit-elle plus calmement.

J'essayais de lui répondre le plus calmement possible mais j'étais hors de moi

-Il n'y a rien à dire cette fille qui m'a insupporté toute la soirée à fini par renverser un verre sur moi et alors que j'allais nettoyer les dégâts cette idiote à décidé de m'aider et tu es arrivée alors que j'essayais de m'en débarrasser.

Elle avait toujours ce visage impassible, à cet instant j'avais l'impression de l'avoir définitivement perdue et c'est avec amertume que je poursuivis.

-Tu sais quoi Isabella, tu me parlais d'âmes sœur mais quand on aime réellement quelqu'un on lui fais confiance. Hors toi tu ne m'a jamais fais confiance depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Je suis venue t'apporter ceci lui dis-je en déposant la grande enveloppe marron dans laquelle j'avais glissé ce que j'avais écrit dans l'avion sur son bureau. Cela évitera à mon père d'avoir à te la faire parvenir.

Puis sans un autre mot je sortis de la pièce le cœur en mille morceaux.

* * *

**Bella :**

Après mon coup de téléphone à Jake, j'étais encore plus confuse. La conversation ne s'était pas déroulée comme je me l'étais imaginé. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Je me repassais en boucle la conversation dans ma tête.

_-Allo_

_-Jacob ! C'est moi_

_-Bella ! Mais bon sang où es-tu ? On se fait un sang d'encre_

_-Je suis désolé dis-je dans un sanglot_

_-Calme toi Bella !_

_-Jake je sais plus où j'en suis, je … comment vont-il ?_

_-Tout le monde est inquiet. Ton père est prêt à retourner chaque caillou de ce pays pour te retrouver. Ta mère..._

_-Je m'en moque d'elle_

_-Bella ! Elle est malheureuse._

_-Et Edward ?_

_-Il ressemble à un mort vivant._

_Mon cœur se serra, un mort vivant, c'était ce que j'étais également devenue, ma main glissa sur mon ventre et ma colère repris le dessus._

_-Ah oui ! Et moi tu ne crois pas que ça ne me fait pas mal._

_-Si tu lui avais laissé le temps de s'expliquer au lieu de t'enfuir comme une idiote ..._

_-Ne me juge pas_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Jake m'avais toujours soutenue quelque soit mes décisions._

_-Je ne te juge pas ! Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y avait rien a voir._

_-Je sais ce que j'ai vu_

_-Ton jugement a été faussé par ta colère._

_Je ne répondis pas_

_-Où es-tu ? Reprit t-il_

_-Promets moi de ne pas lui dire._

_-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Bella! _

_Il avait pris partie, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais réellement seule_

_-Dis leurs qu'ils me manquent...tous_

_Et je raccrochais_

J'avais rejoint Jane pour le déjeuné et elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait tenté de me faire cracher le morceau. Je lui avait parlé de ma conversation avec Jacob, mais garder pour moi ma grossesse. Je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas dupe et savait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Elle était un peu du même avis que Jacob, je devais dire à ma famille que j'allais bien et où j'étais mais j'avais peur de ma confrontation avec Edward. Je me donnais une semaine de plus avant de les contacter. J'étais lâche je le savais mais ma peur était bien trop forte.

L'après midi je m'étais mise à fond dans mon travail pour éviter de penser. J'étais concentrée sur l'article que j'étais en train d'écrire concernant un concert que j'avais vu la veille dans Golden Gate Park Quand je senti une agitation dans le bureau des secrétaires je regarda dans cette direction et mon regard accrocha les émeraudes d'Edward.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, il était là devant moi plus beau que jamais. Un jean déchiré moulait parfaitement ses cuisses musclées, il portait un simple T Shirt blanc qui laissait apercevoir sa fine musculature. Un blouson en jean complétait sa tenue. Une petite barbe de quelques jours ombrait sa mâchoire carré. Et ses cheveux cuivré était encore plus en bataille. Bien évidemment Heïdi une des secrétaires bavait littéralement sur lui. J'avais envie de lui en coller une à celle ci. Comment avait-il réussi à me retrouver, j'étais confuse dans mes sentiments, une joie sans commune mesure avait envahi mon âme quand mes yeux se sont posé sur lui mais en même temps j'étais angoissé par ce qui allait ce passer maintenant. Devais-je lui parler du bébé ? Et puis il fallait qu'on aborde le sujet de cette pétasse. J'étais de nouveau en colère mais je m'efforçais de garder un visage neutre.

Une fois dans la pièce son odeur m'enivra et je cru flanché dès son premier regard. Puis tout dérailla, mon fichu caractère a encore fais des siennes et je lui reprochais des choses que j'avais simplement imaginé et ses derniers mots m'anéantirent. Qu'avais-je fais? Je l'avais perdu par ma faute.

Il venait de refermer la porte et mes mains tremblaient lorsque je pris l'enveloppe.

Je pris le paquet de feuille. Sur la première page il y avait simplement écrit Belliqueuse. Je regardais les pages suivantes. Sur des dizaines de pages il avait écrit des «Je t'aime». J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il m'aimait, il m'aimait et moi je venais de le perdre. Je lâchais les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol

Je levais les yeux et il était toujours là coincé par Heïdi.

Pour une fois je laissais mon cœur prendre le pas sur ma raison.

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau

-Edward Cullen, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi

Il se retourna et je me précipitais sur ses lèvres. Je senti son sourire avant qu'il ne réponde avidement à mon baiser. Mes mains s'étaient crochetée à sa nuque, il me colla contre lui et nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait. Les larmes qui menaçaient coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompis.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça me dit mon nouveau boss avec un sourire amusé.

Je devint rouge comme une pivoine et je dit à l'oreille de mon homme

-Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Je filais dans mon bureau pour récupérer mes affaires ainsi que les feuilles tombée au sol puis attrapa la main d'Edward pour l'entrainer vers l'extérieur.

J'eus juste le temps de voir mon boss me faire un clin d'œil et Heïdi me fusiller du regard.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il me plaqua contre le mur pour m'embrasser de nouveau. J'avais enfin retrouvé ma place.

* * *

**Edward :**

La sentir dans mes bras, j'étais de nouveau entier mais je regrettais tellement les paroles dures que je lui avait dit. Je pris ses joues en coupe et déposa un baiser sur son front

-Bella, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit

Elle déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chuttt, je ne veux plus en parler, ce qui compte c'est nous deux dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle, son corps épousa le mien mais nous étions dans la rue et c'est avec regret que je me sépara d'elle.

Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de désir la même devait envahir mes prunelles.

Elle pris ma main et m'entraina dans les rues de San Francisco. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche nous arrivions devant une jolie maison victorienne bleue.

-C'est l'endroit où je vis répondit-elle à ma question muette.

Nous entrons dans la maison et j'entends une voix.

-Jane c'est toi ?

-Non c'est Bella dit ma belle

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortie d'une pièce et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oh tu n'es pas seule !

-Élisabeth, je te présente Edward, Edward voici Élisabeth ma logeuse.

-Mais c'est …. dit elle en ouvrant de grand yeux

-Oui souris ma belle

J'étais perdu devant cette conversation à demi-mots

-Elle adore tes livres me souffla ma belle

Je souris à Élisabeth, cette femme avait l'air empli de bienveillance.

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaître lui dis-je en tendant la main.

Elle me pris la main avec un grand sourire en voyant toujours les doigts de mon autre main entrelacé avec ceux de Bella.

-Je vois que Bella est une petite cachotière, dit elle avec un sourire carnassier destiné à ma belle, venez donc prendre une tasse de thé, je pense que vous avez des choses à me raconter tout les deux.

Son ton impliquais que celle ci allais être cuisinée et d'ailleurs Bella était déjà écarlate. Moi j'avais envie de connaître cette femme qui visiblement avait pris soin de ma belle durant ce mois. J'étais d'ailleurs soulager de ne pas la retrouver dans un hôtel minable.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une tornade blonde tenant un petit chat roux dans les bras.

-Élisabeth, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour Bella, on va l'appeler Edd...

elle s'interrompit en nous voyant.

Bella était encore plus rouge qu'avant et la petite blonde rougit également en me voyant.

-Edward voici Jane, l'autre pensionnaire.

Jane était restée bouche bée sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Et moi j'étais un peu embarrassé d'être le centre d'intérêt de toutes ces femmes.

-Bon si nous allions boire ce thé j'ai préparé des muffins nous dit Élisabeth

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tout les quatre autour d'une table à manger des gâteaux et boire du thé comme si cela faisait 10 ans que nous nous connaissions.

Elisabeth était aussi maternelle que ma mère et je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants mais donnait tout son amour à ses protégées. Jane était une jeune fille très intelligente qui avait du grandir bien trop vite et qu'on avait envie de protéger. Bella n'avait pas lâché le petit chaton qui avait été baptisé Eddy. Les filles affirmait qu'il était mon portrait félin, même si j'avais fait la grimace à la mention du surnom ce qui avait bien fait rire Jane.

J'étais heureux que ma belle se soit trouver une famille de substitution pendant son absence mais nous allions bientôt devoir contacter son frère et ses parents et j'ai peur qu'ils ne lui en veuille un peu. Moi je lui avait déjà pardonner à l'instant où je voyais son sourire s'agrandir dès qu'elle me regardait. Je rêvais de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et l'aimer.

Le téléphone de ma belle sonna et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro.

-Isabella Swan j'écoutes !

elle regarda sa montre

-Oui pas de problème je serais là dans un quart d'heure.

Elle raccrocha et me jeta un coup d'œil, elle semblait anxieuse.

-Je dois aller au dispensaire nous dit-elle

Élisabeth sursauta et paru très inquiète.

-Je dois faire un examen complémentaire dit-elle à son attention.

-Tu es malade m'inquiétais-je aussitôt, tu veux qu'on aille voir mon père on peut y être dans 3heures.

J'étais complètement paniqué, je savais que les rechutes pouvait avoir lieu et déjà je paniquais que ma belle soit de nouveau malade. Nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver, je ne voulais pas qu'un nouveau nuage assombrisse notre bonheur retrouvé.

Ma belle souris franchement

-ça ne sera pas la peine, c'est juste un contrôle et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi dit elle avec un grand sourire.

J'acquiesçais mais je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant.

Elle repris ma main et m'entraina à l'extérieur, puis après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivions devant un petit dispensaire. Je ne savais pas de quel examen il s'agissait mais j'aurai préféré que ça se passe dans l'hôpital de mon père qui avait tout l'équipement à la pointe. Bella avait beau me rassurer, j'étais très angoissé.

Une fois à l'intérieur une infirmière vint vers ma belle.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez pu vous libérer car nous n'avions pas de place avant quinze jours.

Bella lui sourit et l'infirmière nous conduit dans un petit local sombre.

-Installez vous lui dit l'infirmière, le docteur Moore va arriver lui dit elle avec un sourire.

Bella s'installa sur la table d'examen pendant que j'observais le matériel à côté d'elle, un échographe. Une femme entra dans la pièce

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Moore nous dit elle avec un sourire.

Je ne tenais plus en place de plus en plus stressé.

-C'est grave docteur lui dis-je.

Elle semblait surprise de ma remarque et regarda Bella

-Il n'es pas au courant

Ma belle lui fit un signe négatif et le médecin lui sourit

eh oh j'étais là et j'attendais des réponses. J'attrapais la main de ma belle qui me la serra comme pour me rassurer

-Bon voyons ça dit le médecin.

Elle releva la tunique de ma belle et baissa son pantalon pour découvrir son ventre plat.

-Attention c'est froid dit elle en déposant du gel sur son ventre

Bella eu un frisson.

Le médecin déposa la sonde sur son ventre et moi je ne quittais pas Bella des yeux.

Quand soudain j'entendis un drôle de bruit provenant de l'appareil

papoum papoum papoum

Mes yeux lâchèrent ceux de ma belle pour se reporter sur l'écran de l'appareil.

Devant moi se trouvait la plus merveilleuse des surprises. Un petit habitant dans le ventre de ma belle. On voyait déjà les bras et les jambes se former. C'était magique.

Je ne pu retenir les larmes de joies qui s'écoulait le long de mes joues.

-On va avoir une petite Bella dis-je

Le médecin et ma Bella rigolèrent

-Où un petit Edward répondit ma belle

Mon sourire s'agrandit

-Je vais être papa.

* * *

*4685 km


	24. Epilogue

_Et voilà nous arrivons à la fin de l'histoire et je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour tout les gentils mots que vous m'avez laissé tout au long de ces mois_, _c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire_,_ je pense que je retenterai l'expérience mais un peu plus tard._

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Edward :**

J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte et je regardais ma belle s'occuper de ma princesse, Carlie Renesmée Cullen, qui illuminait nos vies depuis un an. Elle était le parfait mélange entre nous, une mini Bella avec mes cheveux cuivrés. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère ainsi que son visage en forme de cœur mais avait déjà les expressions des Cullen dont le fameux regard du chat Potté. Alice était fier de sa nièce qui pour elle avait un don très précoce. J'étais un papa gâteau répondant au moindre besoin de ma princesse au grand dam de Bella qui trouvait que je la gâtais trop. A ma décharge, ses grand-parents ainsi que ses oncles et tantes et nos amis, la chouchoutaient presque autant que moi. Bon peut être pas autant c'est vrai mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et puis Bella, n'était pas en reste mais elle le faisait plus discrètement que moi et surtout ne savait pas résister à la moue de notre fille.

Bella avait emménagé avec moi, il y a un an et demi et était officiellement Mme Cullen depuis 8 mois. Ce jour fut l'un des plus beau de ma vie, avec celui de la naissance de Carlie, comme le jour j'ai appris que j'allais être papa, où le jour où Bella a accepté ma demande en mariage, où le jour où ma princesse a fait ses premiers pas. Bon depuis que mes deux amours faisait partie de ma vie j'avais droit qu'à mes plus beaux jours de ma vie. Lorsque je l'avais vu remonter l'allée au bras de son père dans sa magnifique robe sortie tout droit d'un livre de Jane Austen, mon cœur s'était gonflé de joie et de fierté d'avoir une si magnifique femme. Je l'aime tellement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la pièce, des cartons s'empilaient dans un coin. Nous avions décidé d'acheter une maison dans la banlieue de Seattle, car depuis que Carlie avait fais ses premiers pas, nous n'étions pas rassuré par la proximité du lac. Bella avait choisi de laisser carte blanche à ma mère pour la décoration et les meubles de la nouvelle maison et nous aurons la surprise prochainement car ma mère nous avait dit de préparer nos cartons. Il nous fallait faire un choix dans ce que nous emmenions et laissons ici, car nous avions décidé de conserver la maison du lac. Après tout nous avions les moyens car nous étions tout les deux des auteurs à succès.

Bella s'était décidée à faire lire son roman à Jessica qui avait flairé le bon filon. Six mois plus tard les adolescents s'arrachait le premier volume. Tout comme moi elle avait pris un pseudo elle était au yeux du public Stephenie Meyer.

Mes pensées furent interrompu par le portable de Bella.

-Tu peux répondre, j'habille Carlie me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je pris son portable qui était sur la commode

-Allo Bella ! C'est Jess

-C'est Edward, bonjour Jessica

-Oh Edward, tu peux faire une commission à Bella, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un journaliste qui veux faire une interview d'elle.

-Tu sais qu'on accorde pas d'interview

-Oui mais il connait son nom. Enfin votre nom !

Je me tendis

-Quoi !

Bella me lança un coup d'œil et souleva un sourcil.

-Écoute j'ai son numéro, a vous de choisir si vous le contactez ou non.

Je filais dans notre bureau pour prendre en note le numéro de téléphone et remercia Jessica.

Bella me rejoignit dans le bureau avec Carlie habillée d'une jolie petite robe trapèze prune. Ma princesse me tendit les bras et je l'attrapais pour lui déposer un bisous sur sa petite joue ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Bella me lança un regard interrogateur

-C'était Jess, un journaliste l'a contactée pour obtenir une interview de toi. Et il connait ton nom.

Bella ouvrit de grand yeux, comme moi elle avait fait le rapprochement, cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour que Bella m'avait contacter de cette manière.

-Donne moi le numéro me dit-elle, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Elle mis son numéro en secret et appela le journaliste puis mis le haut parleur.

-Allo

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Cullen, mon agent m'a dit que vous souhaitiez m'interviewer.

-Ah Madame Meyer, oui en effet je suis Jake White du New moon un magazine mensuel et je souhaiterai faire pour notre prochain numéro une interview de vous !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de ma belle et elle attrapa un papier sur lequel elle écrivit

_Prépare Carlie nous allons chez Jacob tout de suite._

-Mon agent a due vous signaler que je ne fais pas d'interview.

-En effet, mais je suis persuadé que cela pourra être bénéfique pour votre carrière.

J'avais déjà mis à ma puce son petit manteau et son bonnet, Bella était également prête. J'enfilai à la hâte mon manteau et me dirigea vers l'Aston pour mettre Carlie dans son siège.

-Je ne connais pas votre magazine.

Bella s'amusait car New Moon était le nom du second volume de sa saga et qu'il n'était pas encore paru

-Eh bien c'est vrai que nous somme encore peu connu, notre principal concurrent est le Twillight magazine.

Je démarrai enfin et me lança dans la circulation, heureusement à cette heure ci, elle était fluide et nous serions devant le bar en 5-10 minutes.

-Justement, si je devais faire une interview, c'est sans doute ce magazine que je choisirai puisqu'il porte le même nom que mon roman. D'autant plus que d'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont de très bon journalistes.

Je ne pu retenir un petit fou rire et elle me fis un clin d'œil.

Bella travaillais toujours en free lance pour le magazine, car après son retour de San Francisco, Aro l'a supplié de reprendre son poste. Elle a accepté le temps qu'il trouve un remplaçant et depuis elle faisait de temps en temps sous son nom de jeune fille des articles pour dépanner.

Son interlocuteur ne paru pas pour autant désarçonné.

-Oui je ne doute pas de la qualité de leurs journalistes surtout celle qui a réussi à interviewer Anthony Masen, mais j'ai moi même des références lui répondit-il en fanfaronnant.

-Puis-je connaître lesquels dit ma belle voulant faire parler un peu plus longtemps notre plaisantin.

-J'ai surtout eu l'occasion de rencontrer des auteurs français tel que Yann Quéffelec, où Frédéric Beigbeder mais j'ai aussi interviewer Eric Yorkie.

Je retins difficilement un nouveau fou rire.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne donne pas d'interview mais j'aimerai connaître vos arguments qui me feraient accepter.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à une minute du bar, en espérant que je trouve une place rapidement. Je ne savais pas combien de temps Bella arriverai à le faire parler.

-Je suis persuadé que cela peut faire décoller vos ventes.

Ma belle rit et Carlie fit écho à sa mère. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma princesse dans le rétroviseur, elle s'amusait avec les petits papillons accroché à son siège auto.

-Croyez vous que j'ai besoin de votre «publicité» et en plus mon livre est sortie il y a presque 18 mois...

-Je ne vous parle pas de ce livre Mme Cullen mais de votre prochain New Moon.

Ma belle me fit un clin d'œil et pris un ton choqué.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Nous arrivions près du bar de Jacob et par chance je trouvais une place presque devant. Je descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de ma belle puis sortie ma princesse de son siège.

-Il se trouve que j'ai même eu entre mes mains ce document.

-Comment …

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez me faire confiance rien ne sera divulgué je ne me permettrai jamais d'écrire une ligne sans votre accord.

-Qui vous a fais parvenir mon livre lui dit ma belle alors que nous nous approchions du bar.

Elle jouait parfaitement la comédie.

Un coup d'œil dans la devanture nous permis de voire Jacob entouré de tout nos amis. Les traitres ils étaient tous là : Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient normalement à New York, Jasper et Alice mais tout les deux vivaient à Seattle, Jacob et Fabien qui désormais étaient un couple officiel puis que l'état de Washington autorisait les unions civil, ce qui avait permis à Fabien de pouvoir rester aux usa. Ainsi que Jane et Élisabeth qui était censé être à Frisco.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler de ceci au téléphone, aussi je vous propose de vous rencontrer, nous pourrions faire cette interview et je vous garanti un droit de regard sur l'article que j'écris.

La conversation ressemblait énormément à celle que nous avions eu deux ans plus tôt et je voyais Rosalie écrire des choses sur une ardoise. Je mis une main sur la poignée de la porte mais Bella me retint

-Écouter, monsieur White, les seuls personnes ayant eu mon livre avant parution sont mes proches et j'ai toute confiance en eux, je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne me trahiraient, je serais tellement déçue...

Par la fenêtre nous les vîmes se dandiner et être mal à l'aise.

-mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un de sympathique, monsieur White, aussi je vais vous accorder un scoop, un détail que j'ai modifié dans mon livre et que même mes proche ne connaissent pas.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visages de nos amis. Ils étaient persuadés de nous avoir berné

Sur un signe de Bella je lui ouvrit la porte et la suivie silencieusement à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient tous concentré sur le téléphone au milieu de la table, Jacob nous tournais le dos mais Jasper nous aperçue je lui fis signe de ne rien dire.

-Taylor, l'indien deviendra un loup reprit ma belle, et il aura une caractéristique assez surprenante.

Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Jacob et lui murmura

-Il sentira mauvais... le chien mouillé !

Jacob sursauta

-Alors, monsieur White, toujours partant pour une interview ?

Je souris niaisement en repensant à notre interview il y a deux ans. Bella le remarqua et haussa un sourcil. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

-BELLA ! Comment as-tu fais pour deviner !

-Tu n'es pas très original mon petit toutou lui dit ma belle en s'installant à côté de lui.

Je pris place à côté d'elle avec ma princesse sur mes genoux.

Jacob boudait et tout le monde rit. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait rire ma princesse éclata de rire. Bien évidement, huit paires de bras se tendirent pour me l'enlever et c'est Alice qui gagna. Je lui laissais non sans avoir grogner.

-Oh ! Edward arrête on dirait que tu vas nous mordre me lança le lutin diabolique.

Depuis la parution du livre de Bella, Alice s'amusait à nous trouver des ressemblances avec les personnages et moi j'étais Robert le vampire.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et au milieu des rires nous entendîmes

-pa pa pa pa

Mon bébé me regardait en me montrant du doigt et continuait de m'appeler papa de sa petite voix d'ange. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Et voilà un nouveau plus beau jour de ma vie entouré de ma femme, ma fille et mes amis.


End file.
